


Malice

by XxScarletMaidenxX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, Eustass Kid is a sore loser, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Haki (One Piece), Killer Needs A Break, Killer Needs A Raise, Love, New World (One Piece), One Piece Universe, Parent Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks, Pirates, The Kid Pirates are a dysfunctional family, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 62,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxScarletMaidenxX/pseuds/XxScarletMaidenxX
Summary: “Any treasure you find on this ship, I want forty percent.”Kid shrugged in response, “You can want for it as much as you’d like.” He mocked her causing his crew to chuckle.“Don’t toy with me, you bastard!” Malice hissed darkly and lunged in the direction of the captain’s arrogant voice.Effortlessly the muscular young captain caught the blind girl’s wrist in one hand halting her attack and picked her up by the throat with his free hand. Physically, the girl was weak, perhaps too weak.  She was daring, but she was also skilled with a blade and well versed in pain tolerance.“How about twenty percent?”  Kid asked with a smirk wanting to get another rise out of the helpless girl.Despite being held off the ground by the throat and being rendered completely defenseless, the girl didn’t kick, scream, or even plead for her life. She remained still maintaining her breathing with care from the restricted oxygen flow due to the hand pressing into her larynx. Her face was a stony mask of indifference. Just how warped was this girl?“Thirty percent or I start dropping bodies.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she continued to conserve her oxygen supply.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

“Get your asses in gear, landlubbers. There’s work to be done!” The gruff garish voice of Captain Hobbs snarled above deck startling the sleeping girl from her haunted slumber.

A gaunt young woman shakily sat up from the uncomfortable damp mildew covered floor of the ship’s brig. Long silken sheets of ebony hair spilled down her bony frame as she struggled to pull herself into a sitting position. Thick bandages were wrapped around her eyes concealing a set of slashes that had been inflicted on her by the Hobbs Pirates upon her capture.

Blindly she crawled across the damp floor of the brig scraping her hands and knees across broken glass and what felt like ground up bone. “I’ll make you bastards pay.” The young woman’s voice was whisper soft and dripping with venom.

Hobbs had promised her she could sail along with him and his crew in search of a single man. She knew he was at sea and hoped by boarding a pirate ship she’d be able to find him. However, Hobbs had other ideas in mind for allowing the raven haired beauty aboard his ship. The first few nights, nothing was amiss, she kept to herself she helped out with the chores and even helped prepare their meals. On the fourth night the captain demanded she ‘entertain’ the crew. When she refused things got violent. She was outnumbered forty to one. Somehow she’d managed to take out ten of his crewmates in the scuffle and would have taken more lives had it not been for the small shrapnel laced bomb that had gone off in her face.

Her hands nimbly patted the filth covered floor around her in search of something that could be used as a tool. Being blind didn’t hinder her too much; she’d lived her life in darkness. An advantage of being an unwanted child and clinging to the night, her other senses were heightened to make up for her lack of sight. Something sharp pricked her finger as she blindly skimmed the floor with her hands. She drew in a sharp breath at the sudden prick and lightly smoothed her hands over the object.

It was long and jagged and felt oddly similar to bone. Perhaps some men had been imprisoned in this brig before, much like her, and left to rot. One of them could have fashioned a tool out of the other’s bone. The thought brought a small smirk to her pale rose petal lips. Did the survivor wait until his friend had succumbed to starvation and died or did he simply decide he was getting out of this rotting hell and dig in while the other suffered through the agony? Her smirk turned into a diminutive wicked smile.

Living a lonely life of solitude from a very young age had seriously warped her mental stability. She gripped the jagged end of the bone tightly in her hand until a large amount of blood spilled from her palm. With a wave of her hand the crimson blood splattered across the floor around her. A forced choked outcry escaped her lips and she allowed herself to fall to the grime covered floor knowing full well Hobbs would want to watch her suffer in agony for killing his men. He wouldn’t want to miss her death.

“Captain! I think something is wrong with the prisoner!” A voice shouted from above.

Hurried footsteps pounded on the deck overhead. It took all she had to maintain her composure and keep from smiling victoriously. A sharp grating shriek echoed through the putrid brig as the hatch was pulled back and a metal sectioned ladder descended into the fetid hell.

“Go check on her. I don’t want her dying that easy!” Hobbs’ harsh voice barked from above.

The unfortunate novice who’d been selected to check on the fallen girl coughed as the rancid scent of decay overwhelmed him once he descended into the hellish brig. He futilely pulled up his shirt to cover his nose and mouth in an attempt to stifle the nauseating stench of death and rot. His feet dragged across the filth stained floor as he hesitantly made his way toward the cell where the young woman lay collapsed in a pool of blood.

“There’s a lot of blood!” He choked out and gagged as he took in a big gulp of the stench filled air.

Hobbs swore above, “If that bitch dies, you’ll be taking her place down here!” He snarled at the young novice.

Flinching, the young novice fumbled with the key the captain had given him. The cell door was so rusted from years of neglect the boy wasn’t sure if the lock would even turn. It was probably rusted shut. A soft groan of pain escaped the emaciated raven haired girl sprawled across the grime covered floor. She was injured, half starved and blind how dangerous could she be? Reassured by this thought the boy tugged at the cell door.

The door shrieked as the rusted metal door scraped against the rusted metal frame. It swung the rest of the way open on its own accord with an eerie whine sending a foreboding shiver down the novice’s spine.

“H-hey, are y-you alive?” The young man stuttered as he hesitated outside of the repulsive cell.

Her skin was so sickeningly pale it was almost translucent. Bright blue veins bulged across her skin; tell tale signs of how dehydrated and weak she really was. Another reassurance to the girl’s harmlessness and the novice took a hesitant step into the cell.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he crossed the threshold into the cell and his heart started to race sporadically. An ominous sense of impending danger consumed the novice and he tripped over a decaying skeleton and fell with a terrified cry to the gore covered floor. He scrambled back to his feet with a yelp and frantically began brushing off the remnants of decay and rot that desperately clung to his loose fitted clothing. Apprehensively he knelt beside the fallen girl. He reached out a trembling hand as he leaned over her delicate frame in an effort to check her pulse.

Stealthily the young girl adjusted her grip on the bone readying for the opportune moment to strike. A loud thundering cannon blast boomed from nearby and the ship rocked unsteadily from the impact of the cannonball hitting the water near the aft of the ship. The novice tumbled backward with a yelp and the girl mentally cursed as the ship continued to rock unsteadily skewing her senses.

“What the hell is going on?!” Captain Hobbs barked.

“Captain! We’re under attack!” Someone shouted in reply.

‘Obviously.’ The girl thought irately. Who the hell was interrupting her escape plan?

“Is it the navy?” Hobbs panicked.

She listened intently for the reply. If it were the marines and she continued pretending to be a prisoner she’d have a chance at escape. No crime had been pinned on her and as far as the navy and World Government was concerned, she was an innocent civilian.

“Pirates!” Came the panicked reply as another cannon blast shook the ship.

The girl cursed under her breath. Pirates wouldn’t give a damn about her well being. They were more likely to kill her along with the crew. She heard the novice shuffling nearby whimpering pathetically as he helplessly flopped across the filth covered brig unable to keep his bearings. Such a cowardly lowly being didn’t belong in the world of pirates.

“What mark are they flying?!” Captain Hobbs demanded, his voice growing more distant as he retreated back to the main deck to take charge of the ensuing battle.

Another, closer ranged, cannon blast roared from nearby. The cannon ball tore through the wall of the brig. Splintering wood rained down upon the prone girl’s back. A choked gargling sound came from the general direction where the novice had been scrambling to stay afoot. The enemy had caught up to them.

Something dropped to the floor and the girl slowly rose to a kneeling position. Coughing and spluttering sounds came from the door of her cell. She slowly crawled across the debris strewn floor and slowly began to pat the ground around her. Her hand came into contact with something warm, sticky and fleshy. It felt torn and choppy and embedded with wood splinters. Cautiously her hand moved onward to what felt like a chin. Realization dawned on her; the novice had been struck from the blast. The desperate gargling sound was due to the amount of blood pooling in his throat from shrapnel of the blast.

He wouldn’t make it long with an injury like that to the neck. It’d be an agonizing suffocating death, but it wouldn’t take long. She turned to move onward. Hobbs had left the sectioned ladder down; she could easily make her escape amidst the chaos of the battle.

A blood covered hand reached out and caught her by the wrist, “P-please.” The novice choked, “D-don’t g-go.”

The raven haired girl paused; she didn’t have time to listen to his dying words.

“I d-don’t w-want to d-die.” His voice was strained and gargled as his throat continued to fill with blood.

The girl turned her head away from him not caring about his suffering.

“C-can you do me a f-favor?” His voice was beginning to fade.

Her interest was piqued by this; he was coming to terms with his fate. He knew he didn’t have much time left. “What is it?” She asked coolly as she mentally ran through the layout of the ship trying to remember the locations of the life boats onboard.

“M-my family…” His voice faded.

“What about them?” She demanded as her heart suddenly swelled for the dying man. Haunting memories of her parentless childhood pooled into her consciousness. Other children mocked her for having no one. Adults wanted to use her for cheap labor under the guise of being sympathetic.

He pressed something into her hand as he desperately gasped for breath, “M-my earnings.” He choked, “G-give th-them.” Blood bubbled from his trembling lips, “B-better l-life.”

He was drowning in his own blood. “I’ll find them.” She breathed softly as she grasped the bone in both hands. Her hands trembled slightly as she raised the jagged bone over the suffering man’s chest. The bone plunged into his flesh; she met slight resistance as she hit his ribcage and relaxed once she felt it give.

The young man let out a sigh as his pain subsided and the cold arms of death enveloped him in a final embrace. Tears burned in the young woman’s eyes seeping into the thick bandages and stinging the slow healing wounds beneath.

She pocketed the small metal locket he’d pressed into her hands and regained her composure before getting to her feet and sprinting for the sectioned ladder.

The young man’s heart wrenching final moments had deafened her to the battle above and now that her mind was clearing she could make out the cries of dying men and the clash of steel.

Thinking the chaos of the battle would give her the perfect cover to escape hadn’t been exactly accurate. Now she had to take into account the bodies of those who’d fallen in the midst of the melee. Her feet bumped into a solid fleshy lump and nearly sent her tumbling to the ground not even five steps away from the brig hatch.

She slowed her pace and felt the blood soaked deck with her feet for things that would trip her up. This was not going at all how she had planned. Men were screaming in all directions making it hard for her to focus on the layout of the ship. Something solid collided into her from the front and she and her attacker fell to the body strewn deck. She heaved her makeshift bone knife into her assailant’s diaphragm and twisted it slightly causing a rush of blood to spill onto her hands and down her front as her attacker shuddered against her.

Roughly she shoved the lifeless deadweight away from her and staggered to her feet. She reached out for the wall of the cabin and slowly began to panic when it wasn’t in reach. Just how far had her assailant knocked her off course? If she wasn’t so weak and disoriented from starvation, navigation wouldn’t be so difficult.

Pain ricocheted through her head as someone struck her from behind. Stars exploded behind her eyelids and she mentally cursed as she fell to her knees. Desperately she struggled to maintain consciousness. She couldn’t go down now. If she went down, she’d never have a chance at escape. The battle cries around her faded in and out as she slipped to the blood stained deck. A warm sticky substance seeped down the back of her neck from the blow to her head.

From the faint sounds of battle she could tell the Hobbs pirates were losing. She sensed the presence of someone looming over her fallen frame and rolled to the side as her newest assailant plunged their saber downward piercing the deck where her back had been resting only moments ago.

With slight difficulty, she managed to roll to her feet and lunged at her assailant blindly. Her makeshift blade now felt more comfortable in her grip. The swish of fabric to her left alerted her to a second attacker. She swiftly dropped to the deck and couldn’t contain her smirk as the second attacker’s blade slashed her first attacker. From the sound of the blood splattering the deck, it must have been deep. The first attacker fell with a cry and the raven haired girl found herself backing up to avoid the now furiously frantic swings of the enraged man.

She muttered a curse under her breath; if she kept being on the defensive she’d lose her bearings. Already she was beginning to second guess herself on her exact whereabouts on the deck. In a matter of seconds she found her back pressed against something solid. She reached back with her free hand and felt the cool metal plate that had been fastened to the mast in a hasty repair and swore aloud. That bastard had taken her way off course!

Her assailant swung with a grunt already beginning to feel lethargic from their short encounter. Quickly she fell to her knees to avoid the blow and smirked victoriously as she heard the reassuring thunk of the blade getting wedged into the mast. Using her attacker’s moment of surprise she sprung forward with her bone blade. She was met with little resistance as she plunged the blade into the man’s soft plump belly.

Her blade pulled free with a sickening squish and blood poured from the man’s stomach bathing her bare grime covered feet. She readied herself for the next attack gripping the bone blade desperately. Nothing happened. The battle had died down. The remaining Hobbs Pirates had surrendered.


	2. Chapter 2

Eustass Captain Kid glared at the pathetic lowly excuses of pirates that once were the Hobbs Pirates. They surrendered too easily, they were weak and giving real pirates a bad name. His feral amber eyes scanned the incapacitated crew over with disdain. He paused as his gaze fell on the last of the captured ‘pirates’. She seemed out of place amidst the rest of the Hobbs pirates. Aside from the obvious age gap between the young woman and the middle aged scumbags, everyone else appeared to be well (overly) fed whereas the young woman looked as if she hadn’t eaten in weeks. Her feet were bare and caked in drying blood and other questionable grime.

Though the young woman appeared to be severely injured with a gash to the back of the head and a deep slash across the palm of her hand with a horrific looking bone jutting out of it, she continued facing forward with a scowl across her face. Her crew mates were all whimpering and sniveling from their minor injuries, some praying to useless deities, some beginning to beg Kid and his crew for their lives, but the young woman didn’t look scared or worried. She looked annoyed, as if they were all some kind of hindrance. Thick blood stained bandages concealed her eyes and even though she’d been blinded had successfully taken out three of her own comrades possibly four if she were responsible for the stab wound to the chest of that young man Killer had found in the grotesque brig. Perhaps she was their prisoner; it would explain her dishelved and overall grubby appearance.

Killer, a young man with untamable long blonde hair wearing a blue and white striped helmet that concealed his entire face turned to the young red haired captain, “What should we do with them, Captain?” He asked calmly.

Captain Kid threw the Hobbs Pirates one last look of disdain before turning to his first mate, “Tie them to the mast.” He said with a shrug.

The masked blonde reached for the gore covered emaciated young woman first as she was currently the closest one to him.

“Save that one for last, Killer.” The captain smirked. He was curious about the cryptic young woman.

Killer obliged and started with the overweight lard of a captain.

“You did this somehow, you demon!” The overweight Captain Hobbs managed to break away from the lethal first mate of the Kid Pirates and lunged at the blind faint young woman.

Before any of the Kid Pirates had a chance to intervene, the young woman rolled away from her assailant and the lard of a captain stared in awe as her bonds fell to the deck. The young woman ripped the bone from the palm of her hand and darted forward with expert poise and grace. Her steps were sure footed even though she was blind. The remaining bound crew members of the Hobbs pirates turned green at her display. Kid smirked as he watched the young woman cut down her opponent in one swift motion.

Everyone believed it was her bone that she’d tore from her hand to murder the captain. Kid held back a laugh as even some of his own crew grimaced at the very thought. She’d been fighting with an odd weapon before and it wasn’t affected by Captain Kid’s ability. What an intriguing woman. She’d actually impaled her bone weapon into her own hand before she’d been captured. Her tolerance for pain was beyond belief.

“Go to hell.” Her voice was soft and barely more than a whisper but each syllable was dripping with abhorrence as she kicked the captain’s lifeless body.

Killer adjusted his grip on his wicked revolving scythe like weapons waiting for the girl to make her next move. Despite her various injuries and the fact that she was half starved and obviously dehydrated to the brink of death deduced by the coloring of her ghostly pale skin and the vibrant blue of her veins bulging out of her skin, she was quick, surefooted and absolutely lethal. Kid’s interest was piqued by the ruthless girl.

“What’s your name girl?” Kid asked curiously.

“You first.” The girl hissed as she tightened her grip on her barbaric weapon.

Normally Kid would be infuriated by such rude behavior, but the raven haired young woman interested him. She was outnumbered and still she looked as if she’d rather die trying to take everyone else down than submit. Judging by her reckless actions, Kid could tell she didn’t fear death. “My name is Eustass Kid, captain of the Kid Pirates.”

The raven haired girl mentally swore, just her luck, this man was supposedly coldblooded. He had a bounty of over 300,000,000 and had caused quite a stir on the Grandline of late. She’d heard rumors about the Kid Pirates and their brutality. Supposedly they didn’t care who or what got in their way and often times innocent civilians would get caught in the crossfire. Even his first mate had a bounty over 100,000,000 she’d have a difficult time making an escape.

Kid grew impatient as the young woman remained silent, “What’s your name?” He repeated in annoyance.

A small smirk wormed its way onto the girl’s lips, “My parents forsook me and didn’t think to give me a name when they brought me into this world. Most people call me Malice.”

Kid smiled wickedly at the warped blood and grime covered girl. This girl was quite possibly one of the most damaged and demented beings he’d crossed thus far in his journey on the Grandline. Her hostile and overall feisty demeanor intrigued him. “Join my crew.”

Malice almost lost her cool mask of indifference. What? It wasn’t even a question it was an order. That was not at all what she was expecting to hear. “On one condition.” She said boldly as she managed to regain her unruffled composure.

Captain Kid’s feral amber eyes narrowed into a glare. Perhaps this young woman was too bold, but he had to give her credit for her fearlessness even if it was just recklessness. “What’s that?” He asked with a smirk surprising his crew.

“Any treasure you find on this ship, I want forty percent.” Her mind wandered to the dead man lying in the brig, she’d find some way to give the treasure to his family.

Kid shrugged in response, “You can want for it as much as you’d like.” He mocked her causing his crew to chuckle.

“Don’t toy with me, you bastard!” Malice hissed darkly and lunged in the direction of the captain’s arrogant voice.

Effortlessly the muscular young captain caught the blind girl’s wrist in one hand halting her attack and picked her up by the throat with his free hand. Physically, the girl was weak, perhaps too weak, but the captain couldn’t ignore her reckless abandon. She was daring, almost too daring, but she was also skilled with a blade and well versed in pain tolerance.

“How about twenty percent?” Kid asked with a smirk wanting to get another rise out of the helpless girl.

Despite being held off the ground by the throat and being rendered completely defenseless, the girl didn’t kick, scream, or even plead for her life. She remained still maintaining her breathing with care from the restricted oxygen flow due to the hand pressing into her larynx. Her face was a stony mask of indifference. Just how warped was this girl?

“Thirty percent or I start dropping bodies.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she continued to conserve her oxygen supply.

Kid couldn’t help but laugh at the girl’s declaration. “You can have your thirty percent, Malice.” He chuckled as he lowered the gaunt girl to the deck and released her from his hold.

Malice tensed as she heard the slight swish of fabric as Kid extended a hand to her. What was he doing? She didn’t sense any weapons nor could she detect any harmful intent.

“Deal?” Kid smirked as he held his hand out to the blind girl wanting to test how good her sense of perception was.

She grasped his hand confidently; despite being blind she had keen senses, “Deal.”

“Welcome to the Kid Pirates.”


	3. Chapter 3

Malice woke with a start as thunder boomed in the distance. When had she lost consciousness? Her body didn’t feel heavy now that it was free of the caked on gore, but when had she bathed? Fresh clean bandages adorned the hand she mutilated in her attempt at escape. Light washed over her from a small porthole style window above the cot she was currently occupying and she began to panic as she felt the sunlight’s gentle kiss on the back of her scarred eyelids. Someone had removed her bandages.

She resisted the urge to open her eyes knowing full well Hobbs had them sewn shut. The grimy blood and gore stained shirt and trousers whose original color she couldn’t remember had been removed from her body and replaced with a long sleeved cotton nightshirt that hung loosely off her delicate frame.

Shakily she forced herself into a sitting position and felt somewhat vulnerable as the warm soft sheets fell away from her body. It had been so long since she’d slept comfortably or even been this warm. Many nights had passed by with her glued to the grubby floor of the brig. She’d almost forgotten what it felt like to be enveloped in a blanketed embrace.

Though she was still disoriented and her mind fuzzy she forced herself out of the inviting cot and resisted the urge to shiver as her bare feet touched the cool wooden floor. Cautiously she shuffled forward feeling the surprisingly clean floor with her feet as she made her way to where she hoped the door was. Her foot hit something solid yet hollow sounding and she paused and explored the object with her hands. It felt like an ordinary wooden crate. Perhaps the door was on the opposite side of the room.

Something creaked behind her and even though her eyes were still shut she winced at the sudden blinding light that spilled into the room. She spun around quickly to face the newcomer. The back of her heel collided painfully against the edge of the crate managing to knock her off balance. Malice tumbled backward into the empty crate with a soft gasp of surprise.

Deep booming laughter roared from where the source of the light had come from and Malice immediately felt enraged. “I thought you might be amusing.” The familiar voice of Captain Kid chuckled from the doorway.

“Shut up.” Malice hissed as she desperately struggled to get out of the crate, “Why the hell is there an empty crate here in the first place?!” She snarled as she realized she was stuck, “That’s just asking for trouble!”

Heavy footsteps clunked against the wood floor as the young captain reluctantly went to the irate girl’s aid. Strong hands gently gripped her wrists and she felt herself slide free from the crate as Kid easily lifted her. “Are you really blind?” He asked her curiously as he waved his hands in front of her face, “I thought perhaps that was just some form of torture they’d inflicted on you.” His forefinger delicately brushed the back of her eyelid where the seams had been.

Malice jumped away from him with a hiss and mentally cursed as she felt herself hit the crate once again and braced herself for the impact. Strong arms encircled her, saving her from getting stuck a second time. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she was suddenly pressed up against a lean muscular torso. Warmth from Kid’s body heat spread through the long night shirt reminding her of all the times she’d spied on ‘normal’ families and envied the other children when their parents would embrace them. Often she’d find herself wondering what it would feel like to be hugged. Her body leaned into the warm embrace. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders, it was a euphoric sense of release and she found herself wanting to stay wrapped in the tender embrace.

Kid released the fragile girl from his hold once he was sure there was enough distance between her and the crate. “You seemed much more graceful a few days ago.” He chuckled.

A few days? “How long have I been asleep?” Malice asked curiously.

“Three days.” Kid said nonchalantly, “Don’t worry we saved you some chores.” He smirked.

“Three days?!” She panicked, “What happened? Where are we? When are we going to make port? Where is the tre-.”

Kid clapped a hand over the scrawny girl’s mouth to silence her incessant questions, “Before you waste what little energy you have remaining asking me pointless questions, why don’t you sit down, shut up and eat something.” He guided her back to the cot she’d been lying on.

Malice sat down reluctantly. She couldn’t remember the last time she had anything to eat. She’d been rotting in that cell for weeks. It was a wonder she could still function at all. Kid disappeared momentarily and surprisingly his absence was felt more intensely than it should have been. When she was alone her mind began to wander to her dark past. Drifting from place to place, stowing aboard pirate ships and other vessels to get to different islands, it wasn’t an easy life. Always surrounded by drifters, vagabonds and criminals, led to a very painful existence. Every day was a test of fate.

A heavenly succulent aroma wafted into the small room. It was doughy and smelled faintly of yeast and melted butter. Bread! Fresh baked bread! Her mouth watered at the thought of the crisp outer shell and the soft fluffy insides. At the thought of bread, her stomach growled startling her in the process. It hadn’t growled in days, she assumed it had shut down or devoured itself.

Mixed in with the delightful aroma of fresh baked bread were some other mouthwatering scents, there was tomato and basil in which she thought there may be some kind of soup present as well as the robust scent of meat.

Kid watched the starving girl curiously as he brought in a tray of food Heat had prepared. He half expected the girl to attack ravenously the moment she smelled the food. However, Malice didn’t even tense. She was sitting exactly where he had left her, like a cryptic porcelain doll. Her face was a stony mask of indifference even though he knew on the inside she must be craving food. How did she remain so composed all the time? In all honesty he was perturbed by the girl.

He set the tray down beside her. Not even a single muscle twitched at the action. It was hard for him to believe that moments ago this same girl had clumsily fallen into a crate and gotten so flustered with him for laughing. She had been so feisty moments ago, but now she was reserved again.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Kid asked her as he stood before her with his arms folded in front of his well toned chest. Why wasn’t she attacking the food?

Her body tensed slightly at the question. Though had he not been paying such close attention to her every move, he’d never have noticed. A single muscle in her jaw clenched for a fraction of a second and returned to normal. She didn’t want to show him any weakness.

Kid smirked at this. The girl was starving to death, but refused to give into temptation. Her will to live was beyond impressive. Someone with that much willpower and determination would be an asset to the crew.

“Do you intend to stand there and watch while I eat?” She asked coolly.

“I have some questions for you.” He shrugged.

“Is it an interrogation?”

“Would you like it to be?” Kid challenged her.

A small smirk wormed its way onto her rose petal lips, “I fear you haven’t the energy for such a task.” She said softly.

Kid stared at the scrawny girl in awe. What did she mean by that? Just what kind of torture and suffering had she gone through to become this warped? She’d inflicted a sufficient amount of damage upon herself without even a wince of pain. Not even a wicked decay covered bone impaled through the palm of her hand had fazed her in the least.

“Eat.” Kid ordered.

“When you stop towering over me.” Malice shrugged.

“Are you sure you’re blind?”

“You’re blocking the sunlight.” She said simply.

Kid begrudgingly stomped to the opposite side of the room and flipped the crate upside down and plopped down with a sigh. He was beginning to think this girl would be more trouble than she was worth. “Eat.” He repeated afraid she’d die at any moment.

Malice forced herself to move slowly and reached out for the bread with both hands. Her uninjured hand reached it first and she tried to keep her mouth from watering as the bread crust crunched beneath her grip. She carefully broke it apart miraculously managing to keep any crumbs from falling and sniffed at it cautiously.

When she was eight a baker in a small village she had attempted to make her home often left bread out for her. He treated her like a wild animal and always tried to lure her closer and closer with food. Initially she’d take the food and run, but he kept at it every day, trying to talk to her and find out more about her. One day the bread he’d given her had a strange odor, he’d tried to drug her. He’d followed her to her usual hiding place when the drug should have taken affect with inappropriate intentions. At a young age she learned that people were despicable beings and couldn’t be trusted. They cared only for themselves. There wasn’t a single person in this world that would ever care for the unwanted girl.

After thorough inspection, she didn’t detect any strange odors or abnormalities and took a small bite. Her taste buds exploded from over stimulation as she bit into the savory buttery doughy bread. The outside had a perfect crunch to it and the inside was perfectly soft and fluffy. It was pure ecstasy and it took every ounce of control she had to keep herself from moaning while she ate.

Captain Kid cleared his throat from the opposite side of the room breaking her from her moment of bliss. “You keep avoiding the question.” He noted.

“What question?” Malice asked between mouthfuls of doughy delight.

“Are you really blind?”

Malice swallowed the last bit of bread a little reluctantly. “No.”

“We removed the stitches. You should be fine.” He said quietly.

Malice hesitated almost fearful that when she opened her eyes she wouldn’t be able to see. Hesitantly, she parted her eyelids and blinked a few times at the sudden blinding light. It burned her retinas at first and she quickly turned her gaze downward not knowing whether or not she could actually see yet. After a few moments the blinding brightness became more bearable and she found herself staring down at a pair of almost skeletal like hands folded over black cotton fabric. One hand was bandaged and a small amount of blood had begun to seep into view. They were her hands! She turned them over slowly. They were still calloused from years of labor and swordplay while trying to survive and the scar from her very first swordfight glared back at her from the back of her hand. It was still an angry slash almost like the very day she’d received it.

The burly man who had challenged her had his blade soaked in some kind of venom that wouldn’t allow the wound to heal. She’d have the inflamed brilliant blood red scar across the back of her hand for the rest of her life. He had claimed to be an expert swordsman; it was hard to believe he’d been bested by a seven-year-old.

She hesitated before raising her head. Her gaze stopped as it reached the dark leather boots adorning captain Kid’s feet. After a moment of hesitation, she lifted her gaze a little further pausing at his flashy yellow and black lizard patterned pants. Her gaze continued to rise past a simple blue sash at his waist and pausing on a set of well-toned abs that were left bare due to the only garment the captain wore to cover his torso being a dark fur jacket with wicked gold spikes at the shoulders that he wore open. His nails were black, his skin was pale yet healthy and he was rippling with muscles. Malice hesitated once again afraid to look the captain in the face. Mustering up whatever courage she could find, she forced herself to look up. He was handsome, devilishly so, with strong angled facial features and feral amber eyes that nearly took her breath away. His hair was a brilliant shade of fiery crimson and spiked atop his head like burning flames due to a pair of goggles he wore across his forehead.

Kid’s heart skipped a beat as he met her beautiful gaze. Her eyes were a dark bloody garnet with what looked like flecks of fire and ash mixed in. Swirls of burning orange and dark ashy grey battled in her crimson irises constantly shifting like wicked flames. Her gaze captivated him, it was piercing and regal as if she’d spent her entire life looking down on others, but it was something more than that. She’d spent her entire life not fearing anything, and killing anyone who dared to get in her way. She had the dark malicious gaze of one who had taken many lives, but deep within her twisted gaze was a heartbreaking loneliness.


	4. Chapter 4

_A haughty nobleman strut down a crowded street with his hooked beak of a nose held high in the air. The passerby parted to make room for him as he made his way toward the town’s bank to drop off some precious gems in his vault as he did every Sunday. Little did he know; he was under careful watch. Three sets of vigilant eyes followed his every move from carefully selected locations._

_Outside the bank stood a young woman in her early twenties with scraggly dirty blonde hair wearing a baby blue dress with a lace shawl wrapped around her slender shoulders. She kept her pale blue eyes on the purse at the man’s waist with his recently acquired gems. At the opposite end of the street a young man in his late twenties with a shaggy mane of tawny hair wearing a simple pair of black trousers with a casual grey hooded sweatshirt waited. His dark forest green eyes zeroed in on the nobleman as he greedily clung to his purse. Hidden in an alleyway next to the bank perched a young eight-year-old girl with bright crimson hair. Her dark garnet eyes trained in on the nobleman waiting for her signal._

_The young woman began to pat at her waist as if she’d lost something. That was the signal! A splash of crimson shot through the crowded street moving so fast it was almost a blur. The young girl slowed as she was about to reach the nobleman and purposely bumped into him._

_“What the devil?!” The nobleman cried suddenly as he was knocked off balance completely unaware to the child’s quick hands that had completely emptied his purse._

_“I’m sorry sir.” The little girl bowed her head and turned to run once more with the goods she’d stolen._

_A strong hand lashed out and slapped her hard across the side of the face causing the small girl to stumble into a nearby building. The man and woman keeping a watchful eye on the duo both muttered a curse under their breath, how had he detected the girl’s deceit, she was the best pick pocket they’d ever seen._

_“Learn some manners you damn brat!” The man barked and the duo let out a sigh of relief, he hadn’t noticed his missing gems._

_The young girl slowly dragged herself to her feet and grimaced at the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She forced herself to bow her head once again, “Sorry sir.”_

_As she turned once more to make her escape, a gruff hand lashed out and caught her by the hair, “If you were really sorry you’d get on your knees and beg for your life you rotten brat.” The man snarled._

_Something shifted in the girl’s attitude at the man’s threat. Her dark garnet eyes began to swirl with an almost black ashen grey color. The man took a step back as her body suddenly went rigid._

_“Don’t lose your cool, brat, just get out of there.” The man at the end of the street muttered under his breath. He’d been a little reluctant to let the brat join in on his heist. There was just something dark and twisted about the girl. She’d asked for a big cut of the pay off and he’d agreed though he had absolutely no intention of giving the girl anything. He’d use her; then dispose of her._

_“Mal! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you! I’m so sorry if she’s caused you any trouble sir.” The blonde woman with pale blue eyes intervened._

_The young woman managed to get the girl away from the nobleman without any trouble and the pair of them made their way to alleyway where their ringleader was hiding. As soon as the pair had completely vanished from sight the nobleman noticed his missing valuables, but the trio was long gone through an underground passage out to a secret cove at the back of the island behind the sheer rocky cliffs._

_They counted their loot dividing it into two piles as the sun began to set. A fire roared in a stone pit giving them enough light to see each gemstone and determine its value._

_“You almost blew it back there, kid.” The man commented as he began tossing gems into each pile at random._

_“You’re shorting me.” The child pointed, “That’s a ruby it’s worth more than the piece of garnet you threw into my pile.”_

_“Sorry about that.” The man swapped the two gems._

_An ominous feeling wrapped around the girl as she noticed the man’s peculiar action. Now he was shorting himself. Clearly he was up to something._

_“What’s a kid like you want with this much treasure anyway?” The man asked curiously._

_“I need a ship.” She replied calmly as she quickly surveyed their small makeshift camp for something to defend herself with if the need arose._

_“What for?” The blonde woman asked with a hiccup as she finished off a bottle of sake._

_“I’m looking for someone.” The child replied as her gaze locked on a dagger hanging out of the man’s pack only a few feet from where she was sitting._

_“Who?” The man asked as he planned his next move, there were only a few gems left and he’d have to act quickly before the brat took off, she was quick._

_“My father.” Though the blade was made for an adult, it felt comfortable in her hands as she pulled it from its sheath without drawing any attention._

_“Yeah, who’s that?” His hand went for his holster._

_“You shouldn’t have tried to double cross me.” A blade was pressed to his throat, halting him from withdrawing his gun._

_‘click’_

_A gun was cocked behind the pair locked in a stalemate. The child muttered a profanity under her breath; she’d thought the inebriated woman wouldn’t be a problem._

_“I think it’s time for you to leave, Malice.” The woman slurred._

_“You’re drunk.” The child shrugged, “By the time you pull the trigger, I’ll have already slit his throat. You’ll miss me anyway and by the time you figure out how to reload, you’ll be dead. You should think about this more clearly lady.”_

_“Get out of here, demon child.” The woman snapped sounding a little more sober than she had a moment ago._

_Malice turned to the woman at the insult and her garnet eyes narrowed into a glare. The man caught her by the wrist and hurled her to the ground knocking the air from her lungs as he kneed her in the stomach and pinned her down._

_“Don’t ever look away from your target, brat.” He smirked as he held down her hand with the knife and un-holstered his gun with his free hand. “Get the loot together.” He turned to the inebriated woman as Malice frantically searched the ground with her free hand for some sort of weapon._

_Her small hand brushed across a long jagged rock and she gripped it tightly in her hand and swung with all her might. A sickening crack came from the man’s jaw as the bone broke from the impact followed by the gut wrenching tearing sound of flesh as the jagged rock tore into his cheek and ripped through to his mouth. He let out a cry of pain as blood poured from the wound dousing the small child pinned beneath him. His grip on his gun loosened as he fell off the girl and landed in a sniveling heap on the cold hard ground desperately trying to stop the flow of blood from the gaping wound in his cheek._

_Malice slowly picked herself up off the ground, “Don’t ever look away from your target.” She reminded him coolly as she picked up his dropped gun._

_BANG!_

_A sharp searing pain reverberated through the small girl’s body as something tore through her side. She spun around quickly as crimson blood spilled from the wound and seeped down her leg. It had gone clean through and from the burning sensation in her abdomen, may have nicked an organ. The inebriated woman stared in awe at the bleeding girl; surprised that she’d actual managed to hit her. Malice’s vision began to darken as her body began to shut down from the pain and blood loss. Her hands trembled as she attempted to aim the firearm at the inebriated woman. Blood began to pool around her feet from the wound to her side and her vision slowly began to fade. She slipped to her knees with a soft groan of pain and allowed herself to fall into unconsciousness._

Malice woke with a start from the haunting memory that plagued her sleep. When had she fallen asleep?

“You sure she’ll make it, Captain?” A somewhat familiar voice asked from outside the dark room.

She blinked a few times and took in her surroundings. It was a small room, the same one she had woken up in earlier, however the crate was now missing. A single bedside table rested at the head of the cot she was currently lying on. Atop the table sat a polished silver locket and a single pewter candelabrum.

Her hands reached out and caressed the small silver locket. It was the locket the young novice had given her. Quickly, she clasped it around her neck and tucked it beneath her black cotton nightshirt. She didn’t remember much after waking up before. Kid had been here and laughed at her for falling into the crate and he’d brought her some delicious bread, but that was all she could remember.

“She doesn’t seem like the type to give up that easily.” Kid’s deep arrogant voice responded outside her door.

Pain throbbed in her side as she shakily sat up. Every time she dreamt of that day the old wound would ache. Her feet swung over the edge of the bed as she forced herself to get up. A shiver ran down her spine as her bare feet brushed across the cold hard wood floor. She crossed the small space between the cot and the door in a few short strides. Hesitantly, she reached for the door knob not entirely sure if she wanted to face Captain Kid and the rest of his crew, but she needed answers.

Malice silently nudged the door open and peered outside. Her room was a part of the upper cabin and opened up to a small deck that looked out over the main deck, the mast, and the ship’s haunting skull figurehead. Four men sat around an upturned crate, sitting atop barrels, drinking booze and playing a game of cards. She recognized the crimson haired Captain Kid sitting furthest away from her and the only one who’d be able to see her if he looked up. To his right sat a man with untamable blonde hair wearing an odd blue and white striped helmet that completely concealed his face.

Sitting atop a barrel to the left of the captain was a gaunt man with pale skin and long grayish white hair with what looked like seams for lips and deep red barbed thorn tattoos around his neck and stretching down his arms. Across from Kid was the tallest in the bunch, but she couldn’t make out any of his features due to the long dark headdress he wore that completely concealed the back half of his body.

Kid’s feral amber eyes drifted upward as he sensed her curious gaze, “You’re awake. At least it didn’t take another three days.” He smirked causing the other three to turn to her.

Malice ignored the stares of the other men and glared back at the captain, “How long was I asleep this time?”

Kid shrugged, “It’s not my job to keep track of your sleeping habits.” His eyes danced with laughter as he watched her carefully. He was trying to strike a nerve, trying to get a rise out of the girl.

Malice rolled her eyes at this, “What happened? I don’t remember falling asleep.”

“I’m beginning to think you have narcolepsy, that’s twice now you’ve collapsed while I was trying to have a conversation with you.” Kid scoffed as Malice slowly made her way down the steps onto the main deck.

“I told you, Captain. Her body probably forced a shutdown to conserve energy because she was severely injured and starving.” The masked man noted.

Malice remembered that voice and remembered Kid addressing him as Killer that day on Captain Hobbs’ ship. “It won’t happen again.” She said coolly.

Kid smirked at this, “Are you ready to answer my questions now, or are you going to faint to get out of it again?”

“I’ll answer yours if you answer mine.” Malice shrugged as she sat atop the hull of the ship not too far from their card table setup with her legs crossed.

A nerve twitched in the captain’s temple. This woman was absolutely nerve wracking, “Very well. I’ll start.” He didn’t bother looking up at her as he played his turn at whatever card game they were playing. “Why did you join up with that pathetic excuse for a pirate?”

“He had a ship and I needed to get somewhere.” Malice sighed, “Where’s the treasure?”

“Safe.” Kid responded shortly, “Where were you headed?”

“Somewhere.” Malice smirked.

The other crew members looked between the two cautiously as the tension in the air became stifling. Both the captain and the young woman were trying to get a rise out of the other and the captain had a very short fuse.

“Answer my questions, damn it!” Kid snapped.

“You’re giving me elusive answers. I’m just returning the favor.” Malice smiled wickedly. “So where’s the treasure, really?”

Kid glared at the cryptic young woman, “In my room.” He sighed reluctantly, “Where were you going?” He repeated.

“I don’t know where.” Malice shrugged but held up her hands to stop the angry captain from snapping at her, “I’m searching for someone, but I don’t know where they are.”

“Too vague.” Kid grumbled. “Who is it?”

Malice shook her head, “My turn.”

Kid looked ready to blow a fuse.

“Captain.” Killer warned in an attempt to keep the young red haired man composed.

“What happened after I agreed to join you?”

“You fainted.” Kid shrugged.

Malice scowled at this.

“Who are you looking for?” Kid demanded.

“A pirate.” Malice smirked knowing the obscure answer would make him snap.

Kid jumped to his feet with a roar and flipped the crate sending cards flying everywhere in the midst of his rage. She was beyond infuriating and to be honest Kid had no idea why she affected him so much.


	5. Chapter 5

_“You did good kid.” A gruff voice admitted in the darkness as a large calloused hand reached out and pat the crimson haired nine-year-old on the head._

_Secretly, the young girl was overjoyed by the praise of the notorious pirate captain. For a brief moment, the man’s praise made her forget about the parents who abandoned her and all the hardships she’d endured until then. Though, she knew better, happiness was fleeting and people were too despicable to ever be trusted._

_The young crimson haired girl stayed on Captain Synister’s ship for three months as a thief. She was so small and faster than anything he’d ever seen. She’d sneak onto ships at harbors when they’d dock without anyone taking any notice and when they’d leave the port they’d be at least ten times richer._

_On a particularly stormy night after a raid on an enemy ship, the young girl woke as the door to her small secluded room opened. She stayed on her side pretending to be asleep and listened to the sounds of the intruder curious as to what they were doing in her room. A familiar calloused hand smoothed through her hair in a fawning manner._

_“Did you need something, Captain?” The girl asked softly as she reached under her pillow for the dagger she kept hidden. Her hand met nothing but sheet causing her eyes to widen at the realization. Someone had been in her room when she was stealing from the enemy ship._

_“Looking for something?” His gruff voice breathed in her ear as a cool blade was pressed to the side of her neck. “Malice.” He whispered the nickname the public had given the ghost of a girl. No one knew her appearance they just knew of her reputation. “Were you planning to run me through when I least suspected it? I know how many other big shots you’ve killed.”_

_“I don’t kill unless given reason to.” Malice said softly as her hand reached beneath her cot to the small wicked knife she kept concealed praying the captain hadn’t found it in his search. Her fingers brushed across the cool metal and she held back her victorious smile. “They all double crossed me.”_

_The blade dug into the side of her neck causing blood to bubble forth, “Aye, and that’s what I aim to do.” He chuckled, “You see, Malice, I never had any intention of splitting my treasure at any percentile with a brat.”_

_“So what do you plan to do with me?” Malice asked calmly as she tightened her grip on the small concealed knife._

_“Well, you see love, I’m a sick man and no matter how dark and twisted you might be on the inside, you’re a beautiful little girl.” His warm breath hitting the back of her neck sent a chill down her spine._

_“Disgusting.” Malice hissed under her breath as she rolled away from the blade and onto her feet with her knife at the ready. “I’ll gut you like a pig.” She smirked wickedly. He may be stronger and quadruple her in size but she was fast._

_“Should have known.” The captain smiled, “Luckily I brought some back up.”_

_Malice’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second as five burly men spilled into the room. Were they all ‘sick’? How could they stand by and let their captain do such a thing to a child? “I’ll kill you all.” Her voice was cool and dripping with venom._

_“Go ahead and try, but you won’t make it out alive, and I’m not too particular about what type of condition your body is in.” The captain guffawed with a wicked gleam in his eye._

A cannon blast shook the cryptic young woman from her daze. The rest of the Kid Pirates were preparing for boarding the enemy ship. She could feel the captain’s feral gaze on her back as she stood frozen in place.

“Have you decided to join us in the real world? Or shall we leave you to your girlish fantasies?” He challenged the girl.

Malice turned to the captain with an arrogant smirk plastered across her face, “If you like, I can take care of the ship single handedly. I’ll even give you a front row seat since you seem to like watching me so much.” She patted an upturned crate with her hand to goad the red haired young man.

“I’m getting a little tired of your attitude, girl.” Captain Kid hissed as he stomped over to the young woman completely oblivious the cannon balls raining down in the water around them.

“Captain?!” Killer called in concern as he sliced through two cannon balls that would have hit the ship. The captain’s devil fruit ability would be much more effective.

“So why did you invite me along?” Malice asked with a wicked smile.

Kid pursed his dark lips at this. He wasn’t entirely sure himself. The girl intrigued him and there was this heartbreaking loneliness in her dark garnet eyes. Normally he wouldn’t care about such trivial frivolous things, but the broken girl stirred something within him.

“Hate to break up this sentimental moment,” Killer said dryly as he, Heat and Wire attempted to fend off all the cannon balls. “Perhaps you two could continue this later?”

Kid and Malice turned simultaneously to glare at the masked first mate.

“Or not.” Killer grumbled.

“Why did you agree to join in the first place?” Kid shot back at the cryptic young woman.

Malice hesitated momentarily, “Don’t take it personally; it was the best option at the time.”

Kid glared at this, “Well maybe you should just join those bastards.” He waved at the attacking ship.

“Speaking of those bastards-.” Killer attempted to intervene once more.

“SHUT UP!” Kid and Malice snapped simultaneously before exchanging looks of annoyance and frustration.

Malice smirked at the captain and placed a gentle hand on the seething man’s shoulder, “It wouldn’t be as much fun without you.” She smiled surprising the captain and crew alike, “Who would I torment?”

Kid rolled his eyes at this, though deep down he was pleased that she didn’t want to jump ship. She may be insufferable and push his buttons to no end, but there was something comforting about her presence on the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

_Until the age of six, the young girl had lived her life with a young woman in her late twenties, Izra; she was neither cruel nor kind. She wasn’t affectionate and quite honestly didn’t care if the little girl was alive or dead. The child was just a painful reminder to her, the thing that killed her dreams. All because at one point in time, when the child was an infant she took pity on her. From the day she found the babe, she began to hate it._

_Izra was an understudy to a very beautiful and talented raven-haired dancer. They danced in a very strict dance academy that traveled the world to perform. However, the raven-haired dancer didn’t have a care in the world for rules; she was spoiled because she was the star of the show. She’d fallen in love with a pirate during their travels. Everyone believed it to be a fling and thought nothing more would come of it. A few weeks after their parting, the dancer became sick in the mornings. The dance academy worried the girl would ruin their reputation and threatened to fire her. Through sheer willpower alone, the young woman concealed the fetus within her stomach without any notice. A child was born completely unknown to the world and left to die in an alleyway. The young dancer couldn’t have such a burden to put an end to her career. Upon seeing the dancer’s cruel intent, Izra took in the babe and was cast out of the dance academy._

_One night when the young crimson haired girl was six, the young woman stumbled in late reeking of shame, sweat and alcohol. The young girl waited up for her matron, worried about the older woman’s safety. “You’re back pretty late.” She said quietly, “Should I make coffee?”_

_Izra glared at the child, “It’s your fault I live this way.”_

_This wasn’t unusual behavior for the inebriated woman. When she was drunk she’d often say mean things to the child, but she’d learned to tune it out. The young girl prepared the coffee in silence._

_“And you’re wretched mother.” Izra spat._

_Mother? The young girl turned to the woman curiously, “I have a mother?”_

_“Of course you do.” Izra snapped, “She’s disgraceful and before you start getting all hopeful she thinks you’re the scum of this world and threw you out to die when you were born.”_

_“Oh.” The young girl resumed her task, “Do I have a father?”_

_Izra attempted to sit at the table with a sigh and ended up missing her chair. She fell to the floor with a loud ‘oof’ and hurled an empty bottle that she claimed caused her to fall at the child. It shattered against the small girl’s shoulder and she winced as tiny glass shards dug into her skin from the impact._

_“He’s a pirate.” Izra said softly feeling a pang of guilt for injuring the girl. Deep down she knew it wasn’t the child’s fault; it was the despicable mother of the child. “I’m sorry, girl.” She sighed, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”_

_The young girl offered the woman a small smile, “It’s okay, just a scratch, I can barely feel it.” She attempted to sound brave._

_Izra shook her head as the young girl poured her a cup of coffee and prepared it how Izra preferred it. “Do you want to know more about him?” She asked the child._

_The girl nodded and sat at the table across from the sobering woman._

A strong arm wound around Malice’s slender waist and she was suddenly drawn into someone’s muscular embrace and pressed against a well-toned chest as a slew of bullets whizzed past. Her garnet eyes wildly scanned her surroundings. Somehow a massive fight had broken out while she was reminiscing.

“Would you mind paying attention so I don’t have to save your ass?” A familiar arrogant voice growled and she could feel it reverberating in the bare chest her face was buried in.

Malice looked up curiously to find the angry red haired pirate captain glaring down at her, “Why did you save me?” She smirked.

“Beginning to regret that.” Kid grumbled though he still hadn’t released her from his hold.

“Seriously?!” Killer growled as he fended off two attackers at once and happened to spot his captain and the twisted girl locked in an embrace, “You two are not getting out of this one!” The masked man snapped as he broke the two apart and pressed a wicked looking curved blade into the girl’s hand, “Go take out your frustrations on them.” He waved at the attacking pirate crew.

Malice shrugged, “They don’t look like much of a challenge.” She turned a wicked glare to Kid, “I’m surprised that someone of your caliber would need any help with such a trivial task.”

Kid clenched his fists at his sides, “Remind me again why I saved you?” He grumbled sourly as he took Killer’s advice and turned his rage toward the attacking pirate crew.

Before Malice could retort with a snappy comeback she paused as she sensed a disturbance in the water beneath them. She opened her mouth to call out a warning to Kid and the others but hesitated as she watched the handsome red haired captain fighting in awe. He repelled attacks with some strange devil fruit ability and there was something mesmerizing about the malicious gleam in his feral orbs as he cut down his opponents. A wicked smile wormed its way onto her lips as she watched him ruthlessly attack the enemy crew.

A cannon blast thundered from the attacking ship and Malice barely dove out of the way of the blast as the cannon ball surged toward her. She was losing her edge lately. Her senses seemed dulled compared to normal. With a newfound determination, she adjusted her grip on the wicked blade Killer had given her and dove into the onslaught of enemies. The enemies panicked as the frail girl completely vanished from sight, moving so fast she was no more than a black blur due to her raven hair fanning out behind her.

Beautiful arcs of crimson shot out from her victims as she sliced through them with ease. Kid smirked as all of her opponents fell in a matter of seconds. He knew there was a reason he’d asked her to join his crew. She reminded him of a ghost he’d once heard rumors about. A ghost of a girl by the name of Malice, though it was said that her hair was the color of the blood of those she’d slaughtered. People referred to the malevolent spirit as a ghost for lack of knowledge and certainty on her origin. She was silent as death itself and would always disappear without a trace. There was no mistaking it by how easily she cut those men down, this was the ghost. The ghost everyone thought had vanished.

Malice focused her concentration on the ship below water preparing a sneak attack. There were already a surprising amount of enemies spilling aboard their ship. Not all of them were as pathetic as they’d originally suspected. The captain didn’t need additional men to worry about. She closed her eyes as she envisioned the vessel below them. In a matter of seconds she pinpointed another thirty enemies below.

At a very young age, Malice discovered she had a strange gift. As she grew older she learned the rare gift was called Haki and was essentially the willpower of the user. Upon discovering this gift, she trained her mind and body to be able to hone and perfect it. She focused on the men below the water and felt the familiar flow of energy through her veins as she invaded their consciousness. Even rarer than Haki itself, was the type of Haki she first learned to master, a rare form of Haki that only one in a million are capable of, Conqueror’s Haki.

It took a great deal of undivided concentration to pinpoint and focus her influence to a localized area. As she overpowered the enemies underwater, the ones onboard began to get antsy waiting for their reinforcements. One of the enemies noticed the strange cryptic girl’s trancelike focus and grew uneasy. There was something mysterious about the gaunt girl, he had a hunch she was responsible, somehow, for their reinforcements delay.

Kid hurled two of his opponents overboard with a single swipe from the mechanical arm he’d created with his devil fruit ability. He turned to smirk at the cryptic young woman only to find her spacing out once again. What was she doing? She stood frozen in place with her fists clenched so tight her already pale knuckles were white as a sheet and her scarred eyelids revealed as she kept her eyes sealed shut.

A burly beast of a man lunged for the fragile young woman as she concentrated on the task at hand in an attempt to incapacitate the enemies in the sea below. The beast of a man roared as he raised his heavy wooden mallet readying to attack the frozen girl.

“Malice!” Kid snapped trying to shake the girl back to reality as he fought desperately to reach her. There was no way he could make it in time, and the wooden mallet was completely unaffected by his devil fruit ability. “MALICE!” He yelled as the burly man swung the great mallet.

Her piercing garnet eyes flashed open, her task completed, and she quickly flitted from view. The mallet smashed into the deck with a spray of wooden splinters as it crashed clean through. “Don’t interfere.” Malice hissed venomously as she appeared behind the big bulk of a man and drove the wicked curved blade right between his ribs.

Kid felt a wave of relief wash over him as the cryptic young woman offered him a small smirk, but there was something off about her. She looked tired as if she’d already exhausted a great deal of her energy. There was more to the eerie girl and Kid found his thoughts lingered on the girl more than he’d like to admit. She invaded his consciousness like a sickness and though it was a little unsettling to him, he was perfectly content with it.


	7. Chapter 7

_By stowing aboard a navy ship, the eight-year-old crimson haired girl had made it all the way to Sabaody Archipelago. She’d never imagined she’d make it so far. Her father was out there somewhere, whether it was the East Blue, South Blue, North Blue, West Blue, Grandline or the New World, he was out there and she’d find him. Due to her just stowing aboard ships it was hard to follow a particular path and often times she’d end up backtracking._

_Passerby pointed at the small crimson haired child and whispered as she passed by. There was a strange dark aura around the scrawny girl, her dark piercing garnet eyes burned like fiery embers and a constant scowl remained on her cherubic face. Though she was so small, she carried a decent sized blade at her waist._

_A band of slavers spotted the child and smiled to themselves at their easy prey unaware of the watchful gaze of the Dark King who’d also taken notice of the strange child. There was something oddly familiar about that blazing red hair._

_“Hey, little girl, are you lost?” One of the slavers, a slob of a man with a large beer gut, wearing a stained white shirt and tattered shorts called out to the crimson haired girl._

_Malice paused for a moment, she was indeed unsure of where she was heading. She’d heard that there may be a man on the island who knew the whereabouts of her father. Her heart started to race within her chest as the men drew steadily nearer. Something was wrong. There was a strange aura around the men, they couldn’t be trusted; they didn’t have good intentions._

_“I’m fine.” The little girl replied curtly before resuming her pace._

_“What’s the hurry, we could take you to Sabaody Park; a kid like you would just love it-.”_

_“I have no interest in amusement parks; I can find my way just fine, thank you.” Malice cut the man off coolly._

_“Don’t get cocky, brat!” The man lunged for the small girl while retrieving a drug soaked rag from his pocket._

_The petite girl flitted out of the way of his attack. “Please don’t misunderstand.” She unsheathed the wicked blade at her waist, “This isn’t for show and you’d not be the first pack of scumbags to be felled by this blade.”_

_The men stared at the creepy child in awe for a moment as eerie chills ran down their spines. The man who’d addressed her first forced himself to laugh it off, “Children shouldn’t play with swords.”_

_“Swords aren’t for playing." The little girl giggled as she vanished from sight._

_“What the-.” The man began._

_A crimson blur shot toward him from behind as the small child launched her attack. Every adult she’d come across in her travels had been wicked. Was there any hope for adults or did she live in a world of evil? The slavers panicked as their leader suddenly fell to his knees with a cry. His booze stained shirt now being bathed in blood._

_“Boss!” The others cried frantically as vibrant scarlet blood seeped into the back of his shirt from a deep slash across his shoulder blades. “You little brat!” They turned to the crimson haired girl as she appeared before them once more._

_‘BANG’_

_Malice winced as she felt something pierce her in the shoulder. It was strange, she didn’t feel her flesh tear nor did she feel a bullet. Her body began to feel tingly and numb. A tranquilizer gun! She frantically tried to hold onto consciousness using willpower alone to fight off the effects of the drug now coursing through her veins._

_“You should have finished me off, brat.” The man she’d cut down moments before hissed at her as he shakily got to his feet._

_“There’s still plenty of time for that.” Malice seethed as she tightened her grip on her blade. Her heartbeat began to slow and the edges of her vision grew hazy._

_The Dark King watched from his perch in the mangroves looking down at the pack of thugs surrounding the mysterious girl in disdain. For a child, she was pretty remarkable with a blade. Though it showed she had absolutely no formal training, she still executed each attack with flawless poise and grace. Something about the girl reminded him of one of the many trainees Roger had invited on their ship as a part of his crew. Though her current situation warranted a great amount of distress, she was calm and focused. Despite the sedatives trying to bring her down, she pushed onward with steadfast determination. This child was lethal._

_It had been eleven years now since the Roger Pirates disbanded it was entirely possible that in that time frame he could have had a child. He didn’t seem like the type to abandon family though. Why was she on her own at such a young age?_

_The young girl staggered as the drugs began to take over her basic motor function. Her vision blurred, her attackers becoming nothing more than fuzzy blobs of color. Desperately she clung to consciousness and launched herself at the surrounding blobs. Her gait was unsteady, her swings becoming weaker, and her movement becoming sluggish. She was losing the battle, succumbing to the sedatives being pumped through her system._

_“No.” Malice gasped as she felt herself fall to her knees. Her enemies were weakened, all sporting some type of injury and were still wary of the semi-conscious girl. She plunged her blade into the ground in an attempt to offer her further support to get back on her feet, but the sedatives were too strong._

_The leader of the scum stepped forward with a malicious gleam in his eye as he chuckled darkly at the fallen girl. “Nice try, little girl.” He reached out to grab the child._

_Not wanting to release her blade, because it was the only thing keeping her partially upright, Malice lashed out at the man’s face with her nails. She almost grimaced at the feel of his skin dragging beneath her nails not wanting to imagine how much of his flesh she’d have to pick out of them later if she survived. If only she could access whatever that power was she’d stumbled across a couple of years ago._

_The man howled in pain and fell back from the child with a groan as blood poured down his face from the five deep scratches falling from his temple, partially over his right eye and down his cheek. “Stupid bitch!” He snarled as he lumbered back to his feet and charged at the girl._

_Malice attempted to block the blow, but her reactions were slow and sluggish due to the sedative working through her veins. The thug backhanded her with enough force that she was hurled a good distance away from the group. She hit the ground, hard, and groaned as stars exploded behind her eyelids. It took a few moments for her vision to return to its blurry state._

_When she was finally able to make out colored blobs once more she was shocked to find that the thugs were all keeping their distance as a new blob of color stood in front of her. It was a silver blob, from head to toe, wearing a silver cloak with shoulder length flowing silver hair. Why was the silver blob protecting her?_

“What’s the story behind that locket?” Kid asked one starry night as he, Killer, Heat, and Wire played a hand of cards on the main deck.

Malice had been standing off near the hull staring out blankly across the vast endless star speckled ocean while clasping the silver locket in her hand. She hadn’t even realized she’d been doing it until Kid had snapped her out of her reverie. With a shrug she tucked the locket under her shirt. It fell against her bare chest, surprisingly warm and comforting as it rested against her.

“Stop ignoring me.” Kid growled as the stoic young woman refused to answer.

Malice hid her smirk and continued staring off into the vast endless night. Killer, Heat and Wire nonchalantly held the crate they were playing cards on down for fear their captain would, in a fit of rage, flip it over (again). The red haired captain seethed with rage.

“Answer me!” Kid roared at the girl.

“You throw the cutest tantrums.” Malice teased, her garnet eyes twinkling with humor.

Kid stared at her for a long moment as he felt his face grow hot.

“The name Kid, is amusingly fitting.” She smirked.

“Stop teasing me!” Kid barked as he clenched his fists in anger.

“I hate to interrupt this lover’s quarrel-.” Killer began.

“We’re not lovers!” Malice and Kid snarled at the first mate enraged both looking ready to attack the masked man.

Killer held his hands up for peace, “As I was sayi-.”

“I don’t date kids.” Malice teased the captain once more.

Kid lunged for the young woman with a growl finally losing his temper. Killer, Heat and Wire cringed waiting for their captain to strike the girl as she stood her ground smirking defiantly at the enraged Kid. She was taunting him, like she wanted to be hit.

Malice smirked as Kid raised his arm as if to strike and flitted to the left. A strong hand caught her near the elbow and she gasped as she was wrenched back and began to panic as Kid wrapped his arms around her. What was he doing?

“You may be fast as hell, but you’re pretty predictable.” Kid chuckled as he held her tightly against him.

Malice struggled against him futilely, she wanted to break from his grip, but he had her arms pinned down at her sides. Tender feelings of warmth spread through her as she found herself paralyzed in the captain’s embrace. “What are you doing?!” She growled as she tried once more to break his iron hold.

“I thought this would be more effective.” Kid smirked remembering how the girl had reacted when he’d held her after keeping her from falling into an open crate.

“Let me go!” Malice growled as she thought of all the times she’d longed to be held by someone, all the times she’d watched happy families and couples holding each other.

“It’s amusing watching you struggle.” He goaded the girl.

“LET ME GO!” Malice screamed as she felt the sting of tears burning her eyes. She would not cry in front of them!

“Tell me about the locket.” Kid shrugged.

“No!” Malice struggled desperately as her body urged her to lean into his embrace. “STOP!” She choked as an overwhelming amount of the feelings she’d thought she’d bottled up began to swell within her.

“All you have to do is tell me about the stupid locket.” Kid snapped losing his patience with the stubborn girl.

Malice furiously blinked back tears, “Fine, just let me go!”

Kid released the raven haired girl from his hold and watched as she took a shaky step backward. Her eyes were glassy and filled with moisture. She blinked rapidly a few times to clear the moisture from her eyes while Kid waited patiently for her response.

“It’s none of your business.” She smirked before dashing off quick as lightning to avoid the enraged captain.

“GET BACK HERE!” Kid snarled as she disappeared below deck knowing there were more places to hide below deck.


	8. Chapter 8

_It was late, later than she’d ever had to wait up for Izra before. Six-year-old Malice hesitated at the back door of the kitchen. Izra didn’t like her going outside, it raised a lot of unwanted questions for the older woman. Shouts and screams rang through the still night and Malice felt a feeling of unease settle in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong._

_Gunshots echoed from the direction of town causing the child to jump as terror gripped her racing heart. Her trembling hand gripped the cool metal doorknob and she wrenched it open without second thought. Thick black smoke coiled into the night sky blocking out the sparkling stars and the gleaming moon with a thick layer of doom. Hungry flames lapped at buildings in town, spreading rapidly through the marketplace, to the town hall and finally reaching the tavern._

_People were frantically running about avoiding debris and smoldering timber as the buildings began to collapse. Why was the town on fire? Malice sprinted forward pushing her way through the stampeding crowd desperately searching for Izra’s familiar face. People slammed into the girl left and right knocking her down, stepping on her and shoving her out of the way as they frantically tried to flee._

_“Hey! What’s going on?!” Malice screamed as she struggled to avoid being trampled._

_“BANDITS!” Someone cried._

_Bandits? Malice had never heard of a bandit before. Finally, she broke through the crowd of escaping townspeople to find herself outside of the crumbling tavern. Where was Izra? She hadn’t seen her in the crowd._

_“IZRA?!” Malice screamed frantically as she noticed a group of men dressed in black carrying torches and brandishing swords, pistols, axes and various other odd weapons as they marched through the streets drunkenly. Occasionally they’d throw a torch at a nearby building that had yet to catch fire and they’d all erupt into raucous laughter. Were they bandits?_

_The crimson haired girl’s heart skipped a beat as she heard someone cough inside the collapsing tavern. Her heart then plummeted into the pit of her stomach; it was a woman’s cough._

_“IZRA!” She sprinted into the flaming building, the long skirt of her simple grey dress trying to trip her up as she dived into the onslaught of warped flames. Sweat immediately began to pour down her skin as the sweltering heat from the relentless fire beat at her mercilessly._

_Her eyes strained to see through the heat and falling timber in an attempt to find the helpless victim trapped within. If it was her matron, she desperately hoped the woman was alright. In the corner of the bar she saw a small patch of the room still untouched by the flames and a familiar inebriated woman crouched in the corner curled in a ball sobbing. Thick toxic smoke hung in the air and persistently wound around the child trying to fill her lungs and bring her down._

_Malice dropped lower to the ground and tore off a strip of her dress to tie around her face as a makeshift mask as she began the task of crawling across the burning floor in a measly attempt to get to her matron. “IZRA!” She yelled in an attempt to snap the inebriated woman from her sobbing fit._

_The young woman opened her caramel golden eyes and sobered up a little as she spotted the crimson haired girl crawling toward her. “Girl?! What are you doing?!” She yelled as realization dawned on her. “GET OUT!”_

_“NO!” Malice screamed, “COME WITH ME!”_

_The rooftop overhead began to groan as the fire slowly began to eat away at it. There wasn’t much time; the roof would cave in soon. They had to hurry._

_“Stupid girl! Get out now!” Izra yelled._

_“NOT WITHOUT YOU!” Malice snapped back. Only a little further, she only had a little further to go until she reached her._

_Izra began to cough once more as the thick black smoke began to fill her lungs. “W-why?” She choked._

_Malice winced as her hands and knees began to sear from the burning wood beneath her. “You didn’t abandon me.” She said quietly_

_A wave of guilt washed over the now sober young woman, “I did, Girl, I did abandon you, so many times.” She admitted. “You have no idea how many times I just picked up and left. I thought I could just get rid of my problem if I left you.”_

_“I know.” Malice smiled softly, “I always watched you leave in the middle of the night with a bag full of belongings, but you always came back.”_

_Izra’s eyes welled with tears, “I didn’t want to!”_

_“But you did.” Malice extended her hand to the young woman as she finally reached her, “Let’s go home, Izra.”_

_Izra hesitated; she’d treated the child horribly over the years. Hit her, yelled at her, belittled her. She’d never even given her a single sense of belonging; she’d never given her a name or a purpose. Why, why would the girl risk her life to save her? Shakily she reached out and accepted the young girl’s hand and offered her a smile, “Let’s go home.” She repeated after the girl. From this day on, she’d treat her how she deserved, she’d treat her like family, maybe even adopt her._

_The two began crawling back toward the exit as debris from the crumbling rooftop fell around them. A large burning piece of tar covered roof tile fell onto the small girl’s shoulder and she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as it seared into her flesh._

_“No!” Izra panicked upon seeing the girl’s burning skin and quickly began trying to pat the fire out._

_“It’s fine. Hurry!” Malice urged the woman forward while ignoring the pain in her shoulder._

_The pair made it outside of the building just before it collapsed with a groan. Izra turned to the injured girl with tears in her eyes and held out her arms, “Thank you so much, girl.”_

_‘BANG’_

_Malice’s heart fell as she watched Izra’s body jolt from the impact of the bullet hitting her in the chest. Blood seeped down the front of the woman’s shirt as she collapsed to the ground._

_“IZRA!” The child cried in a panic._

_The men Malice had seen earlier guffawed from behind her, “Apparently these two didn’t get the message.”_

_The girl turned to the group of men feeling her heart begin to harden as Izra gasped desperately behind her. Her garnet eyes burned with rage startling the group of approaching men and halting them in their tracks. They laughed uneasily, chiding themselves for being afraid of a child, but after awhile they felt a chill. It was like the child’s eyes were burning like the smoldering city around her. She clenched her fists and held back the swell of tears as strangled gurgling sounds came from the dying woman behind her._

_“Let’s leave the brat.” One of the men suggested and attempted to backtrack._

_“G-girl.” Izra coughed behind her pulling her smoldering garnet gaze away from the pack of scum. “Come here.”_

_Malice dropped down beside her dying matron as tears welled in her eyes, “Izra-.” She choked._

_“Hush now. I don’t have much time.” Izra smiled as blood dribbled from the corner of her lips._

_“You’re going to be fine. We’re going to go back home!” Malice cried, finally unable to hold back her tears._

_“I’m so sorry.” A single tear slipped down the older woman’s perfectly bronzed cheek, “I regret so much, but the thing I regret the most, is how I treated you.”_

_“You saved me.” Malice tried to reassure the dying woman, “I owe you so much.”_

_Izra placed a bloody hand to the girl’s cheek, “I wished so much to have a child of my own, but I was stubborn and couldn’t see the beautiful daughter I already had…” A coughing fit claimed her and more bloody sputum bubbled up from her throat as her lungs began to fill with blood. “I’m so sorry.”_

_Tears streamed down the young girl’s cheeks as she desperately clung to the dying woman’s hand. “Please. Don’t go.”_

_“I lov-.” Izra shuddered as death gripped her and let out one final gasp before falling into death’s cold eternal embrace._

_“IZRA!” The child screamed as tears rolled down her ash and blood stained cheeks. “NO!” She wailed as something triggered within her and an overwhelming flow of energy coursed through her veins._

_All the bandits collapsed to the ground as a strange cold aura shot from the small child knocking them all unconscious._

Malice woke with a muffled cry as the haunting memory plagued her dreams. Her cheeks were salty and stained with dried tears. Though Izra was not related to her by blood, she was the only mother the broken girl had ever had and was the trigger for the release of great power sealed within her. Cold sweat clung to her frail body from her tormented dream.

It was the middle of the night, everyone else would be asleep. Perhaps it would be good for her to get some fresh air. The cool night air would help clear her head. She peeled her nightshirt away from her damp skin as she silently slipped from her bed and quickly changed into a simple black t-shirt and a pair of slightly too big baggy grey and black plaid shorts. Kid had apparently obtained them when they’d made port while she was unconscious during her first few days aboard the ship. Though she appreciated the gesture, she couldn’t help but wonder what had been going through his mind when he’d gotten half of it as none of it was in the right size and not all of them were even in the same sizes. She had a few guesses, the first that he’d just gone into a store and shoved a bunch of stuff at random into a bag. Her second guess was that he’d gotten into a fight with a bunch of teenagers and stole all their clothes as most of it did seem to be what teenage boys would wear. Sadly, she believed her second guess to be the right one. Her captain was a bully.

She tucked the silver locket that now never left her person beneath her shirt and tip toed out of her room. A brisk gentle salty breeze swept around her chilling her partially damp skin and sending a shiver down her spine the moment she escaped the warmth and safety of her room. To her surprise, the deck wasn’t completely encased in darkness as she’d expected, there was a single lantern sitting atop an upturned crate. Someone else had been awake recently. There were some papers atop the crate and what looked like pieces of charcoal.

Curiosity got the better of her and she silently crept down the stairs of the upper deck to the main deck below. Cautiously she scanned the deck before tip toeing to the crate. Had someone been writing something? Why would they write in charcoal? The hard wood of the deck was cold against her bare feet and she found herself wishing she’d put on some socks or shoes before venturing out of her room. Malice paused as she got closer to the crate and spotted a beautiful picture scrawled across the parchment in charcoal. It was a breathtaking night seascape with the moon just barely over the horizon. The drawing was so lifelike it was almost like a picture. She could see the stars reflected in the water below in perfect placement and even what looked like their pirate ship sailing toward the horizon.

“What are you doing?” The captain’s arrogant voice snapped her from her ogling.

She turned her garnet eyes to the sound of his voice and was shocked to find him in his current state. He’d replaced his usual flashy attire with a simple pair of black trousers. His flaming crimson hair was lightly tousled and no longer being held up by the goggles he usually wore around his head and a few vibrant red locks fell into his eyes giving him a more boyish appearance. His fur cloak was missing and his chest completely bare revealing his well toned muscles. In place of his normal chunky black boots was a ridiculously simple pair of white socks with a small hole near his big toe on his left foot.

Malice couldn’t contain herself, she burst into a fit of giggles at his unusual appearance, “What are you wearing?!” She laughed uncontrollably.

“What the hell is so damn funny about what I’m wearing?!” Kid snarled as his cheeks flushed with heat.

After a few moments Malice regained her composure, “I’m sorry. It’s just a little unsettling seeing you dressed so casually.”

His feral amber eyes narrowed into a glare, “Stop mocking me.”

As much as she wanted to goad the ruffled captain, she decided against it and instead turned her attention back to the drawings, “Did you draw these?” She asked curiously.

“Why, are you going to make fun of them too?!” Kid growled.

Malice looked away from the drawings and returned her gaze to the flustered captain. He was embarrassed! A wicked smile wormed its way onto her lips, she loved toying with him, but there was a faint hint of rejection lingering in his feral amber eyes, he was worried she’d really mock him. “No.” She replied softly, “They’re brilliant.”

Kid’s cheeks reddened at this and he quickly averted his gaze before shaking off the compliment with a huff, “I wasn’t seeking you’re approval.” He barked at her as he stalked past her and picked up the drawings as if there was one he didn’t want her to see.

“May I look at them?” She asked him curiously.

“Haven’t you looked enough?” He challenged her.

Malice smirked; he truly was acting like a child. Perhaps she could toy with him some more, “I was especially intrigued by the one you drew of me.” She teased trying to get a rise out of him.

“What?!” Kid’s face, if possible, grew even redder.

Did he really draw one of her? “Is there a picture of me in there?” She asked losing her cool composure.

“Of course not!” Kid shouted flustered, but the look in his eyes told Malice he was lying.

She smiled wickedly, “There is too. Show it to me.”

“Not a chance in hell.” Kid growled.

Malice sighed, “What do you want to know about the locket?”

“I’m not negotiating with you.” Kid glared.

“Then I guess you’ll never know.” Malice teased him as she dangled the locket in front of his face.

“Who are the people inside?” Kid asked her curiously.

There were people inside? She’d been too afraid to open it for fear of seeing the young bright faces of the children who’d never see their father again. Desperately she had hoped that the novice wouldn’t have any children to leave behind. “Show me the picture, and I’ll tell you.”

Kid looked uncomfortable and surprisingly nervous as he hesitantly flipped through his drawings, “Don’t let it get to your head, you were just blocking my view of the sunset.” He grumbled as he handed her a piece of parchment.

Malice stared down at the drawing in awe. It was beautiful and elegant and she couldn’t believe the beautiful woman in the picture was meant to be her. He’d drawn her in angelic light. Somehow he’d made the Malice in the picture look alive. She was standing at the hull of the ship looking out at the setting sun with a forlorn look upon her face. Did he really think she was that beautiful? In the picture, she was wearing an elegant black dress that cascaded down around her like obsidian waves. Was this how he saw her?

“It’s beautiful.” She smiled softly as she handed him the drawing.

“Whatever.” Kid grumbled as he quickly tucked the picture back into his stack of drawings, “Now who are those people in the locket?”

“Haven’t the faintest clue.” Malice shrugged her shoulders.

“WHAT?!” Kid bellowed enraged.

“It’s not my locket.” Malice giggled. “I’ve never even opened it.”

Kid looked ready to lash out at her, but surprisingly enough managed to stay in place. His body trembled with rage and he clenched his fists at his sides trying desperately to keep himself from hitting her. He opened his mouth to scream something at her but closed it again in frustration before turning on his heel and stomping away without another word.

Malice had to commend the captain on his control, every day he gained a little more.


	9. Chapter 9

Seagulls cawed overhead as they circled the docked ship at the harbor. People bustled by in the town beyond the harbor getting their morning shopping out of the way. Malice smiled softly to herself. Finally, they’d made port! Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to learn more about the locket.

“What are you smiling about?” Kid asked disdainfully as he appeared on the deck beside her.

Malice smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Kid glared, “That’s why I asked.”

“Um, Captain, shouldn’t we get organized?” Killer asked curiously as he leapt from his perch in the crow’s nest.

“For what?” Kid grumbled as he continued watching the dark haired girl suspiciously.

“We can’t stay long; marines will be here in a couple of hours for a prisoner exchange. We should plan out who gets-.”

Kid waved him off nonchalantly, “I’ll leave that to you.”

Killer sighed, “And what about you, Malice, I suppose you’ll be neglecting your duties as well.”

“I have some business to attend to.” She shrugged.

“At least go with the captain, he has a bit of a short fuse, and we can’t afford him to be getting into any trouble here-.” Killer began but paused as he realized he’d just asked the one who frustrates the captain most to accompany him, “On second thought-.”

“I’ll babysit.” Malice smirked receiving a glare from Kid and causing Killer to groan.

“We’re doomed.” Killer grumbled under his breath as he watched the captain and the infuriating girl make their way into town.

Why was she so infuriating? Captain Kid watched the woman out of the corner of his eye as she fell in step beside him. She nonchalantly grasped the locket in her hands as she stared off lost in thought. Was there some story behind the locket or was this another trap to make him snap? He wasn’t going to be naïve enough to fall for it again.

“What business do you have here in town?” Kid asked the girl gruffly as they wound further into the city and soon lost themselves in a rundown urban section of the city where most tourists didn’t dare to venture.

“My business is my own.” Malice shrugged as she continued walking searching for a particular shop sign.

It took all he had to keep from lashing out at the girl in anger. He kept his mouth shut and threw her a glare. Why was she so secretive all the time?

“Bandits!” Someone cried from the outskirts of the rundown suburb.

Malice’s body suddenly went rigid causing Kid to pause and turn to her. Her face was a completely blank mask of apathy, but her dark garnet eyes revealed a fire unlike any other he’d ever seen. They were smoldering with rage. She clenched her fists so tight the knuckles were white as a sheet and blood dribbled from her palm and dripped to the dirt path below.

Her dark gaze zeroed in on a band of men dressed in black and carrying a slew of weaponry. They were loud and raucous, pushing people out of their way and dishing out threats as they went. A child began to cry in the street as the group of men drew nearer and Malice watched as the child’s mother ran to his aid. An image of Izra being shot flew through her mind just as one of the bandits barked at the young woman and her child.

“Malice?” Kid attempted to jar the suddenly catatonic girl back to reality.

“Excuse me for a moment, Captain.” Her voice sounded distant and cold.

“We’re not the good guys, don’t go intervening and making us hero-.” Kid began but the girl disappeared in a flash moving so fast even he could barely keep up with her.

Malice lunged for the man as he raised his hand at the woman and her child. She halted his attack with ease catching his wrist in her bony hand as he brought down his weapon with a heavy swing. The woman and her child cringed in anticipation, but when no blow had been received turned to stare in awe at the frail raven haired young woman.

“Th-thank you.” The mother gasped.

“Get away from here.” Malice’s voice was dripping with venom as more ghastly images of Izra’s final moments flitted through her mind.

The civilians began to scatter and Kid glared at the raven haired girl, now people were going to think they were heroes.

“What the hell do you want?” The bandit asked with a growl as he attempted to pull away from the twisted girl. His hazel eyes widened in fear as he realized her grip was unbreakable. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

“Nothing personal.” Malice said coolly. “I just want to watch you die.”

Kid hesitated, something was wrong. Though the girl was positively murderous, there was something much deeper and darker lingering in her aura. Endless despair and hopelessness mixed with agony and grief. She was hurting, but why?

“Wh-what?!” The man began to panic, “We weren’t going to do anything, just causing mischief!” He pleaded.

The rest of the bandits finally caught up to them and chuckled at their comrade’s predicament, “Why are you so scared Koza? She’s just a little girl.” One of them mocked, “She’s not even armed.”

Koza met the young woman’s malicious gaze; her eyes were like hellfire, deep garnet with flickering embers near the pupils. Could they not sense it? Her evil aura her insatiable bloodlust, were they all clueless? Though they had a point, she wasn’t armed, just how much damage could she really do? His hand went for the knife at his belt, but he gripped at thin air. Koza’s hazel eyes widened as he spotted his knife in the wicked girl’s hand.

“Looking for something?” Her smile was positively sinister. She lashed out as a sense of calm focus washed over her once she gripped the blade in her hand. The blade tore through flesh with ease, like a knife through butter as she cut him open. Blood poured from the deep gash in the young man’s abdomen and he slumped against his murderer as his body began to wretch.

His comrade’s paled and took on a greenish tinge as the young man’s organs began to spill from the gaping wound spilling to the wicked girl’s feet. Coldly, she pushed away the young man’s convulsing body as he drew in his last strangled breath. Blood dripped from her hands and completely drenched the blade she’d stolen as she advanced toward the others.

“Shit! RUN!” A young man with perfectly tousled copper colored hair and majestic blue eyes panicked within the group. He’d just joined up with them, thinking he could make some extra money unlawfully to support his younger siblings.

Malice hurled her knife at the retreating boy’s back. The young man fell with a cry as the blade pierced him right in the spine immediately severing his spinal cord as it easily slid through two vertebrae with practiced grace.

“Die, bitch.” One of the bandits withdrew a pistol from a holster at his waist and fired.

The young woman didn’t falter as the bullet pierced through her shoulder just below her collarbone. It was nothing more than a fly buzzing nearby, just an annoyance, but completely ignorable.

“Malice!” Kid called as he watched the bullet pierce through her and stared in awe as she continued her advance.

The other remaining bandit withdrew his gun as well and aimed for the approaching woman.

He didn’t want to get involved, but he couldn’t just stand by and watch her get gunned down. “Stupid girl.” He growled and rushed forward as the two remaining bandits prepared to fire.

Malice panicked momentarily as a strong arm wound around her waist and she was suddenly being forced behind a wall of fur, Kid! He held her back with ease as he stepped forward to meet her attackers head on.

“Kid!” She called in alarm as she heard two gunshots.

“Repel.” Kid’s deep booming voice commanded and she heard the two remaining bandits groan in pain and the sound of two bullets piercing flesh. Two soft thuds alerted her to the predicament of the remaining bandits.

“What the hell?” She barked as Kid finally released her from his hold and turned to face her.

“Excuse me?” Kid growled as the young woman slapped him on his bare chest leaving a bloody handprint where she’d hit him.

“I didn’t ask for your help.” Malice snarled.

“You were aiming to get yourself killed?” Kid asked snidely.

“And if I was it would be my business, not yours!” Malice hissed.

Kid backhanded her with enough force to send her sprawling to the ground, “It is my business!” He raged, “You’re part of MY crew! That makes your business my business!”

She didn’t even flinch. There wasn’t a whimper of pain or any semblance of it lingering in her dark gaze as she got back to her feet. A small amount of blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth and she remained unfazed. “Can we move on now?” She asked nonchalantly.

“Did you forget you were shot?” Kid glowered as he jabbed her in the chest near her collarbone where the bullet had pierced her.

Malice shrugged, “its fine. I still have business I need to attend to. Do you have any other objections?”

Kid stared at her incredulously. She was losing a lot of blood and acted as if it were no more than a mosquito bite. He shook his head and motioned for her to lead the way and fell in step beside her. “Mind telling me what all that was about?” He asked after a few moments of silence as they turned down another empty street.

“All what?” She asked casually as she continued scanning the shop signs.

“Why you suddenly felt the need to disembowel some random stranger?” Kid smirked.

“I don’t like bandits.” She said flatly.

“If I went around disemboweling everyone I didn’t like, there wouldn’t be much left in this world.” Kid chuckled.

Malice shrugged as her hand automatically reached for the locket and she gripped it tightly between her bloody hands.

“What did they do?” Kid sighed as it grew silent once more.

“Who?”

“The bandits.” He growled wondering if she really forgot what they’d been discussing or if she was intentionally trying to annoy him.

“They killed someone I was close to.” She said softly as her gaze trained in on a sign with the word ‘broker’ scribbled on it in ebony letters.

“To harbor that much hatred, I’d say a parent, was it your mother?” Kid asked curiously as he looked up at the shop sign hanging above the door they were headed to curiously.

“No.” She answered shortly as she ducked inside the building with Kid at her heels.

“Welcome! I’ll be with you in a moment!” A man dressed in a pair of black slacks a cheerful green long sleeve shirt with a black vest overtop stood at the counter with his back to the pair finishing up some paperwork called to them. He turned with a bright smile but fell short when he saw his blood soaked customer, “Good heavens! Are you alright? That’s a great deal of blood.” He yelped.

“Most of it isn’t mine.” Malice shrugged receiving a chuckle from Kid and a worried look from the shop keeper.

“I-I don’t want a-any tr-trouble.” He squeaked as he ducked below the counter, “Take whatever you wan-.”

“Stand up.” Malice grumbled.

“P-P-Please, sp-spare me, I have a wife and ki-.”

“Shut up.” Malice growled irritably as she began to feel slightly light headed, perhaps her wound had been cause for a little more concern, perhaps her previous statement had been a lie. Most of the blood was hers. It was even pooling around her where she stood now. “I have a job for you.” She threw a sack of gold onto the counter.

The shopkeeper slowly raised his head and peered over the edge of the counter only to gape at the amount of gold spilling out of the slightly blood stained sack. “Ah. Very good Madame, how may I be of assistan-.”

“I’m not a Madame and I believe I already told you to shut up.” Malice snapped causing Kid to throw her a questioning look. She slipped the locket over her head and handed it to the trembling shopkeeper. “Look inside, find whoever is in that locket and give them this gold. I don’t want any information on who it is and I don’t want to see the picture. Find them and give them the gold. And if you dare take more than ten percent for your share you can bet I’ll be back and it’ll be your blood on my hands.”

“Y-you want me to find someone based on a picture-.” The man fell short as Malice threw him a dark glare. “Right away mad- uh, Miss.”

“I suggest you hurry, I want the locket back.” She hissed.

The man fumbled with the locket and Malice forced herself to stare at the blood pooling around her feet as she heard it click open softly. A soft gasp from the shopkeeper drew her gaze upward.

“What is it?” She felt her heart drop.

“I know thes-.”

“Shut up! I don’t want details!” Malice barked, “You know them?”

The man nodded.

“You can find them?”

Another nod.

“Then give them the damn treasure.” She snapped as she closed the locket and replaced it around her neck.

“May I ask-.”

“NO! No questions!” Malice snarled.

“Did you want to say som-.”

“NO! Just do as you’re told and I won’t be back.” She turned and stomped out of the broker’s office with a thoroughly confused Kid in step beside her.

“What was tha-.”

“NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!” Malice swiveled to face him only to feel faint and slip forward.

Kid reached out to steady the frail girl and swore under his breath as his arm was quickly bathed in blood. “You’re losing too much blood.” He said calmly.

“I told you I was fine.” She hissed as she roughly shoved away from him and turned toward the harbor. The edges of her vision began to blur as she continued on her way.

“Idiot.” Kid grumbled, but before Malice could protest he caught her from behind and easily maneuvered to throw her over his shoulder managing to avoid the spikes on the shoulder of his fur cloak.

“Put me down!” Malice argued softly as her vision began to fade in and out.

“Shut up and stay still.” Kid barked and Malice quickly fell silent as his hand gently rested on the back of her thigh causing her cheeks to flush with embarrassment.

“Don’t touch me there!” She grumbled in turn causing Kid’s face to redden.

He looked over to see where his hand had been resting and released her from his hold in surprise.

Malice gasped as she fell toward the ground and her heart began to race as strong arms encircled her before she could make contact with the blood stained ground. They’d made their way back to where the bandits had fallen. A strange fluttering in her stomach began to worry her as Kid held her in his arms carrying her back to the harbor with one hand supporting her back and the other tucked under her knees, cradling her against him. What was this strange fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach? She’d never felt anything like it before.

“Captain?” Her voice was quiet and caused his heart to skip a beat.

Kid looked down at the now seemingly childlike girl in his arms curiously, “W-what?” He cursed himself as his voice quivered, why did this girl have such an effect on him?

“I think something’s wrong with me. My stomach feels weird.” She admitted softly.

“If you throw up on me, I’m leaving your ass behind.” He grumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

_Warm blankets enveloped the small eight-year-old girl. Crackling flames and the smell of campfire wafted around her. Slowly she eased her eyes open to find herself in what looked like a storage room. Crates and barrels lined the walls and there were rows of shelving units filled with glassware, nonperishables and an endless supply of booze. She was lying on a comfy cot next to a decent sized fireplace._

_Voices drifted in from a door at the opposite end of the room. It was outlined in light and she could hear the occasional clinking of glasses and loud drunken raucous laughter. Perhaps she was in a bar. Cautiously she sat up, wobbling slightly as her vision blurred at the sudden movement. She eased herself off the cot and slowly made her way toward the door. As she moved she felt a slight tug against her shirt near her shoulder and realized it was her clothing getting snagged on some bandages. Who had bandaged her up?_

_The door opened with a loud creak as she lightly pushed against it and everyone fell silent to stare at the small crimson haired girl framed in darkness. It was a bar, a crowded bar filled with what looked like a bunch of ruffians._

_“What the hell is a kid doing here?” A man half slumped at the bar slurred sloshing his drink down his front as he missed his mouth._

_Her heart began to race as all eyes were suddenly on her. She took a faltering step back as she realized her weapon was missing. Completely defenseless and now the center of attention, her nerves became unsettled. One of the patrons abandoned his seat and approached the retreating child._

_“Are you lost little on-.”_

_“Stay back!” The child panicked. A somewhat familiar rush of energy coursed through her veins and a powerful aura shot forth causing the approaching man to collapse into unconsciousness. The majority of the other bar patrons slumped in their seats or fell to the floor, leaving only two people unscathed, the bartender and an old man sitting at the opposite end of the bar._

_The bartender, a woman of questionable age with straight ebony hair that framed her sharp angled face, stared at the child in awe, “Did she just use Conqueror’s Haki?” She gaped._

_“What an interesting development.” The old man mused as he finished off the contents in his glass._

_“Who are you?” The girl demanded as she frantically searched for some kind of weapon to defend herself, if these two were unaffected by her strange aura, they’d prove to be formidable opponents._

_“My name is Silvers Rayleigh.” The old man smiled._

_It was her turn to be stunned into silence. He was the man she was searching for, the one who may be able to give her information about her father’s whereabouts._

“What happened?” Killer’s voice asked softly from outside of her room.

“She snapped.” The deep arrogant voice of the captain replied rousing the young woman from her slumber.

“She has an alarming amount of scars.” Killer said so quietly she’d almost missed what he’d said.

Slowly, she sat up and cursed under her breath as she felt the familiar rush of fluid as more blood seeped from her patched up wound. She’d probably just ripped open a couple of stitches. Shakily she tossed the blankets aside before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and staggering to her feet. The remnants of bile lingered in her mouth causing her to grimace. So she had thrown up, apparently not on the captain otherwise she’d probably have woken up in a ditch somewhere.

“She’s awake.” Kid pointed gruffly and the door to her room was suddenly wrenched open spilling blinding light into the dark confines.

Malice cringed at the sudden harsh light and stumbled to her knees.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Kid growled as he stared down at the panting woman as she struggled to regulate her breathing.

“I’m fine.” Malice grumbled as she dragged herself to her feet.

“Why don’t you go check our heading?” Kid suggested to his first mate.

Killer hesitated, “I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea.” The masked man didn’t think it wise to leave the two alone together.

Kid shot him a glare and the man shrugged his shoulders in defeat before exiting the room, reluctantly. Malice attempted to sidestep the crimson haired captain once Killer had safely exited the room. His hand shot out and shoved her forcefully in the spot her wound was causing her to stumble backward and collapse to the floor with a soft gasp.

“We need to talk.” The captain glowered in an intimidating manner.

“Sorry, I’m not feeling very sociable today.” Malice coughed in an attempt to cover her pained gasps.

“I didn’t ask if you wanted to talk.” Kid growled as he turned to shut the door once again enclosing her in darkness.

“Very well, I refuse.” She smirked feeling more confident now that she was in her element.

“I’m not above torturing you to get what I want.” Kid threatened coldly.

“As I believe I’ve already stated, you haven’t the energy for such a task, Captain.” Malice smiled wickedly.

“I guessed as much.” Kid feigned a sigh, “So what if I were to tell you what’s in this locket?” He asked curiously.

Her hands automatically reached for her neck now realizing she hadn’t felt the familiar presence of the cool metal against her warm skin. Frantically she scanned the darkness straining her eyes to see what Kid was holding. It was the locket!

“No.” She glared.

‘Click’

The locket easily popped open.

“DON’T!” Malice snapped and lunged for the arrogant captain.

Effortlessly, he caught her by the neck and had her suspended with one hand as the other held the locket up for him to see. He opened his mouth to describe the picture in the locket and Malice kicked him, futilely, in the ribs.

“Shut up!” She seethed as he chuckled at her pitiful attempts.

“Would you like to know how many people are in this locket?”

“NO!” Malice struggled to break from his hold, to no avail. He was too strong.

“There ar-.”

“STOP!” Malice cried and Kid froze as he felt something drip onto his hand. She was crying.

Gently he eased her to the floor and released her from his hold only to stare in awe as she collapsed to her knees with a choked sob. “Malic-?”

“Leave me alone.”

“Listen, I-.” Kid took a step forward and froze in place as the warped girl leapt to her feet and lunged at him faster than he could perceive.

Malice halted in front of the red haired captain with two fingers resting against his diaphragm, “It doesn’t take nearly as much pressure as one might think to tear through flesh barehanded.” Her voice was deadly calm.

“Are you threatening me?” Kid smirked.

“Just stating facts.” She shrugged.

Kid smiled softly and extended the now closed locket to her, “Why don’t you want to know what’s in here?”

“Why do you care?” She retorted.

He hesitated. Why did he care? In truth he had no idea why she intrigued him so much or why she frustrated him to no end. Normally he had a short fuse, but when she was around she just stirred everything up inside of him and it was positively maddening. “Answer the damn question.” He barked.

“I killed the owner of that locket, and with his dying breath he asked me to give them a better life, his family.” Malice said calmly, “I don’t want to know what he left behind.”

“I didn’t peg you for the soft type.” Kid teased her.

Malice bit her lip. Had she not spent her entire life searching for the ones who abandoned her at birth, she wouldn’t have given a damn about the dying man’s pleas. But she’d grown up without love, without a family and it was something she craved every day, something she still longed for even now. She didn’t want to believe she was the cause of other children having to suffer through a similar upbringing because she’d taken their father from them.


	11. Chapter 11

Sabaody Archipelago was their next destination. Malice grew uneasy at the thought. She’d taken off in the middle of the night without saying goodbye to Rayleigh or Shakky. They took her in and Rayleigh trained her in both the use of her strange ability he called Haki and in formal combat. It felt too comfortable and she feared she’d forget her real purpose in going to the Archipelago. She knew if she said goodbye they’d talk her into staying, but she had to find her father. Would they recognize her now? It was a little over ten years ago.

“Malice!” Killer called jarring the girl from her thoughts.

She turned curiously to find everyone crowded on the deck around some upturned crates preparing for their usual nightly card game. The feral orange gaze of the captain lingered a moment too long as he watched the girl.

“Join us for a game of cards.” Killer waved her over.

“I’ve never played cards.” Malice shrugged and returned her gaze to the sunset on the water’s horizon.

“We’ll teach you.” Kid barked gruffly already losing his patience.

“I don’t think you have enough patience to teach anything to anyone.” Malice teased.

“Just play the damn game.” Kid growled.

Malice rolled her eyes at this and abandoned her post at the hull of the ship and headed toward where Heat, Wire, Killer and Kid were gathered. She took the remaining seat, an upturned barrel, between Kid and Killer and watched Killer shuffle the deck of cards with expert care. “New deck?” She asked nonchalantly as her mind quickly calculated which cards were where based on Killer’s shuffling style.

“Yep. New deck every night.” Killer commented.

“Because the captain usually throws a tantrum and destroys them?” Malice asked snidely as she continued watching Killer shuffle.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Kid snapped from her right causing her to smirk and the others to chuckle.

Malice turned her dark garnet eyes to the captain and trained her hearing to continue following Killer’s shuffling. “It means you have the temperament of a toddler.” She smirked.

“Captain.” Killer groaned in an attempt to keep the irate man under control.

Kid relaxed slightly and Malice grew uneasy as she spotted a wicked gleam in his feral orange eyes, “How about some stakes.”

“It’s her first time.” Killer attempted to protest.

Malice waved him off, “What did you have in mind, Captain?”

“Rather than stakes, how about we just make this more interesting.” Wire suggested feeling wary of Malice’s calm demeanor.

“I think we should let her get a feel for the game firs-.” Killer tried once more.

Malice waved him off again, “Just spit it out already boys, I don’t scare easy.”

Kid smirked as he caught what Wire was suggesting, “Strip poker?”

Malice held back a laugh; they were in for a world of hurt. In all honesty she’d never played cards. But Rayleigh had a bit of a gambling problem, and he didn’t mind if she tagged along to watch. It was amazing how much she’d picked up by watching Rayleigh play.

Killer quickly explained the rules of the game to the best of his ability in hopes of giving the girl a chance at escaping mortification. Malice felt a small twinge of regret, he was so nice, perhaps it was cruel to slaughter him so cruelly.

She watched Killer deal the cards, a seven and a three to Wire, a queen and a two to Heat, a pair of twos to Kid, an Ace and a King to her, and a nine and ten to himself. Three cards were laid for the flop face down. A two, a queen and a jack, the next cards in line were a ten and a three, she had a royal flush. Kid would think he had an unbeatable three of a kind. This was just too good.

Slowly she lifted the corners of her cards to check her calculations, the Ace and the King flashed back at her and she managed to conceal a perfect mask of indifference. Kid on the other hand had a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips and a gleam in his eye alerting everyone that he thought he had a decent hand.

After the flop, Wire folded, Kid looked even more victorious, Heat held back a small smirk, and Killer straightened up a little, he was one away from a straight. Everyone looked to her curiously waiting to see what she would do.

“I’ll call.” Malice shrugged.

Killer flipped over the ten. Everyone called again.

“So when you lose this hand, what article are you losing?” Kid chuckled.

Malice smiled softly, “Perhaps you should be thinking over the same question, Captain.”

Killer flipped over the three and everyone called once more. Heat and Killer each had a pair. Kid smirked and slapped his pair of twos on the table causing the other two men to groan.

“Three of a kind, start stripping.” He smirked at her.

Malice calmly laid her cards on the table, “Royal Flush, start stripping.”

Kid’s face flushed red but she couldn’t tell if from anger or humiliation. “I thought you never played before.” He grumbled sourly as he shrugged out of his fur cloak.

Malice forced herself to look away from his lean bare torso and met his feral gaze. “I haven’t, but I did live with an old man with a severe gambling problem for awhile. Must have rubbed off.”

“How long have you been on your own, Malice?” Killer asked the girl curiously.

Malice hesitated, “Are you boys just stalling so you don’t have to face crippling defeat?” She covered with a sly smirk.

Killer chuckled, “Had I known you were a card shark I wouldn’t have gotten myself into this mess.” He noted while removing his blue and white striped button up shirt. She was curious about his mask, why wouldn’t he have removed that? Not that she was complaining, he was ripped too.

Wire dealt next and Malice watched for a moment to catch on to his shuffling style to keep tabs on the cards before turning her attention back to Killer. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.” Kid grumbled dryly as he sulked behind her.

Killer chuckled, “What is it?”

“Why do you wear the mask?”

Kid smiled softly to himself. She was finally showing an interest in the crew, wanting to learn about them. Perhaps she was beginning to settle in.

“I’m too beautiful that wherever we went we were hounded by fan girls and it became a nuisance.” Killer teased causing Malice to chuckle. “Shall I show you?”

“No, I fear I may not be able to resist such temptation.” Malice played along.

“Are we playing cards or not?” Kid suddenly barked angrily as a twinge of jealousy sparked through him as he watched his first mate and the raven haired beauty flirt.

“In a hurry to lose?” Malice smiled wickedly.

“Don’t get cocky, because you got lucky, little girl.” Kid smirked.

After a few more rounds Kid, Wire and Heat were all in their boxers; Killer opted to keep his mask over his boxers and was currently trying to keep himself covered with the lid of one of the barrels. Malice was still completely clothed and almost as red faced as the others as she found herself completely surrounded by half naked men.

“One more hand, I’ll kick your ass this time!” Kid growled.

“NO!” Killer, Heat and Wire exclaimed simultaneously causing Malice to laugh.

“I’m not sure I’m ready to be that mortified yet.” Malice teased causing Kid’s face to redden once more.

“Malice, you have to tell us how you won.” Killer chuckled as the guys grabbed for their discarded garments.

“I have the deck memorized.” She shrugged.

Heat and Wire gaped at her.

Killer chuckled.

Kid looked ready to blow a fuse, “YOU WHAT?!”

“I watched everyone shuffle and once I learned their patterns I could just listen and know where the cards were.” She said as if it were obvious.

“You knew where every card was? The entire time?” Killer asked impressed.

“That’s right. I knew what each of you had in your hand and what was in the flop.” She smirked.

“That’s cheating!” Kid seethed.

“Pirate.” Malice smiled innocently.

Kid paused; she was acknowledging that she was part of the crew. “I won’t let you win next time.” He declared with a small smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Colossal mangroves as far as the eye could see, it was just as she remembered. It seemed all eleven supernovas had reached Sabaody at the same time. Malice couldn’t be more overjoyed. With all eleven of those ruffians around, surely the citizens would be too distracted by them. Rayleigh and Shakky wouldn’t be able to recognize her in all the chaos.

Even if they could discern between the chaos, she looked nothing like she did when she was a kid. She dyed her vibrant crimson hair obsidian, her body had filled out a lot more than before and she had more scars than she could count. No one would recognize her.

“I’m going into town, Captain.” Killer noted as they docked their ship.

Kid shrugged, “We’ll be at a pub.”

“Can I go with you?” Malice asked the first mate curiously.

“For what?” Kid grumbled angrily.

“I’d like to find some clothes that fit me properly.” Malice rolled her eyes.

“What’s wrong with the ones I got for you?” He challenged.

“They look like you beat up a bunch of teenage boys and stole their clothes.” Malice snapped.

Killer laughed at this, “Close enough.”

“So what?” Kid growled facing off against the cryptic young woman towering over her menacingly.

“So, they don’t fit.” Malice didn’t back down.

Killer stepped in and separated the pair, “It’s fine with me.”

Kid glared but didn’t protest further, “You shouldn’t go like that; you’ll draw too much attention.” He pointed to her current attire a pair of baggy black pants with chains dangling from the sides that she kept up with bailing twine and an oversized black t-shirt with skull and crossbones that she had tied at the waist to fit her delicate form more tightly.

“I’ll draw too much attention?” Malice asked skeptically, “Says the man dressed flashier than a -.” Killer clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her from enraging the captain.

Kid untied her shirt causing it to drown her and completely hide any semblance of a girlish figure before stuffing an unflattering black beanie on top of her head and tucking her hair beneath it. “Better.”

Malice threw Killer a questioning look. The first mate shrugged and held back a laugh. She turned to glare at the captain, “What the hell?”

“It’s for your own protection.” Kid shrugged. “Girls get snatched by slavers all the time.”

“I think I can handle some slavers.” She growled.

“And it’ll be a bloodbath, we’re close to Navy HQ so don’t cause too much trouble.” Kid pointed.

“You’re one to talk.” Malice growled.

“Let’s go.” Killer chuckled as he nudged the irate girl forward.

They made their way into town and Malice noticed an alarming amount of pirates in the crowd. So many of them gathered in one place to head to the New World not even half of them would actually make it to their destination.

“What did you need to get in town?” Malice asked curiously as she felt the stares of several other pirates on her and Killer. Of course they’d be interested in him; he was a supernova after all with a bounty of 162,000,000.

“We’re running low on medical supplies.” He shrugged.

Malice paused, it was because of her, because they took her in and he had to doctor all her wounds. “Sorry.”

Killer turned to her curiously, “Why are you apolo-.” He cut off quickly and turned with his blade at the ready to deflect a blow from a large man with what looked like angel wings sprouting from his back. Easily, Killer nudged her out of the way and met the man head on. She was too comfortable in his presence, she let her guard down.

If the level headed one in the group was already locked in battle, she could only imagine what their ill tempered captain was up to. She cast out her senses searching for any further threats, but found none and returned her focus to the fight. Killer was swift and agile. His opponent, Urouge, was big and strong, but his size and muscle mass hindered his ability to move freely. There really wasn’t much of a contest, if Killer were taking it seriously; the pirate captain Urouge would be dead. Townspeople began to scatter as the battle became more heated.

Her gaze lingered to a man lounging nearby with his hands relaxed and dangling downward as his elbows rested on his knees. He was a handsome man with perfectly chiseled facial features, a small amount of dark stubble on his strong chin and dark sideburns. His skin was a sun kissed bronze and his revealed forearms had tattoos along with the word ‘Death’ tattooed on his left hand atop his fingers. Atop his head was a northern style white fur hat with what looked like grey leopard splotches. She recognized him from a wanted poster she’d seen before joining the Hobbs Pirates, Trafalgar Law the surgeon of death.

He seemed amused by the fight and continued contently watching from the sidelines, but Malice had a hunch he was gauging the abilities of his competition. She sensed something flying towards her and spun just in time to catch a small silver throwing knife aimed for her back. One of Urouge’s subordinates was staring at her in awe. She smiled maliciously, unlike her comrade; she wouldn’t hesitate to take the pathetic wretch’s life. The moment he engaged her, his life was forfeit.

A few people nearby gasped as she suddenly vanished from sight moving so fast no one could see. Her beanie slipped off due to the speed she was moving. She smiled to herself as the man who’d thrown the knife at her squeaked in terror as she appeared before him with her long ebony hair spilling around her in dark twisted waves. She retrieved his dagger from his belt before he had a chance to react.

“Enough!” A commanding voice called from where Killer and Urouge had been fighting, stopping her from disemboweling her victim.

Malice turned curiously to the sound as her hand gripped the shirt front of her attacker keeping him from fleeing. Another big shot was now standing between the previously quarrelling men, Captain X Drake. He was a lean muscular man wearing a dark navy blue plumed hat with his jolly roger stitched in gold along the side and a navy blue facemask over his dark eyes. Dark reddish brown hair spilled from the sides beneath his hat and turned into bushy sideburns. He had a large dark X across his bare chest that Malice couldn’t tell if it was a scar or a tattoo. Miraculously, he fended off the two fighters with a rapier and a battle axe.

Killer frantically searched for Malice after realizing she’d vanished from where he’d left her and calmed momentarily when he spotted her near Urouge’s men. His captain would be furious if anything happened to the girl, even if he refused to admit it. Upon noticing her current position he groaned to himself, he turned his back on her for a minute and she was already about to disembowel someone. He quickly motioned for her to release her trembling victim. Her glare was positively frightening as her dark garnet eyes narrowed. She’d already lost the beanie the captain had made her wear to ensure her identity as a girl would be kept secret. Kid was selfish, he didn’t want anyone else to know of her existence, for fear they’d be tempted to take her away.

“If you want to cause a stir, do it in the New World.” Drake muttered before casting his gaze to the dark haired young woman, “Lower your weapon.”

Malice smirked, “I don’t take orders and this isn’t MY weapon.” She drew back her blade readying to strike.

“Malice!” Killer halted her before she could kill the pathetic wretch that attacked her, “We’re leaving.”

Her glare was even more menacing the second time, and the first mate found himself feeling uneasy. She leaned forward and for a moment he worried she’d ignore him and kill the man anyway.

“Next time you and I meet, you lowlife scum, I’ll be wearing your intestines as a scarf.” She breathed in the trembling man’s ear causing him to pale and stumble away from her in terror.

Malice turned and walked away.

“If you want a weapon so badly, I’ll buy you a better one.” Killer chuckled as he pointed to the dagger in her hand.

“Oops, I almost forgot.” Malice smiled softly and before Killer could stop her, she turned and with lightning fast reflexes hurled the dagger back at its owner.

The surrounding crowd stared in awe as the dagger flew right into its sheath causing its owner to faint. Killer sighed and stuffed the beanie back over the girl’s head before leading her away from the growing crowd. An explosion nearby caused Killer to groan and Malice to laugh.

“That would be the captain, I presume.” Malice smirked.

“I think you’re right.” Killer sighed. “I suppose we should hurry and finish our shopping.”

“One thing, before we go.” Malice smiled sweetly as they took a back alley to avoid the crowded street.

“What is it?” Killer turned to the girl.

She was on him in an instant before he had even a moment to react. Her garnet eyes were smoldering like hellfire as she pinned him against the brick wall of the alley and glared up at him furiously, “If you ever interfere like that again, I won’t hesitate to kill you. I don’t take orders.” Malice hissed darkly causing the first mate to laugh.

“Calm down, Malice.” He reached down and pat her on the head causing her glare to intensify, “What’s really bothering you?” He asked knowingly.

“What the hell are you talking about?” She glowered.

“You’ve been uneasy since we landed here, what’s bothering you?” He repeated as she suddenly released him and turned to continue on their way.

“None of your damn business.” She grumbled, “Just don’t interfere next time.”


	13. Chapter 13

_It was dark and the collar around her neck dug into her skin painfully rubbing it raw. The others said it would explode if she tried to escape, said they’d seen it happen before and some poor frantic man had his face blown off in the process. She’d been training with Rayleigh for days on end and had finally collapsed from exhaustion to sleep it off. They must have snatched her in her sleep. Slavers were wretched despicable creatures that didn’t deserve to be called humans; they’d lost their humanity, treating others like property for trade._

_“I think she’s coming to.” A soft feminine voice whispered somewhere nearby._

_Malice opened her eyes after a moment and spotted a kind young woman with a collar around her neck and shackles on her wrists kneeling beside her with concern lingering in her hazel eyes. The others in the cage looked relieved. The young girl had mouthed off to one of the handlers and had been severely beaten, they weren’t sure if she was ever going to awaken._

_“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” The kind woman smiled._

_“I’m fine.” Malice grumbled dryly as she forced herself to swallow the remnants of blood lingering in her mouth so as not to concern the others by spitting it out._

_“Number 13.” A gruff voice barked from the cage door and Malice held back a wicked smile as she recognized the handler who’d nearly beaten her to death._

_She slowly dragged herself to her feet and allowed the man to haul her away. He’d pay for what he did to her. Sweet thoughts of bloody revenge quelled her rage enough to allow her to throw the man an innocent smile._

_“What are you smiling for, brat?” He snapped as he marched her toward the stage where the auctioneer, a flashy man by the name of Disco, was currently getting bids for a pretty dancer._

_“I just thought of how I’d like to kill you.” Malice grinned, “I won’t even use a weapon.” She giggled softly._

_“Creepy brat.” The man backhanded her once more as a chill ran down his spine at the wicked gleam in her dark garnet eyes._

_He roughly shoved her on stage forcing her to stumble and fall to the hardwood floor making it appear as if she’d attempted to wrestle away from him._

_“This feisty little spitfire is sure to be a big seller.” The auctioneer laughed a little nervously as Malice kicked at her handler while he dragged her back to her feet. He continued trying to up sell her ‘spirited’ qualities while she glared at the crowd of despicable lowlifes bidding on her._

_Her dark garnet eyes paused as she spotted a familiar face in the crowd, Rayleigh! He smiled at her reassuringly and mouthed ‘It’s alright. Look who’s here.’ He motioned to the opposite end of the auction house and she immediately began scanning for who he was indicating._

_A flash of crimson hair, her crimson hair, caused her heart to race in her chest. He was here?! Why? Where did he come from? How did Rayleigh find him? She was too afraid to meet his gaze too afraid to see the look of disgust and utter disappointment at the child he knowingly discarded. He didn’t want her to begin with, why did she think it would be a good idea to set out and look for him? She was a disgrace, nothing more than a street urchin desperately clinging to a wretched life she never deserved._

_Now that she was so close, she wasn’t sure she wanted to meet him. What if he truly didn’t want her? What if he’d suggested to her mother to get rid of her? She was a burden, a nuisance, a mistake. She was never meant to be. Her heart hammered in her chest so loud it drowned out the auctioneers dramatic antics. Panic and the overwhelming need to flee gripped her._

_She focused on the shackles weighing her wrists down and the collar digging into her neck. Run, she had to run, far away. The thought of being rejected after coming so far was too painful. ‘Pop.’ The collar and shackles sprang loose and clattered to the floor._

_“What the-?” Her handler gaped._

_She didn’t need to be a burden on anyone; she could take care of herself. The man reached out to grab her and she brought her elbow back quickly hitting him in the throat. A small smile wormed onto her lips as she heard the familiar crack as his hyoid bone shattered. He collapsed to his knees desperately gasping and spluttering as shards of bone began to cut up his throat. Blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth and he soon began retching and more blood and even some torn up esophageal tissue spilled onto the stage causing the patrons in the front row to scream._

_Malice turned and sprinted for the exit using her newfound aura to knock out the guards standing in her way._

_“Dove?!” Rayleigh called after her as she swiftly slipped through the exit doors. He always called her Little Dove; he said it was because her voice was soft and sweet like the coo of a dove. She’d miss him and Shakky, but she had to run. She couldn’t face him yet, she wasn’t ready._

“Malice?” Killer nudged her gently as she paused at the entrance to the human auction house. It had been ten years since she’d last been here, ten years since she’d disappeared without a trace. She knew Rayleigh had scoured the entire island for her, but she dyed her hair and stowed away on a merchant ship at first light. “Are you alright?”

She looked down at her trembling hands and quickly stuffed them in her pockets, “I’m fine, where’s the captain?”

“Inside.” Killer reached out as if he were going to press his hand to her forehead to check her temperature.

Malice swiftly dodged and headed inside without another word. Her heart skipped a beat as she spotted Kid leaning against the back wall with his muscular arms folded in front of his bare chest staring at the buzzing crowd with disdain. His feral orange eyes snapped to the doorway as he sensed the young woman’s presence.

“Took you long enough.” He scoffed and Malice felt herself begin to relax.

She smiled softly and made her way toward where he, Heat and Wire were standing, “Sorry, I had to stop and try on some sexy lingerie.”

Kid’s cheeks flushed red for the briefest of moments and he quickly shot a glare at Killer who’d just walked in and missed what the young woman had said.

“Ah, what did I miss?” Killer asked confused as the captain continued to glare at him.

“He watched.” Malice giggled.

“Watched wha-?” Killer asked perplexed but was cut off as he quickly leapt back to avoid the fist of his enraged captain flying in his direction, “What the hell, Captain?”

“Just kidding.” Malice smirked, causing Heat and Wire to step away from her in fear their captain would charge the girl.

Kid threw her a soft glare, “You managed to stay out of trouble?” He asked calmly causing his three subordinates to stare at him in awe.

Malice shrugged her shoulders dismissively and positioned herself against the wall next to him. “Only because this idiot refused to let me kill some lowlife scum.” She jerked her thumb at Killer.

Kid smiled softly down at the cryptic young woman, she was acting more like herself. He’d been worried; she hadn’t looked too good when she first arrived. Her skin was paler than usual and she looked weary. “Pity, you’re kind of cute when you get all murderous.” He chuckled causing Malice’s cheeks to flush with color.

Malice paled considerably as she sensed a very familiar burst of strong energy from backstage. There was no mistaking it, he was here, Rayleigh. Why was he here?

“Are you going to get sick again?” Kid asked bluntly.

She shook her head unsure if she could trust her voice or not and headed for the exit. Killer caught her by the wrist and pulled her back just as two of the auction house employees rushed to open the doors. “What are yo-.” She cut off as she was suddenly wrenched back to the group and found herself falling into a strong embrace.

Her heart began to pound in her chest as she realized it was Kid’s strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist keeping her steady. The auction house employees bowed as a man and woman stepped inside wearing strange bulky white suits with big bubbles around their heads, Celestial Dragons, descendants of the creators of the World Government, the lowest of the lowliest creatures dwelling on this planet. Malice clenched her fists. Kid’s grip around her tightened as if sensing her sudden rage.

“Celestial Dragons…Slaves…The Human Auction House…Compared to the ‘righteous’ greed of the rulers the villains of the world seem much more honorable. When scum rule the world, only more scum is bred into it. At least we can admit what we are.” Kid scoffed as he watched the nobles take their seats.

Malice froze in shock at her captain’s words. She turned and met his feral gaze as a small smile claimed her lips. “We don’t hide our evil deeds in politics and false claims to fame.”

Kid smirked, “Exactly right.”

“So what exactly are we doing here supporting their disgusting habits?” Malice asked curiously.

“We’ll buy anyone who seems interesting enough.” Kid shrugged.

“Wouldn’t it be more of a slap in the face to just steal anyone who seems interesting?” Malice challenged and paused as she sensed someone staring at her. She turned her blazing garnet eyes in the direction of the presence to find the handsome Trafalgar Law watching her curiously for a moment before averting his gaze back to the stage below.

“We can’t cause a stir here.” Kid said as if it were obvious, “The moment we do this place will be swarming with marines.”

“Good, I wouldn’t mind taking out my frustration-.”

Kid silenced her with a glare, “Along with an admiral, and I really don’t want to run into one of those at the momen-.”

“Are you scared?” Malice smirked.

“Malice.” Killer warned before she could goad the captain further.

“What’s your problem today?” Kid growled.

“I don’t like this place.” Malice shrugged as the crowd began to settle down and take their seats. The ‘show’ would be starting soon and it made her stomach turn. Remembering the terror of facing the hungry crowd; all those despicable men and women who wanted to buy her for their own sick and twisted desires, it made her nauseous.

“Chief Kid, look at that.” Heat leaned forward and nudged the captain before indicating the handsome man Malice had previously exchanged glances with.

“That’s the wanted man from North Blue with the 200,000,000 bounty, Trafalgar Law.” Kid scoffed, “I heard some bad rumors about him.”

Malice was about to retort that she’d heard more bad rumors about Kid and his crew than any other pirate crew, but held her tongue as Law cocked his head in their direction with a cocky smirk. She held back a laugh as he flipped her captain the bird before turning his attention elsewhere as if they weren’t even worth his time.

“His manners are bad too.” Kid smirked just itching for a fight.

Malice rolled her eyes at this, “I wasn’t aware pirates were supposed to have good manners.”

“And now ladies and gentlemen you’re host for today’s festivities…” Malice paled as she spotted the flashy man dancing onto the stage, Disco, the same pathetic wretch that had been here ten years ago.

“You don’t look so good.” Kid noted as he looked down at the pale young woman now clinging to the arm around her waist for support.

Her garnet eyes were wide and unfocused as if lost in some dark recess of her mind. She trembled slightly against him and he tightened his grip around her worried she’d faint.

“Malice?” Killer waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn’t respond, not even the slightest bit of movement. She was completely lost to them, trapped within her own dark and twisted memories.


	14. Chapter 14

_He was sick, he knew he was sick, and he knew the only thing that would subdue his sickness for a small amount of time was that feisty little red head. Her small supple body was exactly what he ailed for. Only a trusted few of his subordinates knew about his ‘sickness’ they’d find him various young playthings, but they never lasted long, they broke too easily and had to be put down. She was off limits, she was for the patrons, but one night, just one night wouldn’t damage her too much._

_The handlers tranquilized the girl and brought her to his quarters late in the night. Though she’d been given two tranquilizers she was still pretty lively. She kicked, hit and bit at her handlers, though her movements were slow and sluggish and didn’t do any damage. It pleased him to know she was a fighter._

_Disco approached the struggling girl with a wicked gleam in his cold eyes, “It’s alright if you want to cry.” He chuckled as he reached out to caress her slightly bruised cheek._

_“Like hell, bastard!” She hissed._

_“Such a foul mouth for a child.” He chuckled as he caught a strand of her long crimson hair in his hand and lifted it to his face breathing in her sweet innocent aroma._

_“If you touch me, I want you to know, I’ll kill you. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, hell it may not be any time this year, but one day I will hunt you down and I’ll make you regret ever living this wretched life.” Her eyes burned like hellfire as she glared up at him in her semi-drowsy state._

_“You’ll be a fun one.” Disco smiled wickedly, “Maybe I’ll buy you for myself.”_

“I think she’s going to be sick.” Killer’s voice snapped her from her haunting memories.

Malice blinked a few times to orient herself to her surroundings. Though she was on her feet, she wasn’t supporting any of her body weight and was uselessly dangling in Kid’s strong embrace. She lightly shoved out of his arms and took a teetering step back. He reached out to steady her as she swayed on her feet.

“I’m going to sit outside.” She mumbled as a chill ran down her spine as she remembered the vile feel of his touch and the rank smell of cheap liquor on his breath.

“Malice?” Killer reached out for the girl in concern as her body trembled slightly.

“Why did we have to come here?” She hissed angrily as she shoved away from the captain and first mate and stormed out the front door without another word. “You picked one hell of a time to have a meltdown, you basket case.” She mumbled to herself as she collapsed onto the steps and put her head in her hands slumping forward in an attempt to ease the nauseous feeling.

Her attention was drawn away as she spotted a group of people arguing with some of the handlers at the side entrance. She recognized a few of them from wanted posters, part of the Straw Hat Crew, the one whose captain had the closest bounty to Kid’s. They seemed to be trying to get someone out of the auction. Had one of their friends been captured by slavers? Another wave of nausea claimed her and her entire body began to feel overheated. Quickly she tore off the beanie Kid had insisted she wear and let her long ebony hair spill down around her delicate frame in tangled waves. It felt a little better but not enough to completely rid her of her nausea.

Nonchalantly she wormed her fingers through her hair working the tangles while massaging her scalp hoping the massage would make her feel better. The Straw Hat Crew drew nearer and she caught a snippet of what the pretty orange haired girl had said. Something about buying their friend back no matter the cost. She flitted away before they could take notice of her and she watched them march into the auction house in determination.

After a few more minutes the front doors opened once more and Kid stepped out. His feral orange eyes locked on her immediately as if he could sense her presence, even while hidden. “I realize I don’t know very much about you, girl.” He stated arrogantly as he made his way toward her, “But I can hardly take the blame for my lack of knowledge when it is you who fails to provide any information.”

Malice held her hand up to stop him from ranting any further, “The last time I was here, it was me on that stage being auctioned off.” She said quietly.

Kid’s gaze softened, “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“I didn’t want to appear weak.” She shrugged.

“I find your display in there,” He jerked his thumb in the direction of the auction house, “much weaker than had you come forward ahead of time and told me it was something that made you uncomfortable.”

Malice bit her lip to keep from snapping at him, “I would have been perfectly fine. I didn’t expect that man to still be running the place.” An involuntary shiver ran down her spine. “Before we leave here, I’m taking his life, and if you try to stop me or get in my way, you’ll go down with him.” She shot angrily.

Kid looked ready to tell her off for having the gall to threaten him, but composed himself. “There’s more to the story, you’re not telling me.”

“That’s all you need to know.” Malice said dryly and attempted to side step him and return to the auction house.

A strong hand lashed out lightning fast and gripped her wrist halting her from going any further, “No more dodging questions, no more secrecy, start talking.” Kid growled as he tightened his grip on her wrist.

Malice hesitated, “Not now.” She held her hand up to halt him from barking at her, “When we leave this island, I promise I’ll answer whatever questions you have to the best of my ability. Just not here, not now.” Her voice was almost pleading.

“I’m holding you to it.” Kid sighed as he eased his grip on her wrist, but didn’t fully release her from his hold. “Why aren’t you wearing the beanie?” He asked in annoyance.

“It was too hot.” Malice glared, “Why the hell do you want me to wear the damn thing, it’s ugly as hell.”

“I told you it was for your protection.” Kid barked.

“Why do I need it when you’re right here?!” Malice snapped without thinking and quickly covered her mouth as the realization of what she’d just said hit her. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she silently prayed to whatever possible entity she could think of that Kid had somehow misheard what she’d said. Why would she say that? She didn’t need protection, that’s what she’d meant to say, she could take care of herself!

Kid’s cheeks reddened and she felt her heart race in her chest and her stomach attempt somersaults, he’d heard her.

“Don’t get the wrong idea.” She covered quickly. “I only mean that you’re a bigger target.” Her face was now as red as his hair.

Kid smirked.

“Get over yourself.” Malice snapped haughtily and quickly stormed away from him and back into the auction house. Her face felt like it was on fire! Kid followed after her with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

“Malice, are you okay?” Killer panicked upon her return, “Your face is all re-.”

“Shut up, I’m fine.” She growled angrily as she shot a glare at the still smirking Kid.

“Did something happen?” Killer chuckled as he looked between the pair.

“No-.”

“She finally admitted she’s a helpless damsel in distress and needs our hel-.” Malice punched him in the stomach as hard as she could and glared as Kid just laughed it off as if she were a mere fly buzzing about. “Careful, you might hurt yourself.” He chuckled.

“Remember that man I disemboweled?” She hissed, “Keep it up and you’ll be joining him.”

Killer chuckled at this, “Glad someone’s back to normal.”


	15. Chapter 15

As the auction was dwindling down to a close, the front entrance doors burst open followed by the sounds of labored breathing and clinking of chains. Malice turned to the commotion and felt her blood begin to boil as she spotted a useless lard of a World Noble sitting atop a human man’s back with a humiliating saddle. Kid reached out and gripped her wrist in his hand to keep her from launching herself at the worthless scum as he began kicking the weary man.

“Don’t draw any attention to yourself.” He hissed in her ear as she clenched her fists angrily at her sides as she watched the brute’s horrible display of power.

The nobleman was quickly shown to his seat and Kid kept a tight hold on the seething girl to keep her from slaughtering anyone. Curiously the nobleman turned his head in their direction and before he could take notice, Kid shoved Malice roughly behind his back concealing her behind his fur cloak. Heat clapped a hand over her mouth as she opened it to protest and they watched the nobleman make his way to his seat.

“For item number fifteen we have a real treat ladies and gentleman, a real pirate captain!” Disco cheered adamantly as two handlers struggled to get a terrified looking gruff man with a mess of dark hair wearing a hat with his crew’s jolly roger on the front to center stage. Malice shoved her way out of hiding and threw her crewmates a quick glare before returning her attention to the stage.

Malice smirked as she watched the man stumble, “Clever bloke.”

“What do you mean?” Kid pondered.

“He bit his tongue.” Malice pointed as the man suddenly blanched and stumbled to his knees. Blood splattered the floor causing a few of the patrons up front to panic. Memories of how she’d killed her handler on stage and made the patrons scream filtered through her mind. She killed him in front of Rayleigh and her father, what had they thought of her at the time?

Disco quickly covered with a cheap story about the pirate being nervous and getting a nosebleed to ease the crowd before having the handlers bring out a covered tank. “And now ladies and gentlemen our biggest catch of the day…”

Despicable, they were all despicable, everyone here sitting on the edges of their seats to see what the big draw of the day was. Bidding on humans like they were mere property, it was revolting and Malice had had enough. The cover was drawn and a terrified mermaid with a pink tail and choppy greenish blond hair stared at the crowd with wide saucer eyes. Malice wondered if she’d worn a similar expression when she was suddenly faced with the massive crowd of disgusting individuals. She remembered glaring at them but the initial shock she couldn’t remember how she’d reacted.

“Now let’s start the biddi-.”

“FIVE HUNDRED MILLION!” The fat blob of a noble who’d arrived late cried.

“Scum.” Malice muttered under her breath.

A strong hand clapped down on her shoulder and she felt a gentle reassuring squeeze as Kid steered her toward the door. “It’s like a symbol of how messed up the world is.” He mumbled dryly, “I’ve seen enough of this farce.” His hand gave her shoulder another squeeze and she realized he was leaving for her benefit because he knew that she was upset.

Malice allowed him to lead her to the door. Just as they rounded the corner, Kid suddenly pulled her against him as the front doors practically exploded. A flying fish with three riders soared past them at an alarming speed before crashing into one of the back sections of patrons. How had she not sensed it? Her nerves were a mess because of this hellhole. It was affecting her perception.

“Oy! Why didn’t you land that better?” A boyish voice complained from amidst the cloud of dust from the collision.

Kid smirked as he recognized the young man sporting a blue vest and a pair of black shorts. Malice’s gaze lingered to the straw hat atop the young man’s head and her eyes widened for the briefest of moments. So it was the same hat, the same one she’d seen in one of her father’s older wanted posters. What connection did Mugiwara no Luffy have with her father?

Before she knew it the young man was charging down the aisle raucously calling the mermaid’s name. One of the members from his gang of crewmates and friends charged after him desperately trying to get him to cease his charge.

“This won’t end well.” Malice muttered as she recognized the man trying to wrestle with Mugiwara no Luffy. She’d met him when she was staying with Rayleigh.

“What?” Killer asked curiously.

“He’s a fishman.” She replied softly just as Hatchan stumbled back and his hidden arms were revealed to the crowd.

Patrons began to panic in disgust and call out disgraceful prejudiced things to the frantic fishman. Malice clenched her fists. The world was so twisted. Anything and anyone who was slightly different from the norm was ostracized and abused. Those in power were nothing more than bullies.

“Hachi!” Malice gasped as the fat blob of a world noble took out a fancy musket and shot the octopus fishman. “I’ll kill that bastard.” She hissed.

Kid held her tightly against him to keep her from attacking anyone and continued watching the display before him as Mugiwara rushed to his fallen friend’s aid.

“You promised you wouldn’t do anything, no matter what you saw, remember?” Hachi choked in an attempt to quell the enraged boy’s fury.

“Disgusting fish! Even after he’s been shot, he still keeps blabbering.” The blob of a World Noble slurred his face too fat that it appeared to take real effort to force air between his engorged lips to make sound.

Luffy glared at the nobleman.

Malice noticed Law’s mouth move, but hadn’t heard what he’d said as he threw Mugiwara a look of warning.

“Is he serious?” Kid scoffed as Luffy looked ready to attack.

“I hope so, because if he doesn’t I will.” Malice hissed. She watched with a smile as Luffy punched the portly World Noble right in his fat face with enough force to send him flying back.

The entire crowd was stunned into silence. Law smirked at Mugiwara’s actions and Malice looked up to see Kid smiling. In a matter of minutes all hell broke loose as Saint Roswald began firing at Mugiwara. The crowd of patrons scrambled for the exit. Kid and the others repositioned themselves against the wall to watch the chaos unfold, Law and his crew remained lounging in their seats as if they had all the time in the world. Disco started to flee backstage as the auction house was filled with guards.

“I’ve got something to take care of.” Malice smiled wickedly as she watched the wretched man disappear backstage.

“Do you need a hand?” Kid asked curiously as the others threw them questioning looks.

“I’m sure I’ll manage.” Malice smirked.

“Need a weapon?” Kid chuckled as the cryptic young woman shrugged out of his hold.

“He doesn’t deserve a quick death.” Malice shrugged before flitting away.

Silent as death itself, she slipped backstage following the panicked cries of the sniveling coward as he called his superior from his office. The door was slightly ajar and she easily crept inside closing it softly behind her making sure it clicked shut. Disco jumped at the sound and nearly dropped his receiver to the Den Den Mushi he’d been calling his superior on. He turned cautiously and gaped at the scrawny young woman leaning with her back against the door smiling. There was a wicked glimmer of madness in her garnet eyes.

“Th-those eyes.” He gaped.

“What?” Whoever was on the other line sounded irked at being called in the first place and now more so that his subordinate was spouting nonsense.

“Eyes like hellfire.” Disco paled as the young woman folded her arms in front of her chest.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“It’s really you?” Disco took a shaky step back as the receiver slipped from his fingers.

“It’s okay if you want to cry.” Malice smiled softly as she locked the door behind her and stalked toward the terrified man, “It’s more fun if you scream for me though.” She continued using the lines he’d used on her.

“What’s go-.”

Malice picked up the receiver, “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ll be killing your subordinate now. You can listen if you like.” She smiled wickedly as she placed the receiver on the table.

“Mr. Doflamingo, help!” Disco cried.

Doflamingo? Malice paused and stared down at the receiver curiously. A warlord? Why would a warlord have such a subordinate? “You don’t deserve to be saved.” She said softly as she gripped the cowardly man by the front of his shirt as he attempted to scramble away from her.

“P-please, just make it quick.” He begged.

“I think I’ll draw it out, like you did. Make it as excruciating as possible.” She beamed.

“N-no!” Disco cried in an attempt to alert the guards.

“First we’ll have to do something about that noise your making, shall I rip out your tongue or your voice box, which do you prefer?” Malice smiled maliciously.

The lowly cowardly man began to sob hopelessly.

“I suppose you’re right, I don’t want to touch your tongue.” Malice shrugged and sunk her nails into the sobbing man’s neck with practiced care to keep him alive as long as possible. Blood seeped down her arm as she carefully extracted his voice box with nothing more than her fingers.

Choked gurgling sounds came from the man’s throat but he no longer had words.

“I won’t be able to hear your screams.” Malice sighed, “But neither will anyone else.”

She sensed another burst of energy from the auction hall this time, Rayleigh was on the move, she had to be quick. He couldn’t see her like this. She didn’t want him to see how warped and twisted she’d become over the years. Someone tore down the hall and began rifling through things frantically drawing ever nearer to Disco’s quarters.

Malice muttered a curse under her breath, she’d have to hurry. Silently she returned the receiver to its dock, ending the call to Doflamingo and plunged her hand into Disco’s abdomen. By using her Armament Haki she easily broke through the soft flesh. Blood poured from the wound as Disco suddenly shuddered against her his mouth ripped open in a silent scream of pure agony as she gripped his small intestine and easily pulled it loose. The rest of his organs began to spill to the floor in a vile gory mess.

She released her grip on the despicable man and watched him retch on the floor. His body writhed in sweet agony for a few moments before death’s cold embrace took hold. He deserved more suffering for what he did to her and all the other nameless victims before her. All those innocent lives he’d taken because of his sickness. A single tear slid down her cheek as she thought of all the victims she could have saved had she ended his existence long ago, had she only been a little stronger she could have resisted the tranquilizers and killed him then. So many others were forced to suffer because of her weakness.

The door to the room flew off its hinges in a small explosion and Malice turned curiously to find the Cyborg from Luffy’s crew framed in the doorway staring at her with wide eyes as blood, bile and other questionable rancid substances dripped from her fingertips onto the gore covered floor.

“May I help you?” She asked calmly.

The man hesitated not knowing whether to shoot her or ask her for help. His wide eyes surveyed the horrific scene before him before finally resting on the wicked girl. “Key.” Was all he managed to spit out.

To rescue their friend, the mermaid. Disco kept all of the collar keys locked in his drawer. Malice kicked the lock busting it with ease and wrenched open the top desk drawer. She reached in and gripped the master key in her bloody hand before tossing it to the blue haired man.

He turned without another word too stunned to say anything and retreated to his friends just as she felt another strong burst of Rayleigh’s energy. Malice threw one last look of disgust at the lowlife laying at her feet and flitted out of the room. She stopped backstage momentarily as she was surrounded by guards and released a small amount of her aura, enough to knock them all unconscious and make her way to the auction hall.

Her heart thundered in her chest and her legs suddenly refused to carry her any further as she spotted Rayleigh standing in the aisle addressing the Straw Hat Crew and even Kid and Law.

Killer nudged Kid when he spotted her standing off to the side, but the captain’s feral orange eyes had already sought her out the moment he sensed her approach. “Took you long enough.” He smirked causing the others to turn to her.

“Little Dove?” Rayleigh stared at the cryptic young woman in awe. He saw right through her disguise.

Malice’s heart swelled at the look of utter relief that washed over him as he spotted her.

“What are you doing here?”

Malice’s gaze flitted to her captain who was staring between her and the Dark King looking thoroughly perplexed. She jumped as Rayleigh suddenly appeared before her; he was still fast as ever. A choked sob caught in her throat as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” He didn’t care that her hands were stained with blood or that her entire aura had become even more warped, twisted and dark than it had ten years ago. All that mattered was that she had survived. She’d vanished without a trace and he’d been so worried that the young girl had met a cruel end.

“Why are you here, Ojisan?” She asked softly.

“Needed some gambling money.” Rayleigh chuckled as she pulled away from his embrace and fought the swell of tears that threatened to fall.

“Malice, we’re leaving.” Kid called down to her.

She nodded simply and headed toward the others.

“He didn’t know, Little Dove.” Rayleigh stopped her dead in her tracks. “He had no idea you even existed.”

What? She shook her head, “That’s not true.” She was unwanted, discarded just worthless trash. He didn’t have to guard her from the truth; she knew she was a mistake all along, just another regret.

“He’s looking for you now.” Rayleigh continued.

Her body trembled slightly as her heart hurt at the thought. Why would he look for her? It was probably just to erase the mistake he’d made nineteen years ago. “You’re lying!” She snapped, “Nobody wanted me!”

“Malice!” Kid barked snapping the crumbling girl from her own self-inflicted self-hatred filled thoughts.

She met his feral orange gaze and her heart skipped a beat as he offered her a slow lazy smile.

“I thought you wanted to get out your frustrations.” He smirked and reached into the pocket of his fur cloak and retrieved the wicked bone blade she’d been fighting with when they first met.

Malice caught the barbaric blade in her bloody hand and smiled to herself at the familiar feel of the bone as it perfectly fit her grip.

“We’ll take care of the cleaning outside.” Kid scoffed, “As an extra favor we’ll save you guys.” He chortled arrogantly waving dismissively at Law and Luffy.

“Huh?” Both pirate captains looked irked by her captain’s statement and Malice held back a smile as she quickly flitted to her captain’s side.

“Ah! She’s fast.” The long nosed sniper on the Straw Hat Crew squeaked as she appeared to all but vanish and reappear elsewhere with her speed.

“You sure you want to give me this?” Malice challenged her captain softly, “If I lose control you won’t be able to stop me so easily.”

Kid shrugged, “Just try not to kill any of our crewmates.” He chuckled as he gently pat her on the head before turning serious, “None of that’s yours, right?” He indicated the blood still dripping from her hand.

She shook her head and he smiled.

“Oy! I’m not letting you guys hog all the fun!” Luffy snapped.

“And I don’t take orders.” Law added bitterly.

“Just stay back and let me handle it.” Kid growled as the other two captains joined him and Malice.

Malice trailed along behind her captain as he and the other two made their way outside. They were all hopelessly stubborn and itching for a fight. Three alphas thrown together were quite comical as they all competed like children fighting in a sandbox.

“Order me around one more time and I’m taking you out first Eustass-ya.” Law growled as the three captains exited the auction house.


	16. Chapter 16

The three pirate captains broke through the formation with ease. Malice smiled to herself as she watched her captain fight, he looked like he was having fun. She sensed the approach of the other pirates and Rayleigh and turned as Killer stopped beside her.

“They sure are impatient.” He chuckled upon noticing the devastation before him, most of it due to Kid going overboard with his freaky magnetism.

Her heart started to pound in her chest as she felt Rayleigh’s dark gaze upon her. Why did he have to recognize her? Killer rushed forward as Kid turned his attention from the now charging marines to Mugiwara no Luffy.

“Why did you leave, Dove?” Rayleigh asked softly as Killer easily took down a marine with a battle axe that had been aiming for Kid.

“Oy! Kid, what are you just standing around for?” Killer barked jarring her hot headed captain from his conversation.

“I wasn’t ready to face him.” Malice said softly as she watched Kid carefully.

Rayleigh looked between the cryptic young woman and the ill tempered brute of a pirate captain curiously, “Are you happy, Little Dove?”

A small smile graced her lips for a moment and Rayleigh stared in awe, he’d never seen such an expression on the girl. “I’m not sure I truly understand the concept of happiness. As for where I currently stand, I’m content and that is enough.”

“Hey, Killer.” Kid said distantly, “On the route we took to get here whenever we said we were going to find the One Piece, people laughed at us, although I killed anyone who dared to laugh, but after this we’re going to an ocean where those who don’t have the guts to say it will die.” A small smirk crossed his lips and he turned to Luffy, “Let’s meet again in the New World.”

Law smirked at this.

“Let’s go!” Kid ordered as more marines began to charge. He cast a sideways glance over his shoulder at the raven haired woman fearful that she wouldn’t be behind him. He hesitated for a moment worried that she’d change her mind and decide to stay. The Dark King had embraced her as one would their own child and Kid knew deep down it was something she longed for based on her actions. Her dark garnet eyes met his and he felt his heart skip a beat as she smiled.

“Aye Aye, Captain.” Malice flitted from her perch atop the steps and launched herself into the onslaught of marines wielding her barbaric bone blade with practiced poise and grace.

The kid pirates escaped leaving a path of destruction in their wake and calmly resumed their retreat toward where they’d docked their ship. Though they’d destroyed a bridge along the way, the marines still pursued them. However, it wasn’t the marines in pursuit that set Malice’s nerves on edge, there was something ominous up ahead.

“I think we should take a different route.” She called ahead to Kid as she jogged to catch up to his long powerful strides.

“This path will avoid town, it’s the best one.” Kid shrugged her off.

“There’s something up ahead, something big, I can feel it.” She attempted once more causing Kid to chuckle.

“You can quit playing the damsel in distress now, it’s getting old.” He scoffed.

“Listen to me, damn it!” Malice snapped as she finally caught up to his massive strides, she sensed something ahead and heard a strange high pitched squeal as if something were being charged and an image of Kid getting shot with a beam of light flashed through her mind. “Move!” She roughly shoved Kid to the side just as the beam was fired. Burning pain shot through her arm as the beam of light grazed her skin instantly searing the flesh and causing a fresh stream of blood to pour from the wound.

“Malice!” Kid and Killer panicked as a small amount of blood splattered to the grass.

She shrugged off the pain and turned to the slope ahead. A giant of a man with dark curly hair, a leopard spotted white hat and matching spotted white pants blocked their path, Bartholomew Kuma. There was a steady stream of smoke escaping from his lips from the beam he’d fired. Malice hesitated, something was wrong; she didn’t sense any life within the man.

“Up there.” She pointed to the man who’d fired the beam and worry gripped her heart as she saw Kid’s eyes grow wide.

“What the hell are you doing on this island?” Kid hissed in awe.

Malice muttered a curse under her breath as the blood flowing from her wound wouldn’t cease, the beam must have nicked a vein. They wouldn’t be able to finish off a warlord so easily and they were still being pursued by the marines. She’d wanted to keep her Haki a secret a little while longer, but she was worried Kid would be injured in the fight, she had to act quickly. Focusing on the massive man standing ahead of them, Malice released a small amount of her cold overpowering aura and watched in awe as it had absolutely no effect. That wasn’t possible! A terrifying thought crossed her mind, she couldn’t sense a life force within the man standing before them, if he were some kind of machine, she couldn’t overpower him with just her Conqueror’s Haki.

In response to her Captain’s question, the giant of a man opened his mouth and Malice winced at the sudden sharp squeal of the beam charging. He definitely wasn’t human! Strong arms encircled her as everyone scattered to avoid the blast and she looked up in surprise to find Heat holding her. A small smile wormed onto her lips, Heat could breathe fire.

“I need a favor.” She smirked as he quickly leapt out of the way with her in his arms to avoid another beam.

His dark eyes filled with curiosity, “What sort of favor?”

“Cauterize this wound so I can kick this giant’s ass.” Malice smiled.

The tattooed man grimaced at the thought, “It’ll hur-.”

“Just do it.” Malice snapped as Kid and Killer narrowly avoided being blown to bits by a stray beam.

Heat set her on her feet and gripped her arm in his strong pale grayish hands and lifted her wound closer to his lips. “Sorry.” He murmured an apology for the pain to come before breathing a burst of flame at the streaming wound.

The cryptic woman didn’t seem fazed by the pain, she grit her teeth and took the pain not daring to reveal any ounce of weakness on the outside. She kept herself completely composed as her flesh began to burn.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Kid snarled enraged as he looked over in time to see the display.

Heat pulled away from the young woman fearful his captain would attack him, but froze when he saw her wicked smile. How could she smile after enduring such pain?

“Thank you, Heat.”

He stared guiltily at his feet for a moment; he’d caused her pain, and she thanked him for it? The raven haired woman flitted away and darted toward the giant of a man. The imitation Kuma shot beams of light at her rapidly. Her sensitive eyes burned at the bright flashes of light and she resorted to closing her eyes. She fought better in the darkness.

“MALICE!” Kid and Killer called as they watched the girl rush head on into battle, running blind.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Kid called for the second time, but couldn’t help but watch mesmerized as she gracefully dodged every beam of light as she ran.

She used her Armament Haki on her arm as she prepared to strike, he still appeared fleshy; she’d be able to break through with enough force. With one great leap, she lunged for the giant of a man and quickly struck with enough force to splinter a cinder block right in his abdomen. A gasp escaped her lips as her hand met resistance and she bit her lip as she felt her wrist crack from the effort. He really wasn’t human; he wasn’t even flesh and bone. The imitation Kuma, anticipating her attack, had his beam ready for her and Malice momentarily panicked as she realized she didn’t have time to escape the blow.

“Shambles.” Trafalgar Law’s smooth voice echoed behind her and she suddenly found herself sitting on the ground at his feet and watched in awe as the imitation Kuma blew up a rock in her place.

“MALICE!” Kid looked ready to go into an all out rage, thinking that she’d been blown up.

“I’m fine!” She called down to her captain from her perch atop the mangrove root next to Law and his crew.

A look of relief washed over the whole crew as they all spotted her and her heart skipped a beat as Captain Kid’s piercing feral gaze desperately latched onto her. She offered him a meager smile as she shakily got to her feet.

“Trafalgar Law.” The imitation Kuma muttered as he zeroed in on Law.

“Damn.” Malice hissed under her breath as she saw a brief glimpse of a beam striking them both where they stood, “Move!” She warned as she executed a perfect spiraling back flip out of the way of the laser and landed swiftly below next to her captain.

“Baka!” Kid swatted at her, “Don’t rush in blindly!” He growled as he managed to smack her over the back of the head.

“What the hell?!” Malice snarled as she shoved him away roughly.

“Seriously?!” Killer groaned, “Can you two continue your little lover’s spat later?”

Both Malice and Kid froze at the first mate’s words and rather than defend themselves against his words as they usually would, their cheeks flushed with the heat of embarrassment. Law watched the pair curiously, though the woman seemed dark and cryptic and appeared to fit in with Kid and his crew rather well, he’d been curious as to why they’d allow a woman to join them. Kid didn’t seem like the type to let a woman hold him back; he certainly wasn’t the soft type to have any regard for women or children in battle based on his record. So why was she with them? She was frail and appeared weak, but there was something in her dark garnet gaze, something wicked and purely sinister. He’d seen her rage first hand in town earlier that day when she’d been threatening to disembowel one of Urouge’s men, but he’d thought it was a show an act for her to gain respect among all the big shots.

As Law watched her with the captain he noticed she did appear softer and less murderous, but still completely lethal. He’d misjudged the girl thinking she was a weak link in the Kid Pirates when in fact she may be the most deadly.

“Captain, there’s something you need to know about that man.” Malice hissed as Kid turned his focus to Kuma.

“Worried?” Kid teased her.

Malice glared, “Listen to me!”

“Don’t worry; I’ll take care of it.” Kid shrugged off the cryptic young woman and charged toward the warlord as he began assembling an arsenal of weapons around his arm.

“Captain!” Malice protested, “He’s not what he appears!” She called after the stubborn red headed man who was completely oblivious to the young woman’s protests.

“Room.” Trafalgar Law called out and Malice jumped as she saw a faint blue orb appear around her, “Shambles.”

She glared as she was once again transported to the Captain of the Heart Pirate’s side. “Do that again and I’ll tear you to shreds.” Her voice was dark and dripping with venom as her garnet eyes burned like fire.

“What were you implying?” Law asked her curiously as his subordinates stepped in to relieve Killer, Heat and Wire from their attack after Heat’s flame attack failed.

Malice threw him a questioning look, “About him?” She motioned toward the warlord.

Law nodded, “You said he’s not what he appears.”

Malice watched worried as a laser blasted near where Kid was standing, “He’s not human. He’s some kind of machine. I’m assuming some sort of experiment the World Government was working on. He appears human and perhaps once was, but no longer, there’s no life within it.”

“How do you know?” Law questioned as he switched out his bear comrade with the big giant of a man that had been at his side.

“I can sense it.” Malice shrugged and turned her attention back to Kid.

“This is making me impatient.” He said arrogantly causing Malice to groan inwardly, he was going to do something stupid, she just knew it.

Kid raced forward with two massive weaponry arsenals for arms and Law’s subordinate had barely enough time to leap out of the way as Kid enveloped the warlord with his giant weapon hands. Malice was momentarily impressed as the imitation Kuma was knocked to the ground and couldn’t help but smile at Kid’s victorious smirk.

“Stop wasting my time.” He scoffed as he folded his arms in front of his chest and turned to head back towards his crewmates.

“It’s not over yet, Eustass-ya.” Law smirked as the imitation Kuma got to his feet and towered over the arrogant red head.

“I guess that wasn’t enough.” Kid smiled wickedly as he began assembling even more weapons and other metal odds and ends onto his arms once more.

The imitation Kuma removed his gloves and charged a beam in the palm of his hand.

“KID! Get out of there!” Malice snapped as everyone else stared wide eyed at the warlord’s hand, noticing a barrel like a gun embedded into his palms.

She flitted forward appearing to vanish from view and used her armament haki to shield her body as she stepped in front of her captain taking the beam straight to the back. The force of the blast sent the two sprawling to the ground. Kid caught Malice in his arms as they hit the ground and screamed something at her but his voice was drowned out in the blast.

“CAPTAIN KID! MALICE!” The others panicked as the dust began to settle around them revealing their arrogant captain lying flat on his back with Malice lying atop his chest grimacing slightly from the pain in her spine.

“BAKA! What the hell were you thinking?!” Kid shook the cryptic young woman upon seeing she’d survived the blast.

“Kid! Don’t shake her!” Killer called and realization hit Kid.

He froze in horror, “Are you alright? How are you still alive? What the HELL did you do?!” He was angry again in moments.

Malice rolled her eyes, “Shut up, I’m fine.” She held back a wince of pain as she shakily got to her feet and felt the fabric of her shirt fall to cover the fresh wound to her back. Luckily it was completely covered due to how her shirt had been laying when she’d taken the blast and now the hole that had been seared into the back of her shirt revealed a perfectly intact patch of skin leaving the others flabbergasted. In truth the beam had done quite a bit of damage despite her armament haki shielding her body. She could feel the drag of the fabric against her wound and every slight movement was pure agony. Luckily the beam had cauterized the wound simultaneously so it wasn’t oozing blood and possibly spinal fluid all over the place.

“How the hell are you fine?” Kid demanded as he jumped to his feet and turned on the petite girl, “That should have killed you!”

“Would you prefer it if I died?” Malice challenged, “I can make sure it happens next time if you lik-.”

‘SMACK’

The kid pirates winced as Kid backhanded the raven haired beauty enraged by her harsh words, “DO YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH?!”

Malice glared back defiantly as her captain grabbed her by her shirt front and lifted her off her feet. His glare was positively frightening, his feral amber gaze was smoldering with rage and for a moment Malice found herself fearful, before regaining her cool composure and returning his cold glare.

“Maybe you should have listened to me earlier.” She hissed coldly, “Then you wouldn’t have made an ass of yourself in front of everyone.”

Kid released her from his hold dropping her to the ground angrily, “Don’t act so rash.” He said quietly as he turned his attention back to the warlord.

“Stop being stubborn and listen to m-.” Malice cut off with a gasp as the pain in her spine doubled and sent her crumbling to her knees.

“I’ll take care of it.” Kid waved her off and cast a sideways glare at Law as he decided to join the battle, “You’re in my way, I said I’d take care of this.” He barked.

“You’re the one in my way, Eustass-ya.” Law shot back with a glare of his own.

“They’re all hopeless idiots.” Malice muttered to herself as the imitation Kuma charged up a beam and the two rival captains leapt out of the way simultaneously.

Law successfully landed behind the imitation Kuma with a victorious smirk. His overconfidence would be his downfall. “Room.” He smirked and prepared to encase the imitation Kuma in the pale blue dome.

Kuma shot a beam at him stealthily from the palm of his hand causing the young pirate captain to scramble out of the way once more. Malice froze as she sensed a strong presence approaching at the speed of light just as the two captains began bickering once more.

“I hate to interrupt your little alpha male power struggle, but we need to be gone, like five minutes ago, gone.” She snapped as she dragged herself to her feet.

“Oh. I seem to have stumbled upon the wrong group.” An aloof voice with a slight bored whine to it sounded from behind them causing Malice’s heart to drop.

She turned slowly to find, possibly, their worst nightmare standing off on the sidelines, Kizaru! He was a tall lanky man with long legs wearing an atrocious yellow striped suit a pair of circular sunglasses and some stubble clinging to his sun weathered face.

“Shit.” Malice muttered under her breath, he was a logia-type devil fruit user, no one else would be able to touch him, of course this didn’t stop her bull headed captain.

“Killer, get everyone out of here.” Kid ordered as he charged the man in the yellow suit while Law finished off the imitation Kuma.

Kizaru vanished from sight causing everyone, save for Malice, to tense. She may not be as fast as light, but as fast as she was she could at least keep up with the admiral’s movements with her eyes. He was going for Kid. Malice also vanished from sight, she was closer, and though he was faster she’d reach him first. Just as Kizaru materialized before her captain ready to deliver a fatal blow, Malice appeared before him and deflected his kick with her knee stunning everyone.

Law stared at the cryptic young woman in awe as she once again threw herself in front of her stubborn captain. How had she deflected the blow? It should have gone right through her, it should have killed her! Just like the imitation Kuma’s beam, there was more to this woman.

“Oh, a haki user?” Kizaru smirked as backup finally arrived and the field was suddenly swarming with marines.

Malice swore under her breath, this wasn’t going to be easy, and she’d already revealed more than she wanted to. The others were all haggard and worn out from their battle against the imitation Kuma. Momentarily dropping her guard as she gauged the other marines mentally gave Kizaru the perfect opportunity to strike. Searing pain reverberated throughout her entire body as a beam of light pierced through her ribs and she felt the burn as it seared through her lung.

“MALICE!” The kid pirates panicked as an alarming amount of blood seeped from the wound and poured from her pale lips as her lung began to fill with blood.

“You shouldn’t have dropped your guard, little gir-.” Kizaru paused as he sensed an overpowering aura emanating from the cryptic girl.

“Neither should you.” Malice hissed as she released her hold on the power she’d been building and smirked as her dark aura knocked out every one of the approaching marines and even had the admiral struggling to retain consciousness.

Kizaru’s eyes widened at the display of power before him and disappeared in a flash to escape her range. How could someone so young have such power? It was unheard of!

“Malice!” She was suddenly swarmed with concerned Kid Pirates and a very panicked looking Captain Kid.

“We need to go.” She coughed and more blood spilled from her lips.

Kid swung the wounded girl into his arms without a word.

“Eustass-ya, bring her to my ship, I can patch her up.” Law called as Kid momentarily cradled the semi-conscious young woman in his arms. He held up his hand for peace before any of the Kid Pirates could call foul play, “I don’t think I would have fared so well against an admiral either, she saved all of our necks, I’m just returning the favor.”


	17. Chapter 17

_Why was she nervous? She’d thought she’d hardened herself to these kinds of emotions. Hadn’t she been through enough, hadn’t she survived enough to suppress these kinds of feelings. The prepubescent twelve-year-old raven haired beauty sat in a balcony seat off to herself looking down at a brilliantly lit stage below with a thick obsidian curtain with scrawling white script across the front that read, ‘The Black Dahlia’. It’s what the academy called their raven haired star, naming her after a beautiful blooming flower._

_Her heart began to race as the curtain was raised. The crowd went wild as a breathtaking woman with perfectly bronzed skin and endless waves of obsidian hair tumbling around her voluptuous body made her way to center stage. She had eyes the color of golden amber with faint speckles of sapphire dancing around the pupils. Malice stared in awe at the beauty before her. Could this really be the cruel mother who abandoned her? It was hard to believe with her beautiful shining smile. She looked so sweet and demure, not at all how Izra had depicted her._

_Perhaps Izra had been mistaken; perhaps it was just a small case of post partum depression. What if her mother really wanted her? What if she truly regretted abandoning her? Would she rejoice if she knew Malice was alive? The young girl felt oddly hopeful. She didn’t understand the mess of emotions running amok within her. She’d come here with the sole purpose to get even with the cruel mother who’d abandoned her, but now after seeing her, she felt a strange impulse. No longer did she care for revenge, all she wanted was to be loved, to be wanted, to feel a mother’s loving embrace._

_The raven haired dancer was beyond amazing. Her movements were fluid and graceful and had everyone in the audience completely captivated. After the show the auditorium exploded with deafening applause and cheers of young sailors declaring their love to The Black Dahlia. Malice watched her mother as she accepted roses with a gracious smile and offered sweet laughter to her adoring fans. This couldn’t possibly be the same cruel woman Izra had described. She seemed so genuine and sincere._

_Silent as death itself the young girl flitted backstage, weaving in and out of the crowds of VIP fans and stage crew without the slightest bit of detection. She paused outside of a dressing room marked ‘The Black Dahlia’ and listened at the door._

_“Lady Astrid, we’re scheduled for a meet and greet with a local orphanage tomorrow morning, I implore you to get some res-.”_

_‘SLAP’_

_Malice nearly jumped at the sudden sound. She moved so she could see through a crack in the door and caught the reflection of two people through the mirror. The woman now reflected in the mirror was nothing like the stunning flawless pure creature that had so beautifully danced across the stage moments before. Her makeup was smeared; her gold eyes held no light any longer and were now dulled and worn. The flawless bronzed skin now looked weathered and old, but it was more than just her aged appearance. Something in her golden gaze startled the young girl, instead of the light and purity they had held within, she saw spite and greed._

_The young man standing before the woman was now holding his cheek where a perfect handprint had appeared. Why would she slap the man?_

_“What on earth makes you think I’d want to go to an orphanage with a bunch of sniveling brats?” The woman hissed angrily._

_Malice perked up slightly, mistaking the woman’s scorn for misplaced regret. Perhaps she didn’t want to be reminded of the child she cast away._

_“It’s just a publicity stunt, my lady, we’ll only have to be there to take a few shots for the press and we can leave.”_

_“Little burdens, if their parents didn’t want them, they should have just let them die.” She scoffed as she turned to her vanity and attempted to cover her weathered skin with some fine shimmering powder._

_“Lady Astrid, how cruel.” The young man gaped at the malicious woman._

_Malice felt something within her crumble at the woman’s words. Her mother really did leave her to die. She never should have come back here. It would have been better to live pretending the sweet loving character she portrayed when she danced was the true Astrid, but it was nothing more than an act, nothing more than a character she played when she danced._

_“Children are nothing more than a hindrance to one’s dreams. Only people without dreams or aspirations have children, pathetic wretches that can’t live for themselves. It’s sickening.” Astrid shot at her assistant as she worked her magic with the many cosmetics lying on her vanity to make herself beautiful once more._

_A sharp searing pain shot through Malice’s chest at the words of her mother. She really was unwanted. Her mother truly believed her to be nothing more than a hindrance, and so the day she was born she’d sought to deal with her hindrance by leaving her to die. Was it possible, that she was never meant to be? Perhaps fate had decided she was to die that day, and because she’d escaped her fate, she was destined to live alone and unwanted. Because she cheated death, she would never know what it was like to be loved. She’d never know the warmth of a loving embrace or the tender touch of someone who truly cared. Tears welled in her dark garnet eyes just as the dressing room door was wrenched open._

_“Oh.” The young man at the door stared down at the girl in surprise, “Are you lost, little girl?” He smiled kindly but gaped when the young girl raised her head to meet his gaze, “I don’t believe it.” He gasped._

_“What is it?” Astrid hissed from inside the dressing room and wrenched the door the rest of the way open. She stared at the child with wide eyes._

_“She could be your twin.” The man chuckled as he extended his hand to the child, “Did you want an autograph little one? Are you aspiring to be like, Lady Astrid?”_

_Malice felt her mother’s cold gaze boring into her. She slowly shook her head and forced herself to meet the woman’s cold gaze. There was realization in her golden eyes and for a moment Malice felt a small shred of hope still uselessly lingering in her heart. Maybe, just maybe, after seeing the child she’d lost, the woman would have a change of heart. Realization quickly turned to spite, disdain and disgust._

_“How old are you?” Astrid hissed she’d always suspected her worthless understudy who’d fled twelve years ago had left because she couldn’t bear the guilt of leaving an infant to die. She’d never expected the woman to actually take the child and care for it._

_“Twelve.” Malice replied softly._

_Astrid muttered a curse under her breath, how was this possible? “What do you want?” She demanded trying to find the quickest way to get rid of the girl. She jumped slightly as she stared into the beautiful young girl’s burning orbs. They were a deep garnet so much like the man who’d stolen her heart one night thirteen years ago. Startling flecks of amber and even ashy grey swirled within her dark garnet eyes like burning flames._

_“Originally, I had intended to kill the mother who forsook me and left me to die.” Malice breathed causing the assistant to take a shaky step back preparing to call for security. “However, after meeting you, and seeing your true character, I realized you’re not my mother. You may have brought me into this world, but you did not give me life. Instead, I find it will be more effective to allow you to continue living your life knowing that I survived without you, that I may still have a chance at ruining you. I want you to live in constant fear that I may once again show up to bring the dreams you’d stepped on so many to achieve, crumbling down to nothing.” The petite girl said with a wicked smirk, “When we meet again, it will be in ruin.”_

‘Beep’

What was that? Malice struggled to regain consciousness. The moment she snapped from her drug induced haze, she was surrounded by harsh beeping sounds and other odd mechanical noises. Remnants of dried tears clung to the corners of her eyes making it difficult to pull them open. Had she been crying in her sleep? Every time she dreamt of her mother, she’d cry, though she didn’t understand it. She despised the woman, but she had spent the majority of her life desperately seeking that despicable woman’s approval and all her childish dreams had been crushed the moment she met her.

Slowly she began to regain feeling throughout her body starting from her head and easing its way to her appendages. She felt a moment of panic as she realized that something heavy was pressing down on her arm but calmed down once she regained more sensation. It wasn’t something, it was someone; she could feel the warmth of their body heat. Her body felt heavy and weighed down as if she’d gotten laid out by a steam roller and it hurt when she attempted to move. After futile efforts of even the slightest bit of movement such as wiggling her toes or fingers she gave up feeling completely exhausted. The beeping noise picked up at her struggles and she felt whoever was using her arm as a pillow, suddenly pull away.

Immediately she began to feel vulnerable and alone and desperately wished for their comforting touch to return. The beeping became intensely sporadic as she began to panic internally wanting the warmth of their touch to return.

“What’s happening?” Kid’s voice boomed next to her, but it sounded scratchy and hoarse as if he’d been suffering from sleep deprivation.

“She appears to be going into shock.” Law replied calmly.

Why were they together? She calmed down as she felt the warmth return as someone gripped her hand tightly. The beeping nearby began to slow and she realized it must be some sort of monitor keeping tabs on her heart rate.

After she managed to keep her heart rate down for a while she felt the comforting warmth once again return to her arm as someone laid their head down. An image of Kid half slumped in a chair looking ragged and worn at her bedside flashed through her mind. Why would he do that? Why would he stay by her side?

Minutes dragged by like hours and after a while she was unable to tell how much time had passed by or whether or not she was conscious for any or all of it. At some point she once again tried to open her eyes and was surprised when she was suddenly met with dim light. At least it wasn’t like most medics who purposely blinded their patients when they woke up. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the din of the room. It was unusually dark for an operating room but most of the overhead lights were off or turned down low. She spotted Law sitting at a desk scribbling down some notes or perhaps just monitoring her condition and noting any changes. He turned as he sensed her gaze and smiled softly when he realized she was conscious.

“Welcome back.” He smirked.

“Back?” Her voice was whisper soft and sounded even hoarser than Kid’s had earlier.

“Thought we lost you, for awhile.” He shrugged, “You nearly drowned in your own blood.” He continued indifferently.

“Thanks for the concern.” Malice rolled her eyes before casting her gaze down to her arm. Her eyes widened as she saw a frayed mess of crimson hair at her side. It was Kid! Kid was using her arm as a pillow; Kid had been holding her hand! Her face exploded with heat and the monitors she was attached to started to go crazy, causing the captain to stir.

“Malice?!” He croaked relieved as he met her garnet gaze. His exclamation had alerted the rest of the crew whom, she now noticed, were sprawled across a single couch in a very uncomfortable looking arrangement. Killer was half scrunched in a ball, his sheathed blades jabbing Heat in the ribs as he half slumped across the middle of the couch and the floor with his head near the floor and his legs loosely flopped over the back of the couch. Wire, on the other hand, was sprawled across his portion of the couch with his elbow digging into Heat’s opposite rib and his foot resting atop one of the other crew members’ forehead.

Before she had a moment to say anything they were all swarming around her bedside asking her how she felt and how many fingers they were holding up, though no one was holding any up. Overall the Kid Pirates were a frantic mess as they began inspecting their injured comrade.

“Do you feel sick, are you hungry, are you dizzy, do you have a headach-?”

Malice held her hand up to freeze the onslaught of questions, “I didn’t have a headache when I woke up, but I’m developing one now. Will you guys calm down?” She smiled.

“Oy, Baka.” Kid glared down at her and thunked her on the head with a clenched fist.

“Captain!” The Kid Pirates panicked as their captain struck their wounded nakama.

“What the hell?” Malice growled angrily and clenched her fists ready to attack her arrogant captain, only to be held down by Killer, Heat and Wire who threw their captain disapproving looks. “What was that for?” She glared.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Kid snapped startling everyone, “You think I’d be happy if you threw your life away for me?” He snarled causing Killer, Heat and Wire to release their hold on the now stunned girl. “I ordered you to run!” He continued irately.

“I don’t take orders.” Malice shot back venomously, “Why the hell are you lecturing me? The only thing I should be hearing out of your mouth is a thank you for saving your sorry ass.” She hissed.

“You weren’t saving anyone! You were just fulfilling your own delusional self-sacrificing-.”

“Hate to interrupt, because this seems like it’s going to get interesting, but my conscience is now clear, whatever damage either of you inflict on my patient, is now in your hands.” Law intervened with a smirk.

Malice ignored the captain of the Heart Pirates as she shot a cold glare in Kid’s direction, “I did it for you, asshole! I didn’t want to see you get hurt!”

Kid lashed out and caught her roughly by the chin forcing her gaze to his and the others stood nervously by praying their captain wouldn’t strike the girl. “Liar.” He hissed coolly.

“What?” Malice asked perplexed.

“If you didn’t want to see me get hurt, you wouldn’t carelessly throw your life away.” He seethed as his body shook from his rage.

Malice hesitated as her heart skipped a beat, what did he mean by that?

Kid suddenly got to his feet and turned on Law, “I know your debt is paid and you no longer have any obligation to care for her.” He tossed Law a small sack of gold, “Continue caring for her a little while longer.”

“Kid?” Malice called after him confused as he left the room without a word. She stared at the vacant doorway with wide eyes. Did he just abandon her? ‘Don’t go!’ She wanted to cry out to him pathetically, but somehow managed to stay composed. Not once had she envisioned herself calling out like that to anyone aside from Izra; Izra was the only person she’d ever thought she’d be able to depend on. So why did she feel so alone as she watched him walk away?

“Let’s go!” His voice boomed from down the hall causing the others to jump to attention and scurry out the door. Killer hesitated at her bedside as if sensing the girl’s distress.

“It’s alright, Malice.” He reached out and tenderly cupped her cheek in his hand, “He wouldn’t dream of leaving you behind.” The first mate stared in awe as a single tear slipped from her stony mask and he gently wiped it away with his thumb, “I’ll see you soon.” He promised her, hoping it would keep her from crumbling.


	18. Chapter 18

“They’re at it again.” Shachi, a man of average height with chin length auburn hair wearing a white suit and an odd puffy blue green hat with a red rim, sighed as he and the other Heart pirates lounged around one of the giant mangroves near their ship playing a hand of cards. Their captain was currently arguing with the woman who’d been left in their care by the Kid Pirates.

“You do realize I can knock you out with my brain, right?” Malice growled venomously at the handsome captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law.

“I’m beginning to think you can’t.” Law smirked as he inched closer to his stubborn patient who was currently trying to walk toward the town.

“What?” Malice asked perplexed by his nonchalant attitude.

“You keep threatening to do so, but you’ve yet to act, I don’t think you can use that power right now.” He deduced.

Malice’s garnet eyes widened at this, how could he possibly know that? “Why do you care about what happens to me?” She demanded as he caught up to her and gripped her arm in his hand to keep her from fleeing.

“You’re in my care and it wouldn’t look good on my reputation if a half dead weak little girl escaped me.” He shrugged.

Her garnet eyes narrowed into a glare, “I’m not weak.”

The others chuckled at this, “She doesn’t debate the half dead part.” Someone laughed.

Law cut her off before she could snap at his crew and put a strain on her healing wounds, “Don’t push yourself too much, they haven’t left yet.”

How did he know that’s what she’d been worried about? “What are you talking about?”

“The reason you’ve been hindering your recovery and pushing yourself too far. You think they’ll leave without you.” He noted and Malice felt the loneliness she’d fought so hard to suppress grip her heart.

Images of Kid flashed through her mind, all their silly fights, all the bickering and even the moments where he protected her. Would he leave her behind? Was she really such a burden to the world? She closed her eyes as they began to burn with tears for fear they’d slip from her stony mask. It was bad enough she’d let Killer see her cry, she’d be damned if she’d let anyone else see her weakness. With her eyes closed, her mind began to wander. She could feel him, his warm body heat as he laid his head against her arm, his well-toned chest as he held her against him to avoid a cannon blast, and for a moment she could hear his voice calling out to her.

“Malice!” That one sounded like Killer.

Cautiously, she opened her eyes, fearful that it was just her own wishful thinking that she could hear their voices so clearly. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart skipped a beat as she met his feral orange gaze. It was Kid! He was back! They weren’t going to abandon her. Law released his hold on her arm as he felt her muscles twitch in anticipation. He smirked slightly as she suddenly vanished from sight only to reappear about halfway between the two pirate crews gripping her side and gasping slightly.

“Malice!” Killer, Heat and Wire panicked as they all ran to her aid.

A dazzling smile lit up the cryptic young woman’s face and she laughed softly, “I’m alright.”

“Baka!” Kid reached her first, “You’re supposed to be recovering not making yourself worse.” He grumbled as he hesitated at her side not sure of what to do.

Killer reached her side a moment later and swept her into a delicate hug and the tension in the air suddenly became suffocating as Kid threw a glare at his first mate. It wasn’t the fact that his first mate had hugged the girl that had angered him; it was her reaction, the way she melted into his embrace as if that was exactly what she had needed. Kid wanted to kick himself, he knew that, it should have been him, but he hesitated.

He sighed as she was swarmed by the others, he’d have to wait to talk to her alone. Kid broke away from the group and headed toward the captain of the Heart Pirates to discuss Malice’s recovery while Killer and the others frantically hounded her with questions on how she was feeling.

Malice watched her captain walk away with a heavy feeling in her heart. He was keeping his distance and it made her feel rejected. She knew she was a burden; it shouldn’t come as a surprise that others would see her as such.

“You sure you’re okay to walk?” Killer asked her softly as he and the others led her back toward their ship while Kid and Law finished their talk.

“No worries.” Malice offered him a fake smile.

Everyone exchanged worried looks but said nothing more on the subject as Malice determinedly took the lead. She didn’t want to be a burden anymore. This crew and this atmosphere made her too relaxed; she was constantly letting her guard down.

“You shouldn’t push yourself, Malice.” Killer called after her as he jogged to keep up with her determined strides.

“I told you, I’m fi-.” Malice cut off with a yelp as she was suddenly swept off her feet.

“Baka.” Kid grumbled softly nearby and she felt the sound reverberate in the partially bare chest her head was now resting against.

She looked up hesitantly and met his feral amber gaze. “I can walk on my own.” Her voice faltered and she cursed herself mentally for allowing him to affect her.

“You don’t have to act so tough all the time.” He growled back at her and finally drew his gaze away to watch where he was going. “You can rely on, m-, us a little more.” A faint tinge of color spread across his pale cheeks at this.

Malice stared up at him in awe; he’d almost said ‘me’. Why? Why would he say that? The others slowly began to disappear, leaving Malice and Kid alone on the path back to the ship. Hyperaware of just how alone they were, both the captain and Malice occupied themselves with looking anywhere but at each other.

They kept silent for most of the way though both of them desperately wanted to say something to the other, but fear, nerves and a hint of embarrassment stayed their words. Malice busied herself with studying the mangroves around them and the random bubbles floating ever upward. When she was a kid on this archipelago she’d jump from bubble to bubble to see how high she could get before the bubbles would pop. It always worried Shakky and Rayleigh, but Malice always came out unharmed. She remembered the first time, she had been a little nervous that the bubble would pop the moment she jumped on it, but she’d mustered up her courage and abolished her fear and jumped.

Malice took a steady breath to calm her nerves, she’d have to muster up her courage and abolish her fear like she had back then. “Kid?”

Kid hesitated for a moment deciding on whether to pretend he hadn’t heard her and keep walking, or force himself to look down at her and chance making a fool out of himself. Slowly, he met her dark garnet gaze and felt his heart skip a beat in his chest.

“Thank you for coming back for me.” She said so softly he’d almost missed it.

Kid smirked at this, regaining his unwavering confidence, “No matter how frustrating and insubordinate you might be, you’re a part of the crew.”

Malice smiled and relaxed against him feeling relieved. “Do you mind if we postpone our talk a little while longer?” She asked softly as her body finally began to feel the effects of her constant stress and worry. Everything felt sore and weighed down. Most of her wounds were fully healed, but her ribs and side were still a little tender from where the beam had pierced through her lung.

Kid chuckled softly, “We’re not leaving for a few more days; you said you’d tell me when we left the island. You still have some time to get your story straight.” He teased.

Malice rolled her eyes at this, “Why the delay? Aren’t we still in danger here?”

Kid shook his head, “All the marine forces were called to HQ for the execution.”

“Execution?” Malice asked confused, just what had she missed while she was in and out of consciousness the past couple of days?

Kid nodded, “One of Whitebeard’s men.”

“They’re going to have a war on their hands.” Malice said distantly. “That old geezer is really protective of his ‘sons’.” She said flatly.

Kid chuckled, “You talk as if you know from experience.”

Malice shrugged, “We’ve met once before.”

Kid stopped walking and stared down at her incredulously, “First the Dark King treats-.”

“It’s Ray-san, he doesn’t like being called that.” Malice grumbled.

Kid rolled his eyes, “The Dark King-.”

“Ray-san.” Malice growled.

He gave her another eye roll, “Ray-san, treats you like family, you know Whitebeard, any other big shots you have connections with I should know about?”

Malice smirked at this, “I thought we were waiting till we left the island to have this talk.” She teased.

Kid sighed and resumed walking. “So that’s a yes?”

Malice shrugged, “You’ll have to wait and see.”


	19. Chapter 19

_Sweat clung to her porcelain skin as she trekked desperately through the never-ending jungle filled with a slew of beasts and monsters. The twelve-year-old Malice had recently stowed away aboard a pirate ship of a noteworthy crew, or so she had thought. Disguising herself as a cabin boy, she’d hoped she could stay aboard the ship for a decent amount of time. Everything had gone well for a few weeks and she thought she’d be able to find her father soon because they were sailing in more dangerous waters. The crew discovered her secret a few weeks in and decided to maroon her on a monster infested island. Apparently, she’d had a nasty run in with the vice-captain once, leaving him scarred for life and missing an eye. Because of her Haki, she was able to tame most of the beasts and keep the rest at bay._

_“Damn… good for nothing… bastards…” Malice hissed venomously as she swatted at low hanging palm fronds and strangulating vines. She’d been on the island for a few days now, fighting off the beasts and monsters without any rest. There wasn’t time to rest she had to be constantly vigilant the beasts seemed to wait until they thought she was vulnerable and would attack. It had been nearly a week since she’d slept and it was playing tricks on her mind._

_She paused as she heard someone shouting in the distance. There were other people on the island, perhaps people with a ship. Malice smirked to herself, if they were pirates she could just steal their ship, if they were merchants she could come up with some silly sob story, she already looked awful enough she may not even need to make anything up. Blood dribbled from a small wound to her temple and oozed from various cuts and scrapes lining her legs and arms from stumbling through the overgrown forest. Dirt and other jungle grime stained her clothing and there was a little bit of sand clinging to a few of the scrapes on the lower portion of her legs causing them to sting._

_“Oyaji!” Someone cried followed by a loud thunderous roar that shook the very earth beneath her feet._

_‘Damn it!’ Malice thought darkly, ‘Their side of the beach is probably infested too.’ Begrudgingly she pressed onward and broke through the jungle’s edge. The entire beach was filled with men and a slew of vessels littered the shoreline, it wasn’t just a pirate crew, it was a pirate fleet! A colossal scaled monster with razor sharp teeth and talons bigger than half the men littering the beach roared and thrashed at the pirates. It was easily the size of two of their massive ships and looked like a dragon from old lore._

_Her dark garnet eyes swept the beach trying to gauge the skills of the pirates littering the beach and looking for any she recognized. She took a double take as her gaze swept over a giant of a man with rippling muscles carrying a large bisento. He had a white mustache that protruded like tusks and a few old battle scars littering his chest. It was Whitebeard!_

_“Shit.” Malice hissed, he was one of the four emperors, on par with her father. There were no other ways out; this was her only chance at escape. As tired as she was, she knew she didn’t stand a chance taking all of them on at once. Perhaps they’d be fooled by a sob story._

_“Stop playing with it.” Whitebeard called to his crew as they struggled to fend off the dragon like beast._

_Malice watched in awe as Whitebeard took down the creature with one mighty swing of his bisento. Perhaps she’d struggle in a fight against him even if she were at her best. Quickly she looked down at herself to see if her wounds looked severe enough for a shipwreck and trekking through the monster infested jungle. Aside from the few scrapes she didn’t have any wounds, and all of the wounds she did have could easily be distinguished as wounds from nature: trees, branches and other overgrowth. Casting out her senses in search of a nearby monster, Malice quietly slunk back into the jungle completely undetected._

_A great cat beast with two tusk- like front canines that protruded from its lip, stepped into her little clearing and whined when it recognized her. She’d tamed it on her first day here, it had been a little more resistant than some of the other beasts, but after a crippling defeat it gave in to her will._

_“Convenient.” Malice smiled, “I want you to attack me, give me a couple scratches, and the moment you see someone coming, run away. Understood?” She asked the cat beast coolly._

_It bowed its head._

_“Do it, now.” She ordered and stood her ground._

_The cat beast hesitated for the briefest of moments before lunging forward. Malice pursed her lips as she felt its claws swipe across her shoulder blades. She paused as she visualized the layout of the beach; someone was venturing toward the jungle, now was the time. Malice let out a perfect high pitched scream._

_“Oyaji! There’s someone in the jungle!” A voice cried and Malice smirked to herself as more people scurried toward the jungle._

_“Showtime.” She chuckled to herself and put on a perfect mask of terror as she turned and sprinted toward the shoreline._

_The cat beast roared and lunged after her. Malice let out another scream as she was about to reach the shore. A tall lean man with unruly blond hair sticking atop his head and startling electric blue eyes broke through her clearing just as she was about to reach the forest’s edge. He caught her in his arms as more men suddenly broke through the clearing causing the cat beast to yowl in fear and scamper off._

_“I thought this island was uninhabited.” One of her rescuers commented as the blond haired man carried the now decently bloodied Malice to shore._

_“Everything alright, Marco?” Whitebeard called gruffly as everyone returned to the beach._

_“We found a little girl. She needs looking after.” The blonde man, she presumed to be named Marco, responded._

_“What are you doing on this island, girl?” Whitebeard’s voice boomed._

_Malice mustered up some tears and threw her arms around Marco’s neck with a sniffle._

_“Oyaji,” Marco groaned, “You’re making her cry.” He chuckled and carried her over to someone to look after her wounds and knelt before her. “How did you end up here?” He asked softly._

_Malice feigned another perfect sniffle, “We were shipwrecked.”_

_Whitebeard watched her cautiously. He’d seen eyes like those before, dark garnet always calculating always plotting, he’d heard a rumor recently that brat had a child he was looking for. However, this girl had raven hair, though that could be changed pretty easily. Rumors had been circulating around the Grandline about a child with eyes like hellfire; many called her a ghost, though the rumors also said she had crimson hair. She didn’t react to the pain of alcohol being doused on her wounds to fight against infection, not even a flinch._

_“She’s lying.” Whitebeard growled causing everyone to stare at him._

_Malice tensed, she was too exhausted to fight them._

_“Oyaji, she’s just a kid, why would she lie?” Someone in the gathering crowd asked while Malice held Whitebeard’s gaze waiting for him to make the first move._

_“Have you not noticed? She’s yet to complain once about the pain.” He indicated the alcohol being poured over the wounds on her legs now that her back was stitched up._

_Malice mentally kicked herself; she’d completely forgotten to act like it was unbearable. All eyes settled on her and she began to panic. Slowly she rose to her feet, “You could have pretended not to notice, I would have left your company the moment we reached civilization.” She hissed coolly._

_“So you were lying?” Someone gaped in disbelief in the crowd._

_“Of course I was lying, dimwit, I just want off this god forsaken island.” Malice snapped._

_“What’s your name, girl?” Whitebeard asked._

_“I think you already know the answer to that.” Malice pointed as she charged up a great amount of power. Perhaps she could knock out enough of them to flee to one of the ships._

_The majority of the crew looked thoroughly confused by this. Marco chuckled softly to himself, “Even had me fooled. I take it you’re Malice.”_

_“So they say.” She smirked as she released the built up energy._

_“Conquerors Haki?” Marco asked stunned as a good portion of the crew fell unconscious and a few others became disoriented._

_Malice took their moment of surprise as a chance to run for it. She didn’t get more than halfway across the beach when Whitebeard blocked her escape._

_“Nobody threatens my sons and gets away with it.” He roared as he took a swing with his mighty fist and Malice watched in horror as it looked like he cracked the air around him._

_“Shit.” She dove to the sand as she realized it was his devil fruit ability and narrowly avoided the impact._

It had been a crippling defeat. Malice grimaced as she remembered the day. Whitebeard went easy on her, but even so she didn’t last more than five minutes. He’d knocked her unconscious and when she woke up she was on one of their vessels. Slowly she sat up from her warm bed and paused as she spotted an empty chair next to her bedside, had someone been sitting with her? She crept from bed and made her way to her wardrobe to change.

Her side still ached so she picked something with a light flowing material that wouldn’t irritate her healing wound. Dresses never really suited her, and she wasn’t entirely sure why she’d picked one out when she and Killer went shopping, but he insisted she get a few. She opted for a silken black dress that fell to the tops of her knees, it was an almost see through mesh material with thicker fabric around her torso keeping all of her private parts private and had an intricate crimson pattern scrawling up the left side. The dress clung to her delicate frame tightly enough to accentuate her petite figure but loosely enough that it didn’t irritate her healing wound.

She avoided looking into the mirror for fear of how ridiculous she actually looked and quickly combed her fingers through her silken ebony hair working out all the tangles and causing it to fall in perfect waves around her delicate frame. Her bedroom door swung open as she was about to slip into a pair of sandals and she turned to find Kid staring at her in awe.

“Captain?” She called softly trying to snap him from his daze.

“What are you wearing?!” He barked.

“What?” Malice asked perplexed.

“You can’t go out in public, wearing THAT, take it off!” He growled as he quickly began rummaging through her wardrobe.

“WHAT?!” Malice snarled, “Get out!” She snapped as he drew ever closer to her lingerie drawer.

“As soon as you change-.” Kid froze as he opened a small drawer within her wardrobe and spotted various small garments made of lace, silk and other frills and forbidden things to the eyes of men.

Malice glared as she realized what drawer he’d found, “OUT!”

“What the hell are these?” Kid growled as he held up a black lace garment with very little material.

“GET OUT!” Malice screamed as her face exploded with heat from embarrassment.

“I see no functionality for whatever the hell this is-.”

“Get out of my panty drawer!” Malice snarled.

“Wouldn’t even cover one cheek.” Kid scoffed before realization dawned on him at what she had just screamed at him. His cheeks flushed crimson and he dropped the lace garment almost instantly.

“Did I hear something about a panty raid?” Killer asked nonchalantly as he popped his head through the doorway and nearly choked as he spotted the irate young woman glaring down their captain, “Malice, you look stunning.”

“EVERYONE OUT!” Malice raged.

“Why is everyone talking about panties?” Wire pondered as he and Heat appeared behind Killer. “Whoa!” They both exclaimed as they spotted Malice in a dress.

“You all have to the count of three to get the hell out of my bedroom.” Malice snapped.

“Or what?” Kid challenged.

“I’d rather not find out.” Killer chuckled and took a step out of the room, “I think I’ll watch from here.” Heat and Wire quickly stepped back and joined Killer outside of the room.

Kid chuckled, “Can’t believe I have such spineless crewmates, afraid of a measly hundred-pound woman.”

Malice’s eyes sparked and swirls of molten amber began to take over the usual dark garnet. “One.”

Kid smirked, “You can’t scare me off.” Though something in her dark gaze stirred something within him, he was more than a little curious at what she would do. She was absolutely breathtaking in the sheer wispy dress with her raven waves tumbling around her delicate frame. Her smoldering eyes had him completely captivated.

“Two.”

“Captain, I think you should run.” Killer chuckled.

“Two and a half.” Malice threatened giving Kid a chance to run.

“Stalling now?” Kid smirked.

“Merely giving you a chance at redemption.” Malice smirked. “Any last words, Captain?”

Kid folded his arms in front of his chest, “Do your worst.”

Malice smiled wickedly, “Three.” She lunged forward and Kid watched as she dove to the floor and perfected a graceful somersault as she scooped up the discarded lace garment. Once on her feet she held the flimsy material between her two index fingers and catapulted it at the Captains face like a sling shot.

“What the hell?!” Kid jumped out of the way.

“Plenty more where that came from.” Malice smirked as she was now standing at the wardrobe.

“Get those away from me!” Kid snapped causing the rest of the crew to drop to the deck howling with laughter.

Malice stuck her tongue out at him childishly, “You should have just left the room.”

“It’s MY ship, I’ll go where I damn well please.” Kid scoffed causing Malice to roll her eyes.

“We should get going.” Killer sighed as he recovered from his prior outburst and picked himself up off the deck.

Kid reluctantly exited the room. The rest of the crew quickly leapt to shore while Malice slipped into her sandals. She paused as she joined Kid on the main deck and realized she was missing something. Her hand flew to her neck and a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach nearly made her sick. When was the last time she had it?

“What’s wrong?” Kid asked the girl worried as her skin turned sickly pale.

“The locket-.”

Kid held up a hand to silence her, “I have it.” He fished it out of his pocket and leaned forward to clasp it around her neck.

Malice’s breath hitched in her throat at their sudden close proximity. Why was her body reacting this way? His face was mere inches from hers and it made her heart hammer in her chest and a flurry of spastic butterflies erupt into delightful spasms in her stomach. When he pulled back his cheeks were slightly tinged pink and he straightened up and offered her his arm to help her to shore.

Hesitantly she placed her hand in his and nearly gasped at the electric jolt that shot through her fingertips as their skin touched. Kid swept her into his arms and leapt to shore, though he looked as if he were holding his breath his lips were pressed so tightly together and he was looking anywhere but directly at her. Once they were safely on the ground, they stayed as they were with Malice resting in his arms, her own arms thrown around his neck for additional support. Their gazes met and Malice held her breath as her heart skipped a beat.

“You two alright?” One of the men Malice didn’t know very well piped up causing the pair to instantly break apart.

“Fine.” They both muttered causing the first mate to smile to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a few days since they’d left Sabaody Archipelago, Malice kept to herself for awhile after they’d witnessed the events of the war at Marineford. She’d never gotten especially close to any of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco and a man named Thatch were the only two she’d actually carried on a lengthy conversation with. Whitebeard and her had different ideals, so they constantly but heads. He believed family and loved ones were a strength, something to protect and drove him to be stronger, she believed they were a weakness, just another way to be betrayed or abandoned. If the Old Man could see her now, and see the attachments she’d formed with the Kid Pirates he’d laugh and tell her ‘I told you so’. Perhaps the Old Man had been right. She felt as if she had something to protect, something to cherish, a place of acceptance, home, and she would die to protect it.

Maybe she’d been wrong, maybe Rayleigh was right, perhaps her father truly never knew of her existence. He may even be searching for her, like Rayleigh said. Perhaps family could be a good thing. She wrapped her arms around herself and gripped the locket in her hands tightly. How many families had she broken apart?

“Malice? Are you alright?” Killer called from the other side of her door.

“Go away.” Malice barked as she flopped onto her side on her bed and crumpled into herself, “I don’t want to talk.”

Her bedroom door flew open in the next instant and she heard Kid’s thundering footsteps as he stormed toward her. Malice yelped as she felt herself being cocooned in her sheet as Kid gathered the corners and heaved her over his shoulder in a sack made of blankets.

“What are you doing?!” She snapped as she futilely kicked and hit at every inch of him she could reach through the blankets.

“We’re going to have that conversation you’ve been avoiding.” Kid chuckled as he carried her away from the rest of the crew to his private quarters.

“I said I don’t want to talk right now!” Malice screamed as she was suddenly dropped onto something soft and plush like. Desperately she fought against the constricting blankets that had entwined around her and after a few moments of struggling managed to break free.

She was in an unfamiliar room. There was a plush bed large enough for two people to sprawl out on, that she was currently sitting on, covered in ebony and crimson bedding and a mountain of ebony and crimson throw pillows. There were two bookshelves against the wall with various volumes all bound in dark leather with metallic lettering. A decent sized desk littered with various sketches and art tools faced a big bay window positioned at the aft of the ship looking out over the white capped water trailing behind them. The bay window had an ebony bench lined with crimson and silver throw pillows.

Kid sat in a wooden desk chair with his arms folded across his partially bare chest his feral amber eyes smoldering as he watched her intently. “Talk.”

“I don’t want to talk right now.” Malice growled.

“I didn’t ask.” Kid challenged her, “Start talking.”

Malice clenched her fists at her sides, but before she could protest Kid held his hand up to stop her.

“You promised.” He reminded her with a smirk.

Malice groaned and fell back on the plush bed with a sigh as she melted into the ultra plush bedding. “What would you like to know?” She asked in defeat.

“The pirate you’re looking for, who is it?”

Malice stared up at the ceiling not wanting to meet his gaze, “My father.”

“I thought you didn’t have parents.” Kid pondered.

“I said they forsook me, I never said they didn’t exist. My mother is a famous dancer who travels around the world by the stage name of The Black Dahlia. She didn’t want a child to ruin her career so the day I was born she left me to die in the street. Her understudy took me in and left the academy.”

Kid watched the cryptic young woman in silence. It pained her to talk about her mother, about the family that abandoned her. He wanted to reach out to the girl, but forced himself to stay still. “And your father?”

“I’m still piecing that together.” She sighed, “I’d always believed he didn’t want me, but Rayleigh said he never knew of my existence. I don’t know what the truth is, but I intend to find out.”

“How does he know your father?” Kid asked warily.

Malice smiled softly, “He was once a swabbie on Gol. D Roger’s ship.”

Kid stared at her wide eyed, “What? Who is he?”

“Before I disclose that information, I need to tell you something first. I’ve been betrayed more times than I can count, and if you even think you can use me as some kind of bargaining tool after I tell you the truth-.”

Kid punched her in her side, “Baka!”

“OW! What the hell was that for?!” Malice snarled as she clung to her tender side and threw him a glare. She gasped when she was met with an even more menacing glare. His feral amber eyes seemed to glow like molten metal.

“After everything we’ve been through, you still think-.” He paused and took a deep breath to keep himself calm and resist lashing out at the young woman. “Just get out. I don’t want to know if it’s going to distress you so much.”

Malice stared at him in awe, “What are yo-?”

“Get out.” Kid repeated coolly as he got to his feet and headed to the door. He wrenched it open and held it as he stared angrily ahead, refusing to cast her a second look.

“Kid?” She called tentatively.

“Just go.” He growled.

“Why?” She felt something inside of her begin to crumble as he turned cold.

“I’ll make you leave, by force.” He barked as he finally turned his glare to her causing her breath to hitch in her throat and her heart to freeze. There was pain in his smoldering gaze. Her inability to trust in him was hurting him.

“I’m sor-.”

“I said go!” Kid growled as he stalked toward her. He caught her by the arm and wrenched her to her feet, “So go!” He dragged her toward the door.

“Stop!” Malice snapped as she struggled against him. “KID!” Hot tears welled in her eyes as fear gripped her heart, was he going to abandon her?

He ignored her.

“It’s Shanks!” She yelled causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

“What?” Kid asked her incredulously.

“My father is Shanks.” Malice repeated softly, “Now, let go of my arm, you’re hurting me.”

Kid eased his grip on her arm and kicked the door shut before returning to his seat.

Relief flooded through her as he motioned for her to take a seat. A single tear slipped from her hold as she made her way back to him and Kid stared in awe as he watched the crystal tear cling to her pale cheek.

“Are you crying?” He asked flabbergasted.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Malice snapped as she quickly wiped away the evidence, “I don’t cry!”

“You were crying!” Kid growled.

Malice slipped to the floor beside him and rested her head against his knee, “Just don’t leave me, please.” She whispered so softly he almost didn’t hear her.

How many times had she been abandoned by people she thought she could trust? Kid gently placed a hand atop her head and soothingly streamed his fingers through her silken hair, “I’m not going anywhere.” He attempted to sound cool and indifferent but his voice came out soft and affectionate.


	21. Chapter 21

Malice couldn’t believe the view before her. Their entire ship was encased in a bubble and they were steadily descending deeper and deeper into the ocean. It was magical, like something out of a fairytale.

“Hey, don’t wander too far off.” Kid called over to her from his perch atop a barrel as he, Killer, Heat and Wire engaged in their nightly card game.

“What?” Malice turned to him curiously as she headed toward the aft of the ship to look at the underwater forest of coral and mangrove roots.

“If we hit an underwater current you could get thrown overboard.” Kid shrugged.

“Wouldn’t I just land in the bubble?” Malice challenged.

“Maybe. Or you’d get sucked out to sea, though most likely if that happened the pressure of the water would just crush you. So stay in sight.” He said coolly as he looked at his hand.

Malice rolled her eyes, “Kid has a queen of diamonds and an ace of spades.” She announced causing Kid to glare at her and the others to laugh.

“Stop listening to people shuffle!” Kid growled.

“Then stop telling me what to do.” Malice retorted.

“I have a better idea.” Killer intervened before their bickering could escalate into something more serious. He ducked below deck momentarily leaving everyone staring after him inquisitively.

“What’s he doing?” Malice asked curiously as Killer returned to the main deck with a really long rope.

“No idea.” Kid watched his first mate intrigued by his strange attitude and chuckled as he tied one end of the rope around Malice’s waist.

“What the hell?” Malice growled, “You are not putting me on a leash!”

“Tether her to the mast.” Kid chuckled but stopped short as Killer approached him with the other end of the rope, “What the hell are you doing?” He growled.

“Now you’ll know if anything happens to her on the opposite end of the ship so you can stop worrying and we can all get on with our card game.” Killer said as if it were obvious.

“Who said I was worried?!” Kid snapped angrily as Malice’s cheeks burned slightly from the comment.

“You’re not fooling anyone, Captain.” Killer chuckled so only Kid could hear.

“I think I’d rather be tied to the mast, it wouldn’t complain as much.” Malice teased.

“I can arrange that.” Kid threatened her.

Malice rolled her eyes and disappeared behind the upper cabin to the aft of the ship. A slight twinge of pain in her ribcage caused her to wince momentarily and lean against the railing lining the ship. Her wounds had healed, but the spot was still tender and she randomly got hit with phantom pains from where the beam of light had pierced through her.

Something moved in the water behind them causing her to straighten up. She strained to see through the dark water and the tangle of roots and other underwater plant life. Casting out her senses, she scanned the surrounding area. There were a few Seakings, but something else was keeping them at bay, something just out of her reach. Perhaps if she stood on the rudder she’d be able to sense whatever it is.

Carefully she climbed atop the railing and searched for a decent foothold to make her way down to the rudder. The ship shifted suddenly causing her to lose her footing and plummet over the edge of the ship with a slight squeak. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact of smacking face first into the rudder. The rope around her waist tightened and caught her mid-fall.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kid growled from somewhere up above.

Malice chanced a glance and spotted him standing at the edge of the ship gripping the rope keeping her suspended with one hand. “Something out there is keeping the Seakings away from the ship.” She answered simply.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Kid threw her a cocky smirk.

“It could be, or it could be a terrible thing.” Malice shrugged, “Can you lower me down to the rudder?”

A colossal shadow swept by overhead encasing them in complete darkness for a fleeting moment. Kid chanced a glance upward, his feral amber eyes searching for the source of the ominous shadow. Large luminescent sickly green eyes glared back at him from the cover of the underwater roots and he hoisted Malice up with one swift pull causing her to fall into his arms.

“What are you doing?” Malice blushed as she was suddenly being cradled in his arms. “I said down not up.” She growled.

“Shut up.” Kid hissed softly as he scanned the ocean for the massive beast once more.

“Captain?! Are we playing another round or what?!” The others called and Kid cringed at the sudden sound.

Malice was about to question him when a loud monster like roar erupted from the darkness around them and an enormous sea beast shot toward their ship. “Oh hell.” She grumbled.

“Can you do anything about that?” Kid asked her calmly as the beast charged.

She shook her head and Kid swore under his breath. Ever since her encounter with Kizaru she hadn’t been able to use very much Haki. Before anyone could react, a massive amount of energy burst forth from the darkness causing the great sea beast to turn tail and run.

“What the hell was that?” Killer, Heat, Wire and the others raced to the aft of the ship after the burst of energy disappeared.

“Haki.” Malice said shakily.

“I thought you couldn’t use it yet?” Kid asked her skeptically while the others threw them curious looks at their current position.

“It wasn’t me.” Malice replied as she quickly cast out her senses in search of the source. She sensed multiple other human life forms in the darkness, they were drawing nearer rapidly. It was another ship. “There’s a ship approaching.”

Everyone scanned the surrounding water cautiously. There were other supernovas that left around the same time as they did, but there was a looming suspicion in the back of everyone’s mind. They didn’t know of any supernova’s that could use Haki like that.

“Think they want to fight?” One of the guys Malice didn’t know as well pondered.

“Well I doubt they’re just stopping by to play cards.” Malice retorted smartly as she wriggled out of Kid’s arms and headed toward her cabin.

“Where are you going?” Kid called after her while the other’s continued blindly searching.

“Getting a weapon.”

“You’re not fighting.” Kid snapped, “You’re still injured.”

“I am not!” Malice barked.

“Captain.” Killer warned uneasily as Kid stalked forward and caught the fragile young woman roughly by the arm.

Kid poked her in the side where she’d been shot a little more forcefully than he had intended causing Malice to gasp in pain and slump forward. He caught her in his arms before she could hit the deck and threw her a reproachful look, “You’re not fighting.”

“I am too.” She growled back at him.

“Just let me protect you.” He hissed so only she could hear.

Malice stared up at him with wide eyes as her heart skipped a beat before jumping into overdrive. She met his hypnotic feral amber gaze and nodded her head in silence. Kid smiled softly at her and resisted the urge to caress her pale ivory cheek.

“Captain, you might want to see this.” Killer said in awe jarring the two from their intimate moment.

“No.” Malice paled as she glanced over Kid’s shoulder at the ship looming in the distance.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Kid stared in awe at the approaching ship. It was a huge ship with a Viking style dragon’s head for a figurehead. Their jolly roger was a traditional skull with swords as crossbones and 3 red slashes over its left eye.

“Not now.” Malice squirmed out of Kid’s arms and darted for the helm.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kid barked as she flitted from view.

“Running!” Malice called back to him as she reached the helm but froze as she realized there was a strange man leaning against it. “Who the hell are you?” She demanded as she glared down the tall muscular man with shoulder length graying raven hair and an x shaped scar across his upper left cheek.

“Easy, little Red.” The man chuckled lazily as he took a step toward her.

Malice felt the rope around her waist tighten and she was suddenly pulled backward. Strong arms encircled her and Kid stepped in front of her protectively. “Kid.” Malice reached out to stop him, but Killer held her back.

“Captain! We’ve got a problem!” Heat and Wire soon joined them but froze as they spotted the newcomer.

“What’s the problem?” Kid asked nonchalantly his eyes never leaving the unnervingly calm man standing before them.

Malice looked up as the bubble around them began to expand. “Damn it.” She hissed under her breath, “We’re being hijacked.”

“What?” Killer and Kid growled simultaneously as the other ship pulled up beside them joining bubbles.

Kid scoffed and the metalwork on the ship began to rattle as he activated his devil fruit ability, “I have no intention of being hijacked.” He lunged forward as his arm began assembling bits and pieces of metal and weaponry.

“Kid!” Malice broke from Killer’s hold as more men jumped aboard from the other ship. The rest of the crew joined in the fight. There was no contest between the two crews. Not only were the Kid Pirates completely outnumbered, but the Red Hair Pirates were in a completely different league of fighting.

Malice flitted through the attacking pirates winding them between the rope she and Kid had been bound to ensnaring them with ease and tying them off to the mast before lunging back in the battlefield. Kid smirked to himself as he watched her out of the corner of his eye, she was pretty crafty and a quick thinker when it came to fighting.

“I thought you were supposed to handle this peacefully.” A middle aged man with shoulder length dirty blonde dreadlocks and a stubble lined chin chuckled, from the deck of the other ship, at the unnervingly calm man who had still yet to join the fight.

The man with graying raven hair shrugged his shoulders with a smirk, “They’re a lively bunch.”

Malice sensed another burst of energy shooting towards them from the other ship and quickly tackled Kid to the ground using her own Haki to form a protective mental barrier around the two of them.

“What are you doing?” Kid growled as the petite girl brought him down in one swift move and landed atop his chest as they smacked into the deck, hard. He was about to shove her away from him when he spotted the rest of his crew fall to the deck unconscious. “Malice?” He asked shakily as she swayed slightly atop him and slumped against him with a groan, “Don’t you dare faint.” His deep voice growled bringing her partially back to her senses.

“I didn’t want to be alone.” She murmured half coherently as the Red Hair Pirates surrounded them.

“Then stay awake.” Kid barked at her and shook her roughly until her deep garnet eyes fluttered open.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust as she struggled to stay conscious. Everything was blurred and dark. Kid sat up slowly and lifted her up as he got to his feet before shoving her behind him as he faced the Red Hair Pirates his amber golden eyes burning with fire. What did they want? How did they catch up to them so fast after the war and how did they know where to find them?

“We didn’t come here to fight you.” The man with the graying raven hair chuckled as he broke through the crowd of surrounding pirates to stand before them.

“Sure seems like it.” Kid growled angrily as he raised his arm slightly so his cloak would shield Malice from view.

“You attacked first, numbskull.” Malice grumbled softly from behind him as she finally snapped from her daze, causing the surrounding pirates to laugh and Kid’s face to redden in anger.

“Who’s side are you on?!” Kid snarled at her.

“You two always pick the worst times to have your little lover’s spats.” Killer grumbled groggily as he regained consciousness and shakily picked himself up off the deck.

“We’re not lovers!” Malice and Kid snapped simultaneously their faces burning from embarrassment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Because I don’t know if the two unnamed crew members of the Kid Pirates are ever going to be named…. I’m giving them names and if their names are revealed later on whilst I’m writing, oops, but the ginger with the Mohawk shall be called Titanium “Titan” for short and the muscular blonde guy that I think has a scar over his right eye shall be called Spike… I’m tired of describing them as the crew members Malice doesn’t know very well and I’m going to develop my own personalities for them since we haven’t seen much of them as of the time this was written]

Nerve wracking, finger nail biting, crippling silence filled the room as the conscious Kid Pirates anxiously waited to see what would happen next. They were currently sitting around a large luxurious dining table in plush chairs that looked as if they’d been carved from oak barrels. Malice had claimed a seat between Killer and Kid as they were the only ones still conscious after what she could only assume had been a burst of Haki from her father, the captain of the Red Hair Pirates. Fear and anxiety gripped her heart as she waited impatiently, fidgeting in her seat between her captain and the first mate.

“Will you stop that?” Kid growled as she tapped her foot causing the heel of her sleek black boots to clunk against the base of her chair repetitively.

What if he’d only sought her out to end her existence? Perhaps this was a test to see if she really were a disgrace. He was just trying to finish cleaning up his mess. Malice’s brain worked in overdrive jumping to every possible horrible outcome as her nerves got the best of her.

“I don’t think she heard you.” Killer muttered as he looked over to the cryptic young woman. Her face was at least two shades paler than usual, worry lines were etched into her forehead, her lips were a bright bloody red from habitually biting them every few seconds in an attempt to keep herself composed and the backs of her knuckles were white from how tightly her fists were clenched in her lap.

Kid looked over at the crumbling girl in concern. He hadn’t told the others about her father, if she wanted them to know she’d tell them. “You’re making me look bad.” He grumbled at her trying to sound tough and indifferent hoping it would give her some kind of strength.

Her deep garnet eyes flashed in his direction and he held his breath at the torn look in her eyes. On the outside, she looked stressed, but on the inside, he knew she was a hysterical mess. Her eyes were filled with terror, uncertainty, rejection and a familiar heartbreaking loneliness. Kid sighed and looked away from her as he dropped his hand into her lap to cover her trembling fists.

“We won’t let them take you away, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He scoffed as he tried to avoid meeting her gaze. The trembling in her hands ceased and Kid stiffened as she slipped a small hand in his. Her hand fit perfectly in his, it was so small and delicate, almost childlike in a way and he fought off the smile that threatened to worm its way onto his lips as their fingers intertwined.

Titan, a somewhat scrawny pale man with a ginger Mohawk, atop his otherwise shaved head, and a pair of small circular black sunglasses covering his beady dark eyes, jolted from his unconscious state and ended up tumbling out of his chair and onto the floor. “Oy, wot the hell?” He grumbled as he scrambled back to his feet and dusted off his oversized white fur jacket. “What ‘appened? I was fightin’ dis bloke an’ next thing I know ’s lights out. Bloody wanker pulled a fast un on me.” He spat in a somewhat understandable cockney accent. When he was pissed off, drunk or disoriented it was impossible to tell what he was saying, usually his accent was almost nonexistent.

Malice cracked a small smile and struggled to keep in a laugh as her overworked brain finally snapped.

Kid looked over at her curiously as he felt the slight quiver in her hand as her body shook with silent laughter, “What’s wrong with you?”

Malice released his hand and wrapped her arms around herself gripping her sides in an attempt to hold back the laughter as she doubled over and laid her head down on the table. Her body continued shaking from silent laughter alarming the others.

“Are you hurt?” Kid asked worried.

“I think she’s ‘aving some kinda fit.” Titan noted as her shaking became more violent as it became harder and harder to hold back her laughter.

“Are you having a seizure?” Kid prodded her lightly.

Malice fell out of her chair laughing uncontrollably.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Kid snapped in anger as he’d suddenly jumped out of his chair the moment he saw her fall and now looked foolish as he stooped over her laughing form half holding her in an attempt to keep her from hitting the floor. He released his hold on her and she fell to the floor with a soft ‘thunk’ and proceeded to roll around laughing hysterically.

Titan cracked a grin as Malice’s soft melodic laughter filled the room.

“Don’t you dare join in this lunacy.” Kid warned the ginger haired man as he fought off the urge to smile; her sweet laughter was too infectious.

“Can’t ‘elp it mate.” Titan laughed.

Heat woke to the sound of laughter and hurriedly shoved his pale white hair out of his face to survey his surroundings. “What’s going on?” He asked perplexed as he looked to Kid still partially standing over a hysterical Malice and Titan who was now pounding his fists on the table in laughter.

“They’ve lost their damn minds.” Kid barked as he continued trying to resist the urge to smile as he looked down at Malice’s beaming face.

Heat chuckled softly.

“Don’t you even think about it!” Kid snarled uselessly as yet another of his subordinates started to laugh. “You’re all mental!” He raged.

Spike, a burly man with short unkempt blonde hair, and faintly tanned skin with a slash scar across his right eye, guffawed in his sleep.

“Blokes not even bloody conscious!” Titan howled as he slipped off his chair laughing.

Kid leaned over Malice and gruffly pulled her up by her arms, “Get off the damn floor, you’re going to get sick!” He growled causing everyone to stop laughing all at once and stare at him.

Killer choked up on a laugh, finally deciding to join in the hilarity and sent the others into hysterics.

“WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY?!” Kid snarled and regretted it instantly as Malice stared up at him with huge terror filled deep garnet eyes.

“Nothing.” She breathed softly looking as if she were about to completely collapse into a pit of despair.

“Then laugh if you want to.” Kid grumbled in an attempt to keep the desolate look from her hypnotic eyes, but the damage was done, he’d snapped her back to reality and she folded into herself once more as her mind worked in overdrive running through all the horrible possibilities.

Killer watched the girl curiously for a moment as she silently slumped into her chair and brought her knees to her chest.

“What are we here for?” Titan asked smoothly with no trace of an accent on his voice now that he was calmed down.

Killer looked to his captain wondering why he’d told Malice he wouldn’t let them take her away, what could the Red Hair Pirates want with the girl?

… Meanwhile…

Benn Beckman, a late middle aged man with graying raven hair and an x-shaped scar across his upper left cheek, smiled to himself as he watched his crimson haired captain pace back and forth outside the door where their guests were waiting. The crimson haired man was no more than 38 years of age whose strong chiseled facial features were normally calm and relaxed was now a frantic mess. The first mate chuckled to himself, his captain got like this at times, especially when dealing with children he cared about.

“What do I say? What am I supposed to call her, she doesn’t even have a name?” He panicked, “It’s my fault.” He raked his right hand through his crimson hair smoothing it back for all of five seconds before a few stray strands fell back into his deep garnet eyes.

“You could start with a hello.” Yassop, a middle-aged man with shoulder length dark blonde dreadlocks, interjected trying to ease his Captain’s frantic pacing.

“What if she hates me?” Shanks stopped pacing momentarily and threw a curious look to the door as he heard an outburst of laughter from within. A small smile wormed its way onto his lips and he finally found strength as he heard a beautiful feminine laugh, it was melodic and lilting and somewhat reminded him of songbirds. At least he hadn’t completely ruined her, she could laugh, which gave him hope that he could atone for being unaware of her existence and abandoning her.

“Perhaps she’s worried about the same thing.” Benn noted drawing his captain away from the infectious laughter.

The laughter in the room suddenly cut off and Shanks looked to the door curiously before another burst of laughter roared from within. He chuckled to himself softly, it sounded like she was having fun.

“WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY?!” A deep voice boomed from within the room causing the laughter to die instantly. It was the surly captain of the Kid Pirates. Shanks didn’t understand their relationship at all from what he’d witnessed from afar. They seemed almost intimate at times, protecting each other and fighting together harmoniously in battle, but they bickered and in the presence of others the young red haired captain seemed distant and even offensive toward her.

Shanks strained to hear her response but it was too soft.

“Then laugh if you want to.” Came the reply of the young captain his usually gruff voice now soft and tender.

“What are we doing here?” An unfamiliar voice asked from within the room and Shanks strained to listen for a reply, but there was none.

Benn and Yassop threw their captain a curious look as he reached for the door hesitantly. He nudged open the door slowly while holding his breath half expecting to find her smoldering glare staring back at him. Everyone jumped to attention around the table their eyes all zeroing in on him, everyone but her. Her head was resting against her knees looking to the young red haired captain while her arms hugged her legs close to her chest. Ebony dyed hair spilled down her delicate frame in beautiful waves. Her petite frame and silken ebony hair reminded him of the dancer he’d met twenty years ago. His garnet eyes swept over the young red haired captain and was surprised to see his hand linked with hers beneath the table offering her strength and support.

The silence creeping in the room was absolutely agonizing. Titan, Heat and Killer looked between the famous Pirate Emperor and the strangely withdrawn Malice curiously as they noticed the intimidating man’s gaze trained on her. A single thought coursed through their minds, what was going on?

Malice slowly lifted her head afraid of the look of disgust and hatred she’d see in her father’s eyes. She truly was unwanted; she was never meant to exist. Hesitantly she turned her gaze to the doorway stopping at his sandal clad feet before slowly raising past his revealed hairy calves, pausing at the hem of a long black cloak, to the plain dark trousers and the loose fitted white shirt before finally stopping as she reached his sharp chiseled face. After a deep breath to calm her nerves, she met his gaze and held her breath as she was met with a pair of smoldering garnet eyes, eyes like hers. He offered her a smile and she felt a strange sense of elation in the pit of her stomach. He didn’t hate her! Hot tears burned behind her eyelids and she struggled to maintain her cool composure.

“Well this is awkward.” Titan piped up only to fall out of his chair with a yelp of pain and cradle his bruising shin due to Kid’s bulky biker boot colliding into it with enough force to shatter a cinder block. “What the hell, captain?!”

“We’re going back to our ship.” Kid responded gruffly giving Malice’s hand a reassuring squeeze as he realized she’d be fine.

Killer, Titan and Heat looked to Shanks tensely expecting some kind of retaliation or refusal, but the older red haired captain merely shrugged and stepped away from the doorway. Titan and Heat quickly grabbed the two remaining unconscious Kid Pirates and headed for the door. Killer hesitated at the doorway as he realized Malice was still in her seat.

“Malice are you-?”

“She’s staying.” Kid said simply before dismissing his first mate with a wave of his hand. He turned his attention to the delicate girl completely ignoring the big shot in the room in an attempt to seem completely unfazed by his presence. “Just yell if you need me to save your sorry ass.” He said gruffly as Malice met his gaze, but his feral amber eyes were soft and he offered her a tender smile.

Malice smirked slightly at this, “That goes double for you.” She murmured softly.

Kid rolled his eyes and gave her hand a final squeeze before exiting the room leaving her alone with the man she once believed never wanted her in existence.


	23. Chapter 23

Malice found herself frozen in place, unable to move, unable to speak she could do nothing more than stare back at the father she’d always longed to meet, the father she’d always believed had abandoned her and left her for dead like her mother. His dark garnet eyes were filled with love and compassion as he stood rooted to the spot staring back at her. Neither of them knew what to say or even where to begin. Both feared the other’s rejection, both were terrified of being hated by the other and their fear kept them silent.

The first mate and the sniper of the Red Hair Crew listened from the hallway and both exchanged knowing looks. This was too painful to watch. They were getting absolutely nowhere. With a heavy sigh the first mate shoved away from the wall he’d been leaning against and stepped into the room startling the shell-shocked pair by his sudden appearance.

“Just ask her what you’re worried about, Captain.” He chuckled.

Her eyes flitted between the captain and first mate curiously trying to figure out what he could possibly want to ask her.

Shanks hesitated, “Do you hate me?” He couldn’t imagine the pain and heartache she’d gone through growing up. She had no one. No mother, no father, she’d been all alone in the world from the very start.

Malice’s eyes widened at this but she quickly regained her composure and took a deep breath to steady her nerves before replying, “That depends on how you answer this question. And don’t think you can lie to me, I know when I’m being lied to.” Her voice was meant to sound cool but it trembled slightly as the fear of rejection gripped her heart.

Shanks nodded his head to show he understood. He wouldn’t blame the girl for hating him. She’d grown up feeling alone and unwanted. That wasn’t a life he’d wish on anyone least of all his own flesh and blood.

“Rayleigh told me…” Her voice faded out and she looked away from him not even caring if he lied, in fact she hoped he’d lie and just tell her what she wanted to hear. She didn’t think she’d be able to go on if both of her parents despised her. Somehow, she found the courage to speak up again, “He said you didn’t know about me until that day, at the auction house…” Once again, her voice broke and she stared down at the brilliant red scar across the back of her hand hoping the anger from the memory would give her strength, “and that you’ve been looking for me, ever since…” She closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall, “Is that true?”

She sensed him approach and clenched her eyes shut tighter wondering if he was taking advantage of her vulnerability to end her existence. Pain gripped her heart as she realized there was no one in this world who wanted her. Who would ever want such a disgraceful child? A strong arm suddenly wrapped around her and she cringed expecting it to reach up and snap her neck, but instead gasped in surprise as she was suddenly pulled into a warm loving embrace.

Warm droplets fell atop her head as she was tightly pressed against his strong chest and she had her answer. He had searched for her, relentlessly. Tears welled in her eyes as she felt a great weight being lifted off her shoulders.

“I’m so sorry.” He choked as he cradled her against him.

Unable to hold back the flow of tears any longer, Malice melted into his loving embrace throwing her arms around him and cried silently into his chest. Unbeknownst to the reuniting pair, the sniper and the first mate slipped from the room with tears in their eyes and closed the door behind them.

… Meanwhile …

“Why did you leave her with them?” Killer asked softly as he watched Kid rake worried fingers through his already untamable flaming red hair.

Kid ignored his first mate as he scoured every surface of the other ship looking for any sign that Malice would need help. Judging by how Red Hair looked at her, he knew she’d be okay. It was unmistakable, the fond loving look of a parent to a beloved child. Rayleigh had been right, he’d never abandoned her. They’d both been deceived one to live in ignorance the other to live in a lonely desperate hell.

A troublesome thought crossed his mind. Would she still want to stay with them after finally being reunited with the father she’d never known? Knowing that he loved her, would she really want to leave the family she’d always longed for. A dull throbbing pain started in his chest as he thought of losing her.

“Kid?” Killer attempted to jar the brooding captain from his thoughts. “Is she coming back?” He asked.

“What?!” The others panicked.

“Why wouldn’t she come back?” Wire asked curiously.

“Malice is leaving?” Titan looked ready to charge the ship of the Red Hair Pirates, “Over my dead body!” He continued shouting, but his accent took over and no one had any idea what he was threatening the Red Hair Pirates.

“IS she coming back?” Heat asked curiously.

“I DON’T KNOW!” Kid snarled finally over their antics, “Just leave me alone for a damn minute!” He raged and hurled a nearby barrel at the main cabin causing the barrel to shatter and the contents to spill everywhere.

“What’s wrong?” Her soft lulling voice chirped behind him.

“I SAID I DON’T KN-.” Kid started to bellow until realization dawned on him at who was speaking, “Malice?” He stared at her bewildered as she appeared beside him. “I-.” He began to stutter before regaining his cool composure, “What are YOU doing here?” He challenged but regretted it instantly as he noticed the tear stains on her pale cheeks, “Did he make you cry?!” He raged causing the others to stare at him in befuddlement.

“What?” Her pale cheeks flushed with color and she quickly wiped her face with the back of his cloak, “I told you I don’t cry.” She snapped.

“You were crying! What did he do?!” Kid looked murderous.

“Nothing.” Malice growled back.

“Then what are you doing here?!”

Her glare silenced him, “I came because Shanks wanted to invite all of you to a banquet-.”

“Shanks, is it?” Kid grumbled sourly, “Not calling him daddy yet?” He didn’t know why he said it, perhaps it was a defense mechanism, he wanted her to hate him so she’d stay with her family and be happy. It’d be an easier decision for her to make if she hated him.

“Daddy?” Everyone stared at them flabbergasted.

“What the hell is your problem?” Malice asked her voice icy and crisp.

Kid turned away from her, “Just go-.”

‘SMACK’

The rest of the Kid Pirates cringed as Malice slapped their irate captain across the face hard enough to make him stumble a few steps away from her. “Don’t do this!” She snapped drawing the attention of the other ship.

“Do what?” Kid growled as he turned to face her.

“Don’t push me away!” Malice yelled as she felt something within her begin to crumble.

Kid froze as he watched her smoldering eyes begin to dim and well with tears. He couldn’t bear to see her hurting like this. “Malice.” He hesitated not knowing what to say and feeling uncomfortable with everyone’s watchful gazes.

“Why do you want me to leave?”

Kid grimaced, she was too perceptive. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” He asked her softly. “You found where you belong.”

Malice flitted forward disappearing from view before reappearing before the startled captain of the Kid Pirates. She punched him softly in the chest as a single tear slipped from her hold, “I belong with you, baka!”


	24. Chapter 24

Kid mentally kicked himself as Malice stormed off to her room with tears burning in her smoldering eyes. He’d made her cry, in front of everyone. His crewmates all threw him disapproving looks and even though Killer’s face was completely covered by a mask he could still feel his disappointed gaze burning a hole in his forehead.

“Alright already!” Kid grumbled and stomped after the irate girl while trying to think of what to say, he’d never really had to apologize to anyone before, or never felt the need to, more like he never cared enough.

Trudging up the stairs with a heavy heart, he worried she’d slam the door in his face or tell him she was leaving. Selfishly, he wanted her to be happy, but only with him. He didn’t want her to leave. She infuriated him with her stubbornness, muddled up his brain with her infectious smile, pulled at his heart strings with her melancholy looks and she stirred something within him every time she said his name.

“100 berri says he’s not even going to knock.” Titan snickered from the deck.

“200 says he’s going to make her cry again.” Spike chuckled.

Kid ignored the ongoing bets of his crew and potentially the bets of the Red Hair Crew as they all talked quietly amongst themselves. To get away from their scrutinizing looks he quickly threw her bedroom door open and stepped inside only to freeze in awe as he spotted her doubled over clutching her side and gasping for breath.

“Malice!” He darted forward into the dark room allowing the door to click shut behind him as he ran to the struggling girl.

“I’m fine.” She grumbled and roughly attempted to shove out of his hold.

“You’re not fine!” He growled at her as she could barely even stand on her own. “Take off your shirt.” His face exploded with heat as he realized what he’d just ordered her.

“What?!” Malice yelped and attempted to scramble out of his grasp but his strong arms had encircled her, pinning her against him.

“So, I can look at the wound.” Kid barked as his face turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

“I told you it healed.” She said shortly as she tried to wriggle out of his hold, “Let me g-!” She cut off with a gasp as his big strong hands fumbled at the buttons on her simple black button up shirt. “Get your hands off me.” Her voice came out in an almost animal like growl.

“Stop lying to me.” Kid hissed softly in her ear sending a delightful shiver down her spine as he finished with the buttons on her shirt and tugged the light cotton material away from her body with one swift pull.

A furious blush clung to her pale cheeks as she suddenly found herself in nothing more than a simple black lace bra and her tight fitted black skinny jeans in her captain’s arms. A sharp intake of breath from the aforementioned captain startled her from her self-conscious unrest. She inclined her head slightly to the side to get a look at Kid’s face and saw him staring at her shoulder in awe at the bubbled-up burn scar spilling over onto her bicep, down her shoulder blades and stopping just beneath her clavicle.

“What did this?” He asked softly as he lightly traced the scar with his finger in gentle caressing strokes.

“None of your damn business.” Malice hissed and finally managed to shove from his hold.

Kid stared at her revealed torso in horror, she was nothing but scars. Angry bubbled up slashes, and brilliant red and even purple arcs as well as a mix of burns lining her otherwise untouched porcelain skin. “What happened to you?” He asked her quietly.

Malice shot him a glare and attempted to cover herself with her arms, “It doesn’t concern you, now get out!” When she was alone with him, her walls came tumbling down and she couldn’t keep up her cool façade. “I’m fine, you don’t have to apologize or whatever they put you up to, just leave me alo-.” Her voice faded away a gasp hitching in her throat as she felt him tenderly caress her pallid cheek. “K-Kid?”

His heart skipped a beat as she said his name in that irresistibly hypnotic voice. He met her smoldering garnet eyes and felt his heart begin to race at the look of longing he saw reflected within them. Their burning pools were an endless well of emotions, longing, fear, uncertainty, self-loathing, rejection and the constant heartbreaking loneliness he always managed to see deep within them. Maybe it was because he was the one who brought it out in her by acting cold and distant, or maybe it was more than that, maybe he was the one she let her guard down with.

“Wh-what are you doing?” She breathed as he placed a strong hand on her unscarred shoulder and leaned forward so he was down to her level.

“Something I should have done a while ago.” Kid smirked as his other arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer.

Malice squeaked adorably in his arms as she found herself face to face with him. Her heart raced in her chest so loud she couldn’t hear anything else around her; all other sounds were drowned out by her pounding heart as his face drew nearer. What was he doing?! Anxiousness gripped her heart as their warm breath intermingled in the small gap of space between them. Her body trembled with anticipation as she hesitantly looked into his feral amber orbs and she nearly gasped at the emotion revealed within, it was warm and filled with certainty.

“Kid-.” She attempted to protest as she sensed someone approach from outside, but he cut her off with the gentle brush of his dark lips against hers and her mind instantly went blank. It was just a light teasing caress, nothing more.

“Hm?” She could hear the smirk as he pulled back to meet her gaze once more. He smiled to himself as he saw a new mess of emotions lingering in her fiery gaze, longing, hope, fear and what he thought might possibly be a splash of desire.

He couldn’t resist any longer, no matter how much he loved toying with her. His grip around her waist tightened and he gently caressed her cheek before streaming his hand through her hair and resting it on the back of her head ensnaring her. She trembled against him in anticipation as he gently brushed his lips against hers once more, smiling to himself as she shivered in his arms before pressing his lips to hers and stealing a tender kiss. A soft gasp escaped her and she leaned into the passionate kiss entwining her arms around his neck. It was pure heavenly bliss.

“Whoa!” A familiar cockney accented voice exclaimed from the doorway causing the pair to separate instantly.

“Titan!” Kid and Malice snarled simultaneously their faces a matching shade of scarlet, “GET OUT!” They raged as Kid quickly swept his bulky fur cloak over the petite girl in an attempt to shield her scarred body from view.

“Ye move pretty quick, cap’n.” Titan chuckled.

“You have to the count of three to disappear before I disembowel you.” Malice shrieked as her deep garnet eyes suddenly swirled with burning amber golden embers and glittered like hellfire.

Kid chuckled as Titan paled and ran for his life.


	25. Chapter 25

Once he was sure no one else was going to come barging in, Kid carefully removed his cloak from the seething girl. Her pale cheeks flushed once more. His hands reached for the thin layer of bandages wrapped around her slender torso hugging her ribcage.

“Stop.” Malice hissed as she caught his hands in hers to keep him from removing the bandages. Delightful electric spasms shot through her fingertips as their hands clasped.

“How bad is it?” Kid demanded.

“If you were this concerned, perhaps you shouldn’t have stabbed me earlier.” She hissed.

Kid winced slightly at her words, “I didn’t stab you.” He grumbled in his defense regretting his earlier actions, but it was for her safety, he wanted her to realize that he’d protect her. “Just tell me how bad it is.”

Malice stared in awe for a moment at the soft expression on her captain’s face. He was really worried! Guilt wormed through her for making him feel bad, and it nearly made her sick. She released her hold on his hands, “You tell me.”

She closed her eyes not wanting to see his reaction to her wound, but gasped in surprise as his strong hands gripped her waist and she was temporarily hoisted into the air. He set her down atop the bed and Malice opened her eyes to stare down at him curiously.

“You’re short.” Kid shrugged.

Malice rolled her eyes before forcing herself to look over the top of his head and staring intently at the door. She held her breath as one of his strong calloused hands found the edge of her bandage and slowly began to unravel the first layer. At the sound of Kid cursing she looked away from the door and looked down at him curiously.

“What the hell is this?” His feral orange eyes were trained on her opposite ribs to an old cross shaped scar she’d received when she was thirteen. It was a brand, a dark putrid bubbled up brand.

Malice shrugged, “Never mind that.”

Kid shot her a glare and opened his mouth to protest.

She silenced him by placing a slender finger against his lips, “How bad is it?”

Kid grumbled something incoherently back at her before inspecting her newest wound carefully. Internally it seemed fine as far as he could tell from the coloring of her skin and her breathing, but the entry and exit wounds looked as if they’d slightly reopened. They had healed but she was overexerting herself too soon after her recovery and it put a strain on the mending tissue. A small amount of blood dribbled from the wound.

“Did you get any bed rest?” Kid asked her with a soft growl.

Malice scowled at this and threw him a look of distaste, “I don’t like bed rest.” She shrugged.

“Baka! You’re making yourself worse!” Kid snarled.

“I’ll be fine.” Malice shrugged only to have her feet knocked out from under her and to go tumbling to the bed. She gasped as the handsome captain caught her wrists tightly in one hand and forcefully held them up above her head pinning them to the soft mattress. “What are you doing?” Her voice came out sounding breathless and needy as her heart began to race.

“Do you ever do as you’re told?” Kid hissed glaring down at her, his amber orbs burning with fire and determination.

Malice smirked as she regained her nerve, “Never.” She gave him a slow easy challenging smile in hopes of getting a rise out of him.

“Well enjoy tonight,” He smiled wickedly, “because when this stupid banquet is over, I’m making sure you don’t leave this bed.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Malice challenged him causing her garnet eyes to spark with a fire of their own.

“You think I’m bluffing?” Kid chuckled softly to himself.

“I do.”

“You’ll regret that.”

“Do your worst.” She threw his words back at him.

Kid felt his cheeks burn and a strange fluttering sensation in his chest at her challenge. His grip tightened around her wrists flustered by his sudden bout of embarrassment and threw her a glare. She was toying with him, trying to fluster him and he hated to admit that it was working. Her fiery spirit and her bold words sparked something within him.

He leaned forward to steal another kiss only to have his breath taken away as the usually cryptic girl lifted her head and forcefully pressed her lips to his. Kid’s grip slackened on her wrists as his free hand smoothed through her silken ebony hair resting on the back of her head. She broke from his hold with ease once his guard was down and entwined her arms around his neck pulling him down onto the mattress with her as she was overcome with pure primal desire.

A knock at the door caused the pair of them to pull apart red faced and gasping for air. “Who is it?” Kid barked angrily as he found his gaze ensnared by the sudden pout to the cryptic girl’s luscious lips.

“What is taking you two so long?” Killer sighed on the other side and reached for the door knob.

“Don’t come in!” Kid snapped, “Malice doesn’t have a shirt on!”

Malice glared at the red head, “Neither do you!”

“I’ve seen both of you without your shirts on before as I’ve doctored both of your wounds.” Killer noted, but respected their wishes and waited while the reluctant duo scrambled to find their discarded clothing.

The red-faced pair quickly exited the room shooting the first mate glares for interrupting causing him to chuckle.

“Though I am curious as to why you were both shirtless.” Killer laughed.

“None of your damn business.” They growled simultaneously causing the first mate to smirk to himself.

“So, I take it you two kissed and made up?” He teased only to freeze as they both turned with malicious glares.

Even the lethal first mate had to admit that their smoldering glares side by side would give anyone nightmares. Malice’s eyes were like burning hellfire and Kid’s were a vibrant molten ember like that of a wild beast.

Killer held his hands up for peace, “I thought I’d let you know we have guests.” He indicated the main deck where the rest of the crew was standing nervously in the presence of Red Haired Shanks, his first mate and Sniper.

Kid shot the unwelcome trio a glare, “Who said you could make yourselves at home on my ship?” He growled causing the majority of the crew to cringe waiting for Shanks to attack.

Malice elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a soft glare which he not so tactfully decided to ignore and proceed to prove his point that he didn’t particularly care for her attempt at scolding him by throwing her over his shoulder. “Kid!” She protested.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t tell me what to do then.” He grumbled as he lugged her down the steps. Kid turned to the Red Hair pirates impatiently waiting for their explanation. “Well?” he growled standoffishly.

Shanks resisted the urge to snap at the youth who was currently man-handling his daughter, “We came to see what was taking so long.” He said simply while throwing the younger a disapproving look.

“Cap’n was get’n handsy wit Malice.” Titan blurted nervously his accent present due to his discomfort.

“What?!” Shanks snapped surprised at his sudden spark of rage.

“TITAN!” Malice and Kid snarled simultaneously, before turning their attention to the now somewhat seething captain of the Red Hair Pirates.

“What’s it to you?” Kid scoffed only to receive a punch to the kidney from his hostage.

“I thought they were only kissing, Titan?” Killer pondered mischievously.

“SHUT UP!” Kid and Malice snapped.

“Why else would their shirts be off?” Titan chuckled no longer uncomfortable with the situation as it was now his captain who the intimidating Red Haired Shanks was directing his rage.

“WHAT?!” Shanks lunged forward only to be held back by his subordinates chuckling at their overprotective captain’s sudden anger.

“Captain I hope you don’t mind, but you’re about to lose a member of your crew.” Malice hissed darkly.

“By all means.” Kid grumbled as he released her from his hold.

“Oi! Don’t let her go!” Titan paled as the cryptic girl landed swiftly on her feet and charged. “EEP!” He squeaked and scrambled to get away from the murderous girl.

“GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!” Malice raged.

Meanwhile Shanks glared at the arrogant pirate captain of the Kid Pirates, “What are your intentions with my daughter?” He glared.

“EH?!” Heat, Wire, and Spike gaped, “You were being serious about that?!” They yelled at Kid.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Kid shot coolly, “You’ve been a part of her life a measly five minutes.”

“Kid!” Killer warned trying to keep the peace between the two crews while simultaneously trying to keep Malice from murdering Titan.

Malice turned as she sensed a burst of energy in Shanks’ direction and flitted to Kid’s side in the blink of an eye deflecting her father’s haki with her own. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Shanks stared at the cryptic young girl in awe as her smoldering eyes burned with determination. “Why are you protecting him?” He asked softly as the tension between the two crews began to spiral out of control and everyone prepared for a fight.

“Don’t get me wrong.” Malice smirked, “He’s a childishly stubborn arrogant baka, but he’s my childishly stubborn arrogant baka.” A small radiant smile lit up the cryptic girl’s face and all the tension dissolved.


	26. Chapter 26

Kid, Killer and Malice found themselves at a table with Shanks, his first mate and sniper while the rest of the Kid Pirates sat at a nearby table enjoying themselves on endless food and booze. The tension between the two captains was absolutely suffocating.

“So, little Red, how did you come to join up with these guys?” The first mate of the Red Hair Pirates, Benn Beckman, attempted to break the uncomfortable silence.

Titan paled suddenly at the next table over upon hearing what the first mate had asked, “I think I just lost my appetite.”

Killer chuckled softly beside Malice, “It was a pretty horrific display.” He teased the cryptic young woman receiving curious glances from the Red Hair crew.

“Shut it.” Malice hissed at the first mate before swiveling around in her seat to glare at Titan, “And I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouth, dimwit!”

“What happened?” The sniper with the long blonde dreadlocks piped in.

Titan squeezed in on the bench between Malice and Killer causing the first mate to chuckle and Malice to shoot him a deadly glare. “Well, it was really cool, but also disgusting all at once.” He began excitedly.

“Do you want to be disemboweled?” Malice hissed at the ginger.

“Hold on a minute, love, I’m tellin a story.” He pat her on the head dismissively causing Killer to laugh.

Kid and Shanks threw the man with the cockney accent a glare.

“We’d just sprung up on some pitiful excuses for pirates and hopped aboard. They didn’t last long in the fight so we wrangled ‘em all up. This one.” Titan pat Malice on the head again, “Was all bandaged and bloody and had this wicked looking bone sticking out her hand-.”

“Titan.” Malice hissed warningly.

“Wait, why were you injured?” Shanks asked worried before shooting a glare at Kid thinking he’d injured her in the battle.

“Hey, yeah, you didn’t tell us what happened.” Titan noted as he turned to the quiet girl curiously. “Why were your eyes sewn shut?”

Malice sighed, “A bomb with shrapnel in it went off in my face.” She shrugged.

“Eh?!”

Malice rolled her eyes, “In their defense I did kill quite a few of them before they got smart and used a bomb.”

Kid chuckled softly.

“Eh, captain!? That’s not funny!” Titan scolded.

“I’m sure that didn’t stop you for long.” Kid smirked, “You fight better when you’re blind.” He noted before shutting his mouth as he realized he’d just complimented her in front of everyone.

Malice blushed lightly and looked away, “I’m used to fighting in the dark.”

Shanks grimaced; he could only imagine the type of life she’d lived. It sounded dark, twisted and completely devoid of love.

“That doesn’t explain the bone in your hand.” Benn noted.

“That’s the sick part.” Titan beamed, “It was her weapon.

Malice flinched as she spotted the look of horror reflected in her father’s eyes. She’d never be the daughter he could be proud of. She was cold dark and completely demented. Nothing more than a lowly being desperately gripping at the coattails of society trying to lift herself up from the fetid hell she belonged. It was foolish of her to ever think he could accept her.

“Titan.” Her voice came out cold and lethal, “I think you’ve said enough.”

“Eh?! But I haven’t even got to the best pa-.” Titan yelped as the cryptic girl tackled him off the bench retrieving her wicked bone blade from her boot and pressing it against his diaphragm.

“One more word and you’ll get to see all your organs spilling out of you.” She hissed.

“Don’t make too big of a mess.” Kid sighed in a bored manner, “I’m not taking you shopping for more clothes.”

“C-Captain!” Titan squealed.

Kid ignored the pleas of his subordinate as he continued glaring at the captain of the Red Hair Pirates.

“Malice, please don’t kill him. We’re guests here.” Killer noted.

“Eh?! That’s what you’re concerned with?!” Titan bellowed loudly as he futilely tried to scurry away from the murderous girl.

“Fine, it’s not a very good impression to make.” Killer amended.

“That’s not any better!” Titan squealed.

Malice released her hold on the frantic man. Killer was right; it wasn’t going to leave her father with a good impression of her. “It doesn’t matter.” She muttered dryly before turning to face the captain of the Red Hair Pirates, “I’ll never be a child you can be proud of. I’ve lived in sin for far too long to hope for any semblance of redemption.”

Kid stared at her in awe turning away from his intimidating counterpart at her broken words. She was in so much pain. Her eyes filled with endless agony and torment. Being here, in his presence, was tearing her up inside. She was worried about what her father would think of her, worried that she wasn’t worthy of his love and affection and now she was pushing him away.

“This is who I am.” She cast her hands out in emphasis, “I kill people when they piss me off, I have absolutely no disregard for laws, I don’t let anyone tell me what to do-.”

“That’s for damn sure.” Kid muttered.

“I’m rotten to the core and I don’t even deserve to hope for a familial relationship. I’m sorry you wasted your time searching for a hopeless cause.” Malice turned and exited the room leaving everyone staring after her in disbelief.

“Oy, wot was that ‘bout?” Titan asked still lying sprawled across the floor.

Killer watched the girl disappear with a heavy feeling in his heart, “She’s protecting herself.”

Kid scoffed, “She’s having a girlish meltdown.” It hurt to say it, he was really concerned about her, but he couldn’t appear weak in front of his crew.

Killer ignored his captain’s remarks and turned to the captain of the Red Hair Pirates, “She thinks once you learn about her past mistakes you won’t be able to accept her. The very thought of you rejecting her terrifies her.”

“Why should it matter?” Kid grumbled, “She doesn’t need you.” He hissed before abruptly getting to his feet and following after the crumbling girl.

Once he was out of view of the other crew he jogged back to his ship and raced up the stairs to her room. He threw open the door and froze. She wasn’t there. Where could she have gone? In a panic, he jumped back down to the main deck before searching the entire ship from top to bottom.

“Stupid girl, where did you disappear to?” He grumbled as he finally trudged to his room in defeat. She’d turn up when she wanted to be found.

His hand hovered over the doorknob as he heard something within his room. A soft sniffle. It was her. Kid nudged open his bedroom door and felt his heart drop at the scene before him. She looked like a fallen angel sprawled across his bed hugging one of his pillows tight as endless tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Her usually smoldering garnet eyes were glossy with tears and lacked their usual burning determination.

“Malice.” He breathed her name softly afraid he’d spook her and she’d fade away to nothing.

“I was a fool to think anyone could ever accept me.”

Kid closed the door carefully behind him and crossed the room in a few long strides, “Baka, I accept you.”

“You may be the only one.” She replied emotionlessly.

“Isn’t that enough?” Kid challenged.

Malice stared up at him curiously for a moment.

“Aren’t I enough?” Kid amended.

A faint rosy blush claimed her pale cheeks, “More than enough.”

“Then why the hell are you crying?” He grumbled bitterly as he folded his arms across his chest not knowing how else to comfort her.

“I don’t cry.” Malice smiled softly as she wiped away her tears.

“Good. I don’t let crybabies on my ship.” Kid scoffed.

“Sorry, Captain, I won’t let you down again.” Her voice was no more than a whisper and her eyes appeared lifeless.

Kid groaned, he wasn’t helping. “If you want, you can come here when you want to cry. I won’t hold it against you, so long as you only cry here.”

Malice smiled softly. “Thanks Kid.”

“I like it better when you smile.” Kid muttered shyly and looked away from her to hide the slight blush in his cheeks.


	27. Chapter 27

Endless torment, that’s what he’d condemned her to, because of his ignorance she grew up alone and unwanted. Because of him her mind was poisoned with darkness, rage and malice. The name seemed, sadly enough, fitting. She was malicious, dark and positively evil, but deep down, deep beneath her cold hard exterior he’d seen a semblance of innocence clouded in misery and loneliness. There was good in her, somewhere.

The captain of the Red Hair Pirates paced on the main deck occasionally casting glances down to the deck of the Kid Pirates where the younger red haired captain was lounging with a bottle of liquor. Malice was still in hiding. He couldn’t disown or forsake the girl for what she had become because it was his fault she turned out this way. Had he only known of her existence sooner, had he only been able to find her sooner, it all could have been avoided. It was long past the time the others had fallen asleep and it seemed only the two red haired captains were awake.

A splash of ebony hair appeared through the trap door leading below deck on the enemy ship catching the Captain’s eye. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim reflected light from the luminescent coral reefs. His gaze lingered to the various scars across her skin, the stitch marks on her eyelids, deep purple almost black colored slashes lining her arms at random and the angry red scar across the back of her hand. He could only imagine the number of scars kept hidden beneath her clothing.

“Done sulking?” The captain of the enemy crew scoffed at the girl causing Shanks to glare in his direction. They were a dangerous crew for her to be with. None of them would help her moral character.

Malice smiled softly and vanished from sight. Shanks jumped, he hadn’t even seen her move. She reappeared leaning against the hull of the ship with the liquor bottle in hand and stuck her tongue out at the young red haired captain teasingly, “Moving on from sulking to throwing myself a pity party.”

Kid chuckled, “What’s a party without booze?”

“Exactly.” Malice smirked and took a long swig of the strong liquid. She cringed at the slight burn as the alcohol poured down her throat.

The captain of the Kid Pirates bit his lip; he wanted to say something to the girl. Shanks watched in awe as the younger captain’s demeanor seemed to change thinking he and the girl were the only ones awake. “Why do you care so much about how he sees you?”

Her dark garnet eyes swept in his direction swiftly causing the young captain’s heart to skip a beat. “You’ll think it’s silly or trivial.” She muttered somewhat vulnerably.

“Probably.” Kid smirked, “But it’s bothering you.” His voice softened, “I don’t like seeing you distressed.”

Malice stared at him in awe, “Captain are you feeling alright?”

Kid shot her a soft glare, “Shut up, I worry about you.”

“That doesn’t seem like you.” Malice teased as she took another long swig from the liquor bottle.

“You’re a part of my crew.” Kid shrugged, but deep down they both knew it was so much more than that. They depended on each other in different ways. He was the unwavering support and acceptance she’d always desired and she had become the very reason for his existence. They made each other strive to be better, strive to be stronger, strive to be more.

“Ye aint foolin’ anyone, Cap’n.” Titan piped up as he poked his head out from the galley and grinned at the startled couple.

“Titan!” Malice and Kid snapped simultaneously.

“He does make a point.” Spike chuckled appearing in the crow’s nest.

“Were you eavesdropping?” Malice glared between the pair.

“Not in the least.” Heat and Wire piped up as they poked their heads out from the trapdoor Malice had come up from earlier.

“You’re all dead.” Malice glared feeling embarrassed that the others had witnessed her vulnerability.

“Don’t be cross with them, Malice.” Killer stepped out from around the upper cabin, “Everyone was worried about you.” Though the first mate’s face was concealed behind a mask, Malice could detect the smile in his voice.

“Don’t ye worry love, we always got yer back.” Titan beamed, “Those blokes may have just barely squeaked by with a victory the last time, but we’ll show them.”

Everyone stared at Titan as if he’d just sprouted a second head.

“Barely?” Spike chuckled.

“They mopped the floor with us.” Wire noted.

“Yeah, well we were just caught off guard. This time we fight for Malice, we can’t lose.” Titan scoffed, “YE HEAR THAT YE SCUM! SHE’S WIF US!” He bellowed at the enemy ship.

Shanks smiled softly as he watched Malice’s face light up. Maybe they weren’t so bad for her. They all cared about her, even the arrogant captain in his own twisted way.


	28. Chapter 28

Malice felt nervous as the two pirate ships docked at Fishman Island. Shanks said he wanted to have a talk with her, alone. However, upon hearing this, Kid threw a fit and nearly launched an arsenal of metal at her father’s ship so it was agreed that the level headed first mate would join father and daughter on their stroll. It was quite possibly the first time in her life she actually struggled with what to wear.

She stood in front of her wardrobe for what felt like hours rifling through her clothes debating what would be most appropriate for their outing. After a few more minutes she decided on a simple black dress. It hung loosely around her falling just above her knees. Upon gazing at her reflection and seeing the revealed scars on her arms and stretching down from her shoulders she decided to add a simple black sweater overtop. Her gaze lingered to the reflection of her revealed legs and the scars littering her pale skin. With a sigh she slipped into a pair of black combat boots deciding this was as good as it was going to get.

Not more than a second later, after she’d finished changing, her bedroom door swung open hastily revealing a sour looking Captain Kid. His wild spiked red hair was mussed as if he’d spent hours raking worried fingers through it. His feral eyes latched onto her and widened briefly at the sight of her.

“You’re wearing a dress.” He muttered tonelessly.

“Girls occasionally do such things.” Malice teased him.

“Never really thought of you as a girl.” Kid began to chuckle but cut off short as he felt her piercing glare, “That’s not what I meant-.”

“Don’t worry, I never really thought of you as a man either.” Malice growled coldly.

“I told you that’s not what I meant.” He snapped losing his calm composure. In truth, he’d always viewed her as much more than a girl, he’d always viewed her as a woman. Deep down he believed she’d been a woman all her life having faced many hardships no girl could have overcome.

“Is that all you wanted, to point out what I was wearing and that you don’t see me as a girl?” She asked icily, “If so could you move aside, I’m going to be late.” Her darkening mood worried him and for the first time the arrogant captain felt a sense of helplessness.

His hand lashed out and caught her roughly by the wrist as she tried to sidestep him, “Don’t walk away from me, girl.” He nearly cringed at the sound of his own voice, it came out in a growl, but there was a desperate whine laced within.

Malice froze hearing the pleading in his voice and turned to him curiously.

Kid straightened himself up, “You’re a part of this crew and until I give you permission to leave it, you will remain as such.” He wanted to kick himself. Why was it so hard to talk to her sometimes? When she was teasing like this he always became flustered, why couldn’t he talk to her the way he did when she was upset?

Malice smiled softly, “I’m not going anywhere, Captain.”

Kid hesitated, “And if they try to take you by force?”

“I’d like to see them try.” Her voice was composed and deadly as she whipped out her wicked bone blade tucked within her combat boot.

“What if he uses Haki?” Kid asked trying to sound nonchalant, but Malice could detect the worry in his voice. He knew her ability had been hindered after their run in with the admiral.

“Would you like a demonstration?” She smiled wickedly.

What did she mean?

The cryptic girl shrugged from his hold and slipped out of her room moving swiftly like a shadow. Kid stepped out of the room and onto the upper landing. He leaned against the handrail and watched as she moved completely undetected.

Red Hair and his first mate were waiting on the dock with Killer for their little outing. She truly was like a ghost. It was as if she became ethereal when she was stalking her prey. Like an apparition, she appeared standing directly behind Red Hair’s first mate. Kid felt the smallest burst of energy and saw her ebony hair flutter slightly at the effort. Red Hair looked suddenly panicked as his first mate fell forward, unconscious.

Her abilities had healed, and quite possibly gotten stronger during the time of her recovery. Kid watched with a smirk as his own first mate, thinking there was an attack, quickly shielded Malice from view. It was silly, now that he was watching her from a distance, to think she needed protecting. She very well could be the strongest fighter on their crew yet even he found himself trying to protect her at times.

Malice gently placed a hand on Killer’s shoulder, “It was me.”

“What?!” Killer and Red Hair asked her incredulously.

“Just proving a point.” The dark girl shrugged, “He’ll wake up in a moment.”

Killer swiveled around to face her, “You’ve recovered?”

“Clearly.”

Killer paused as he stared down at the girl in awe. She looked radiant in the simple black dress. “You’re wearing a dress.” He noted.

“If one more person points that out I’m going to gut them like a pig.” Malice hissed icily.

Killer chuckled and held his hands up for peace, “I like it. It suits you.”

Red Hair stooped over his companion as the dark haired first mate began to stir, “You shouldn’t use others to prove a point.” He pointed out coolly.

“It’s a little late to play the parenting role.” Malice muttered dryly feeling Kid’s gaze on her from the ship giving her strength. She’d always been so angry toward her parents for abandoning her. Upon meeting her father she’d let it waiver. Ignorance was no excuse he should have known.

“Malice?” Killer asked uneasily thinking Red Hair may lash out at the girl if she pushed him too much. However, when the masked first mate of the Kid Pirates turned to the yonko, he saw pain and regret revealed in his dark gaze.

“We really need to work on your people skills, Little Red.” The somewhat disoriented first mate of the Red Hair Pirates, Benn, chuckled as he got to his feet.

Killer tensed as he saw the cryptic girl clench her fists at her side. She really detested when people told her that. He stepped forward in time to catch her as she attempted to charge the first mate. “Are you mad?” The masked man hissed as he caught the seemingly delicate girl in his arms to keep her from attacking quite possibly one of the strongest pirates on the seas.

“If you really wish to fight someone so much, you can fight me.” Shanks smiled softly.

“Eh?!” Killer released the girl in his surprise.

“Gladly.” With lightning fast speed, she whipped her bone blade from her boot and lunged forward so fast she was nothing more than a dark blur from her long ebony hair trailing behind her. She tightened her grip on her barbaric blade feeling it cut into her hand slightly stabilizing her senses.

“Malice!” Killer panicked as Red Hair prepared for the attack. She may be a strong fighter but she was no match for a yonko.

At the very last second before her attack, as Red Hair got ready to apprehend her, she completely vanished from sight startling everyone.

“Where did she-?” Benn paled slightly.

Shanks suddenly straightened up as he felt something sharp rest against his back hovering just over his kidney. She was remarkable. Her speed was unmatched.

“You’ve all underestimated me.” Her voice was deadly, “I’ve been fighting people way out of my league since I was five years old.”

“Still at least a decade or two too young to face me.” Shanks smiled using his Haki to figure out her next move. She may be faster than he could keep up with but based on her thoughts he’d know the exact moment and how she would strike. He blocked a kick she had aimed to send him flying, not wanting to cause him any real damage and smirked as her dark garnet eyes widened for the briefest of moments.

Malice vanished once more startling both first mates. “Using haki to pinpoint when I’ll strike?” Her voice came from one side of the dock, but she attacked from the other.

“I will admit, you are much faster than I.” Shanks noted as he prepared for her next strike.

“Getting slow in your old age?” Her dark voice was dancing all around the dock now.

The yonko reached back to deflect a kick aimed at his spine and gaped when his hand grazed through the air. She wasn’t there. Based on her thoughts that was where she should have attacked from.

“You’re underestimating me again.” He caught a brief glimpse into her thoughts giving him just enough time to avoid one of her frail clenched fists as it soared toward his face.

“False thought patterns?” Shanks asked in awe.

Malice smiled, “Just testing my theory.”

Shanks tensed as her thoughts vanished from his range. He couldn’t detect her in the slightest. A moment of panic settled in thinking something had happened to her, “Mali-?” He cut off with a gasp as she appeared before him with her wicked bone blade pointed at his chest.

“My win.” She noted coolly though she felt somewhat unsettled about how easily she’d defeated him. He was holding back, she could tell.

Shanks smiled ruefully, “It seems you’ve bested me. Guess that means drinks are on me.” He offered his arm to the stoic ebony haired girl to escort her off the dock.

Reluctantly, Malice fell in step beside him refusing to give him her arm. The two first mates followed along behind the odd father daughter duo, both beginning to question how good a match they were for each other. Benn worried his captain would be ruined upon finding out the true horrors of the malicious girl’s upbringing and would endanger himself in his need to make things right with her. Killer, on the other hand, believed the shame of the life she’d lived would completely cripple her as she strived to be something better in her father’s eyes. They were a ticking time bomb of despair both consumed with guilt, pain and regret.


	29. Chapter 29

“Oy, Cap’n wot ye doin’?” Titan slurred in his cockney accent as he stumbled around the deck of the ship still piss drunk from their midnight get together the night before. He blinked a few times thinking he was seeing things.

Captain Kid had made an attempt at being incognito; wearing a dark cloak that completely concealed him from view, though due to his broad muscular build just appeared to be a dark fearsome apparition. “Stop questioning me and get the ship ready for departure.” Kid growled.

“Eh? If ye’r try’in to be sneaky, ye got it all wrong.” Titan snickered.

“Shut up.” Kid barked before dropping to the dock below and heading off in the direction Malice and her father had gone.

Fishman Island was surprisingly bright and colorful. It looked like there was a brilliant blazing sun in the sky despite them being at one of the deepest points below sea level. The plant life lining the cobblestone walkway looked like sea anemones in an array of iridescent rainbow colors. The brooding captain scanned the foreign scenery desperately searching. Despite being in this bright colorful paradise, the world felt cold and dark at the thought of losing her. He always said something to run her off.

He felt an invisible tug as if there were some unseen tether bound to him guiding him in a certain direction. Upon closer inspection, he spotted Malice, Killer, Shanks and Benn Beckman, Red Hair’s first mate, walking a little way ahead in silence.

People stopped to stare at Captain Kid’s incognito attire as he poorly attempted to remain unseen while following the group of four through town. Malice’s body was rigid and she was maintaining an exact distance of 24cm from Shanks. Kid smirked at this and couldn’t contain a soft malicious chuckle as Red Hair attempted to put his arm around the cryptic girl and she dramatically dodged it.

Malice sensed the captain’s presence behind her and rolled her eyes as she heard his chuckle at her reaction to her father trying to get close to her. She chanced a glance in Killer’s direction and smirked as she noticed the first mate shaking his masked head.

“That idiot does realize we know he’s there, doesn’t he?” Malice smirked.

“I don’t think he does.” Killer stifled a laugh. “I really think he believes he’s being sneaky.”

“Should we tell him?” Malice pondered.

“I’m a little curious to see how long he can keep it up before he gets pissed off and yells at one of us.” Killer chuckled.

“Place your bet.” Malice grinned.

“I give him five minutes.”

“I’ll be generous and go with fifteen.” Malice giggled.

“That’s a bit of a stretch, don’t you think?” Killer teased her.

“He’s being incognito perhaps he has more patience today.” Malice shrugged finally catching the attention of her father and his first mate.

“Are you two placing bets on your captain?” The first mate pondered with a chuckle.

“Yep.” Malice and Killer responded in perfect unison.

“What are the stakes?” Her father asked warily.

Malice thought for a moment, “If I win, you have to show me what’s under the mask.”

Killer chuckled, “Deal.”

“What about you?” Malice questioned.

“A date.”

Malice threw him a curious look, “Deal.”

“Ready to lose?” Killer chuckled.

“Not a chance.” Malice smirked victoriously.

Killer draped his arm around her shoulders and Malice groaned as she heard Kid shout from behind them.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Kid snarled causing Shanks and his first mate to laugh.

“That’s cheating!” Malice growled as she shoved Killer away from her with a fierce glare causing nearby passerby to step away from the group. She rounded on Kid as he approached the group both seething with rage, “What the hell is your problem?!” She snapped at the young arrogant captain of the Kid Pirates.

“What?!” Kid raged, “What the hell is your problem?! Did you like getting all cozy with hi-?”

“It’s your fault I lost!” Malice hissed.

Shanks and Benn watched in awe not knowing whether to laugh at the absurdity of the situation or break up the pair before they could start fighting.

“Lost? Lost what?!” Kid glowered.

“The bet you damn hot head.” Malice retorted.

“What bet?” Kid glared.

“How long it would take for you to lose your temper and lash out at one of us.” Killer added calmly.

“What the hell kind of bet is that?!” Kid yelled angrily. “How did you even know I was there?” He asked earnestly causing Killer to double over laughing.

“An elephant entirely covered in bells would have been more difficult to detect.” Malice noted causing Shanks and Benn to join Killer doubled over in laughter.

Kid opened his mouth to snap at the girl but cut off as his first mate straightened up and pat him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Captain. I won you a date.”

“What?!” Kid and Malice growled in unison.

Killer chuckled, “You two are so dense sometimes.”

“I’m going to kill him. Hope you’re okay with that.” Malice shot at Kid.

“By all means.” Kid grumbled.

The masked first mate affectionately pat the seething raven haired girl on the head and turned to walk away, “Now that you’re here, Captain, I take it our beloved Malice is perfectly safe. I’ll see to the supplies we need for our departure.” He waved behind him dismissively leaving the seething duo staring after him in awe.


	30. Chapter 30

_‘Drip….drip….drip…’_

_Blood, deep crimson blood, dripped down the slender alabaster arms of the suspended girl from the chains beginning to embed themselves in her wrists. Dim light shone through a hastily boarded up window in the ships brig. The chains creaked as the young girl’s limp body swung back and forth leaving beautiful arcs of crimson across the stained wood below. With barely any strength left in her weary body, the girl struggled to raise her head as she heard a commotion nearby._

_Voices were raised in anger; there was some sort of disturbance amongst the crew. She strained to listen finding their unrest giving her strength. They were fighting amongst themselves. Distrust. She could work with that. A small wicked smile wormed its way onto her cracked and bleeding lips._

_“Get rid of that vile demon!” Someone shouted._

_“We can use her.” Another barked._

_They were fighting over her._

_“We’d be better off killing her. She’ll bring us nothing but ruin.”_

_The girl grimaced as she heard a chorus of agreement. She couldn’t let it end like this. Revenge spurred her forward. Hatred and malice gave her strength. Her blood caked hands gripped the chains binding her and she shakily raised herself up. Once satisfied she was high enough the drop would cause her to slip free she released her grip. Her body fell toward the floor and she let her hands rest limply to block any resistance._

_Skin and chunks of flesh ripped off her wrist as her hands slid free of her shackles. She bit her lip to keep from crying out at the excruciating pain completely oblivious to the blood now trickling into her mouth from biting through. Footsteps sounded from above, her landing must have been noisier than she had thought._

_“What was that?” Panicked voices sounded from the door._

_She cringed at the sudden blinding light as the door to the brig was wrenched open._

_“The demon is free!” Someone cried and Malice felt a moment of panic as she heard a few people un-holster their guns._

_She hadn’t adjusted to the light yet. It was still burning her retinas she couldn’t open her eyes. Three pistols were cocked and aimed for the kill. Her racing heart suddenly slowed as she cast out her senses and focused on her surroundings. The guns fired and she managed to dodge two of the three bullets without notice and allowed the third to hit her near her right collarbone._

_Her body fell limp to the floor. The blood from her wrists mixed with the blood from her new wound pooled around her confusing the crew._

_“Is she dead?”_

_“Someone check.”_

_The young girl held back a malicious smirk as she lay still in the ever growing pool of blood waiting for the opportune moment to strike. It was hard to contain the victorious smirk that threatened to worm its way onto her lips as she heard someone reach for the door._

_“Wait.” Someone called out stopping the man from entering her cell._

_She managed to keep her body still as stone as she heard someone withdraw a pistol, he wasn’t aiming for her head, she’d be fine. The man fired and Malice stayed composed as the bullet grazed her calf._

_“No way she’s still alive.” Someone guffawed._

_“We should dump the body.”_

_“Something about it unsettles me.” The same man who had called out before noted._

_“If we don’t it’ll start to stink.”_

_“This place already reeks.”_

_“I don’t want to deal with it when it gets all bloated and maggot infested.” Someone shot and Malice smirked slightly as she heard the cage door open._

_“Ah! Did it move?!”_

_Malice groaned inwardly, now they were all jumpy. One had put doubt in their minds and they were letting it go to their heads. She hadn’t moved an inch._

_Someone else withdrew their gun and Malice remained still letting the bullet pierce through her abdomen. The door was open. Someone was standing within six feet of her, just a little closer and she could steal his weapon and kill them all._

_“Nah, it didn’t move.”_

_“But it should have.”The same skeptical man pointed. “Get out of there Mort-.”_

_She jumped into action. It was risky but they were going to withdraw. Her small body flipped to her feet with ease and she lunged forward with an animalistic growl. Everyone withdrew their weapons. Those with guns began firing at will, but she was oriented now and could dodge every one. She managed to use the man in the cell with her as a meat shield and steal his sword in the process._

_The men scrambled to close the cell door, but they weren’t fast enough._

“What’s on your mind?” Kid asked softly jarring her from her thoughts of her cryptic past. “Do you regret not going with them?” He pondered referring to her father and the Red Hair Pirates.

They’d parted ways a few days ago. Shanks offered to take her with him, but she refused. A small smile found its way to her lips as she remembered Kid’s farewell threat to her father, saying next they met it was as enemies in the New World. “No. I belong here,” She turned to meet his feral gaze, “with you.”

“Don’t go getting all sentimental on me.” Kid scoffed, but Malice detected the smile in his voice.

“I thought that’s what dates were for.” Malice teased motioning to their current position.

The crew attempted to set up a semi-romantic date for the captain and the cryptic girl. They’d managed to find a clean crimson cloth to throw over some crates shoved together to make a fancy table setting. Killer found a candelabrum, that happened to be shoved through a human skull, as a centerpiece. Heat cooked them a delectable meal. Wire cleaned the deck and strung crimson icicle lights overhead casting an eerie red glow around the couple. Spike provided them with haunting music. Titan offered to act as their waiter, which everyone else dismissed immediately. Killer brought the awkward couple their food and a bottle of wine before disappearing below deck to give them privacy.

“Think they’re spying on us?” Malice pondered as she picked at her plate half-heartedly.

“Care to bet on it?” Kid chuckled, “That worked out well for you last time.”

Malice held back a smile, in all reality it had worked out well for her. As awkward as the date may seem, she was content having some alone time with Kid. When it was just the two of them, she felt like she got to see the real Kid. He wasn’t worried about keeping up appearances, he could let go around her.

“I think I’ll leave betting to cards.” Malice laughed.

Kid smirked, “Oh yeah?” He fished a deck of cards out of his pocket.

“You sure that’s wise, Captain?” Malice smirked. With her ability to count cards it was impossible for her to lose.

“One hand, winner takes all?” Kid challenged.

“You’re on.” Malice replied smugly. “What are the stakes?”

“Loser has to be the Winner’s slave for twenty-four hours.”

“You sure you want to go that far?” Malice asked, “Can you afford to lose?”

“Mighty card counter not confident in her ability?” Kid goaded.

Malice rolled her eyes, he was trying to get a rise out of her, “It’ll be fun bossing you around.” She smirked, “You’re on.”

Kid started shuffling, “No going back now.”

Malice smirked; he should have known better getting the deck out in front of her and shuffling. He wasn’t even trying to muffle the sound or hide them so she’d have a difficult time pinpointing each one. “I’m beginning to think you want to lose.” She chuckled as he dealt out the cards. It took all she had to hold back her victorious laugh. He’d given her a pair of ace’s and himself a two and an eight.

Kid picked up his cards and Malice noticed a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth, was he seriously smirking? She picked up her cards and stared in horror at her hand. This wasn’t what she calculated. She should have the ace of spades and the ace of diamonds, how was this possible? A five of hearts and a nine of clubs glared back at her.

Kid chuckled softly, “Did I fail to mention that wasn’t a new deck?”

Malice glared.

“What’s the matter, Malice?” He goaded her, “Not laughing now, eh?”

Malice bit her lip to keep from swearing before gritting her teeth, “Shut up and play.” She hissed.

Kid smirked, “Have I struck a nerve?”

Her hellish eyes narrowed once more but she refused to answer.

“It’s fun watching you lose your composure.” He chuckled as he turned over the first card in the flop. An ace of clubs glared back at her.

“There’s no point in waiting, just reveal them all.” Malice glared.

“It’s more fun to taunt you.” Kid pointed arrogantly.

He reached for the second card and Malice felt a slight wave of hope as he revealed a nine of diamonds. She had two of a kind, perhaps she could win. It wasn’t a flush kind of flop, if Kid didn’t have a pair in his hand higher than hers she could still win. Her gaze swept over him and she felt her heart skip a beat as she met his feral orange gaze.

“Care to admit defeat now rather than suffer through further embarrassment?” He smirked.

“Keep going.” She replied dryly.

“You’re not used to being vulnerable.” Kid noted smugly, “Oddly enough, it’s kind of cute.”

“Shut up!” Malice glowered.

Kid chuckled softly and revealed the third card. Malice’s heart thumped in her chest, it was a nine of spades. She had three of a kind! The corners of her lips twitched threatening to reveal her relief but she held back the sly smile.

“Ladies first.” Kid smirked.

Malice rolled her eyes and laid her hand on the table, “Three of a kind.”

Kid looked thoughtful for a moment and Malice felt anxious, he wasn’t revealing his hand. He was stalling.

“What are you doing?” Malice asked in exasperation losing her patience with the arrogant red head.

“Thinking of what my first command to my slave should be.” Kid goaded her as he slowly revealed his hand, a pair of aces glared back at her. He had a full house.


	31. Chapter 31

“Captain, is this really necessary?” The masked first mate asked with a sigh as Malice stood at the captain’s side in a ridiculously skimpy maid’s outfit.

The arrogant captain of the Kid Pirates merely shrugged, “You’d think she’d learn her lesson by now.”

Killer shook his head, “I don’t think either of you understand the concept of a date.”

“Rest assured, Captain,” Malice said through gritted teeth, “When this is over, I will make you pay.”

Kid smirked, “I thought I told you to address me as Master.”

Killer groaned, “You’re absolutely hopeless.”

Titan stumbled onto the deck from the galley still rubbing sleep from his eyes. His gaze casually swept across the deck before halting on the scantily clad raven haired girl. He did a double take before pinching himself, “Bloody hell, I’m not dreaming.”

Malice glowered, “Keep staring and you’ll find your eternal slumber.”

“Wot ye wearin’ that fer?” Titan asked in a squeak.

“These two can’t just sit back and enjoy a quiet night together.” Killer interjected, “Rather they have to spoil it by making a ridiculous bet.”

“Oy, slave.” Kid barked as he took a seat atop a crate, “I need a footrest, go fetch one.”

Malice glared and turned to walk away.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Kid goaded the murderous girl.

Malice clenched her fists and turned back to the trio before slipping into a graceful curtsy and bowing her head, “Yes, Master.” She said through gritted teeth before storming away.

“You may want to think about sleeping with one eye open, Captain.” Killer chuckled, “She may murder you in your sleep.”

Titan nodded his agreement.

Malice returned lugging a small barrel with her and set it down in front of the arrogant pirate captain, “Your footrest, Master.”

Kid propped his feet up on the barrel looking thoughtful. He shifted about uncomfortably for a moment and the first mate groaned inwardly silently begging his captain not to goad the girl further. After another minute of fidgeting he kicked the barrel over, “No, it’s not right.”

Malice scowled at this, “What the hell was wrong with it?”

“You’re not addressing me properly.” Kid noted.

She pursed her lips to keep from lashing out at him, “What was wrong with the footrest, Master?”

“Everything.” Kid shrugged, “You give it a go.”

Malice looked to him curiously waiting for him to move.

“Captain.” Killer warned.

Realization dawned on the seething girl, he meant for her to be the footrest. “Arrogant bastard.” Malice hissed under her breath before sighing in defeat.

“Malice you don’t have to-.” Killer attempted to stop the girl as she dropped to her knees at the Captain’s feet.

“It’s alright.” She waved the first mate off as she set her hands flat on the deck, “A deal’s a deal.”

“And she’s already plotting her revenge.” Titan added.

“Exactly.” Malice smirked, though her smirk fell short as Kid roughly dropped one of his heavy boot clad feet atop her back for her insubordination.

“You’d make a terrible slave.” Kid grunted, “You’re the insubordinate one they kill to make an example of.”

“And you’re the arrogant master the slaves rebel against and murder in the most gruesome way imaginable.” Malice retorted.

“Kid, I think that’s enough.” Killer attempted to reason with his stubborn captain.

“Oy, nice bloomers.” Titan snickered as he looked over and spotted Malice’s panties poking out beneath her short skirt.

Malice jumped to her feet as her face burned crimson and turned to the captain with a glare. She raised her hand to slap him as her embarrassment turned to rage. “Pompous as-.” Her words cut off with a gasp as the captain roughly caught her wrist in his before she could strike him.

“I didn’t say you could get up.” Kid’s feral eyes flashed dangerously.

“If ye die can I be captain?” Titan piped in.

“NO!” Killer, Kid and Malice snarled in unison.

“Insubordinate slaves get punished.” Kid smirked.

“Captain.” Killer groaned.

Titan perked up at this and Malice shot him a deadly hellish glare causing him to flee the deck with a yelp.

“Do your worst.” Malice smirked.

“Malice.” Killer warned. These two were dangerous. The captain was easily angered and Malice was stubborn.

The captain’s dark lips pulled into a wicked smile as he tightened his grip on the insubordinate girl’s wrist. He gave a slight tug causing her to stumble forward. She faltered as she had to catch herself and her breath caught in her throat as her knee hit the crate between his legs and she found herself trapped as his free hand pressed into the small of her back holding her against him. A gasp escaped her as fire burned beneath his sensual touch. Her free hand was resting atop his strong shoulder as she had reached out in an attempt to catch herself from falling.

Her breath came out in short shallow gasps hyperaware of just how close they were. She could feel his body heat radiating from his skin. He released his hold on her wrist in exchange for trapping her leg between his. Desire burned through her as he lightly caught her chin between his thumb and index finger while the hand on her back urged her closer.

“You shouldn’t disobey Master.” Kid breathed seductively causing her heart to pound painfully in her chest.

“Let go.” Malice gasped helplessly causing the first mate to turn away from the pair as his heart fluttered in his chest.

“You’ll be obedient?” Kid pondered as the hand on her lower back threateningly inched toward her bottom.

Malice resisted the urge to shiver beneath his touch and nodded.

“What was that?” Kid smirked as his hand continued its descent.

“Yes, Master.” Malice practically squeaked.

The arrogant captain released the girl from his hold and smirked as she stumbled away from him panting slightly in an attempt to regulate her breathing. “Go make me something to eat.” He ordered the girl smugly. Now he knew why she so often tortured him, it was fun.

“Y-yes, Master.” She offered him a graceful curtsy before escaping to the kitchen.

Killer turned to face his captain, “I wouldn’t eat anything she gives me if I were you.” He chuckled.


	32. Chapter 32

Towards the end of the day, Malice felt exhausted. Her captain was absolutely merciless. He made her clean a good portion of the ship and all manner of menial tasks. Her final hours of servitude were drawing near and she felt giddy at the thought of getting her revenge. As the sun began to set, a chill crept into the air. Malice resisted the urge to shiver and mentally cursed the captain for his ridiculous choice in her attire.

“Slave, go clean my room.” Kid barked upon noticing the drop-in temperature. She’d get sick if she stayed in the cold for too long.

Malice curtsied in front of the entire crew and mentally cursed the captain, “Yes, Master.” She bowed her head before escaping below deck.

The masked blonde looked to his captain curiously, “I thought you already made her clean your room.”

“She’s terrible at cleaning.” Kid shrugged.

The crew members sitting around their temporary crate table looked about the spotless deck in confusion. They’d never seen the ship so clean.

Killer smiled softly. His captain was worried about the girl’s health.

After a few more hands the captain bid his crew goodnight and disappeared below deck to his private quarters. He chuckled to himself as he heard a string of curses trailing from his bedroom. She was still seething.

“Such foul language for a lady.” He snickered as he entered his bedroom.

“Oh please, you wouldn’t like me if I acted ladylike.” Malice scoffed.

Kid threw her a curious look as she was currently occupying his closet sorting through his wardrobe. “What are you doing?” He asked her not even bothering keeping up the arrogant master façade any longer.

“I’ve already cleaned your damn room, what else did you want?” She snapped, “I’m sorting your clothes is that alright with you?” He’d never seen her so livid before.

Kid chuckled, “You can stop now.” He shrugged out of his bulky fur cloak and draped it over the back of the chair at his desk, “Come here.”

Malice abandoned her task with an exasperated sigh and stomped to the captain’s side, “What now?” She growled bitterly.

“Take that ridiculous thing off.” Kid motioned to her skimpy maid’s outfit.

Malice glared, “Give me something else to wear.”

Kid shook his head, “I ordered you to take it off.”

There was hellfire in her eyes, they were burning pools of eternal damnation and Kid found himself breathless for a moment as he met her gaze. She had slipped past livid and was fast approaching genocide capable wrath.

“I refuse.” Her voice was deadly calm.

“This would go much better if you’d just be submissive.” Kid sighed as he stooped down to remove his chunky black boots.

“Like hell.” She hissed.

There was a slight groan from the closet as some of the metal work began to move. Malice looked to the captain curiously wondering what he was up to as two metal rods that had previously been holding up clothes shot from the closet aiming right for her.

Malice swore under her breath and swiftly dodged the metal rods. They rounded on her once more and one molded around her wrist as she attempted to dodge a second time. An enraged shriek escaped her as the second claimed her other wrist and she soon found herself suspended.

“I’ll scream.” She threatened.

“Go ahead.” Kid shrugged indifferently, “They’re MY crewmen.”

Her glare was deadly.

“Submit.” Kid ordered her coolly.

“Go to hell.” Malice seethed with rage as he drew nearer. Once he was within her reach she lashed out at him with a powerful kick that could shatter bones. He caught her leg with ease wrapping his left arm around her perfectly toned calf and resting his right hand on her thigh causing gooseflesh to ripple across her hypersensitive skin. “Let go.” She growled.

“Submit.” Kid repeated.

“Over my dea-.”

“A deal’s a deal.” The captain reminded her.

Her lethal gaze flit to the clock atop his desk, “You have one hour, when that hour is up, you’re dead.”

Kid smirked, “We’ll see.” He released her from his hold.

Malice practically tore the skimpy maid’s dress off of her body. Her face was a stony mask of indifference. Determination burned in her hellish eyes. One hour. She could endure whatever he had in store for her for one hour. Of course it had been too good to be true. There would never be anyone she could put her faith in.

“Lay on the bed.” Kid ordered her.

A deadly calm washed over her as she stalked toward the bed. Her mind was calculating the time, counting down till she could unleash hell upon him. The captain removed the goggles keeping his untamable crimson hair in place and tossed them atop his desk before following the practically naked girl to his bed.

He looked down at her scarred body to the emotionless mask frozen in place on her face and grimaced as he sat down beside her. His hand lightly traced the brilliant red scar across the back of her hand, “What happened here?”

Malice shot him a glare, “Don’t ask questions, just get it over with.” She hissed.

Kid lightly lifted her hand off the bed and brought the scarred skin to his lips, “What happened?” He breathed as he kissed the back of her hand.

Her heart skipped a beat unsteadily in her chest, was he being serious? “It was my very first swordfight. I was seven and the coward had his blade dipped in venom.”

Kid trailed his hand further down and lightly traced over the circular jagged scars encircling her wrist. “Here?”

Her body felt like it was on fire. She’d never felt this exposed before. “I stripped my wrists to escape shackles. I was eight.”

His lips brushed across the scarred skin on her wrist and he lowered her hand to the bed. He smoothed his hands down her bare arm and lightly traced the bubbled up scar that claimed a good portion of her upper torso spilling down to her bicep, over her shoulder blade and halting just near her clavicle. “What about here?”

Her eyes became damp as she remembered the night in the fire when she lost the closest thing to a mother she’d ever had. “I was trying to save her-.” Tears glittered in her eyes.

Kid tenderly reached up and brushed a stray tear away from her pallid cheek, “Who?”

“She found me abandoned in the street to die as an infant. She took me in. Though she claimed to resent me, I think she may have been the only person in the world capable of loving me-.”

The captain smoothed his hands through her raven hair. “What happened?”

“Bandits. They set the town ablaze. She was trapped in a building. The roof was beginning to collapse as I went in to save her. A piece of the roofing and the melting tar fell onto my shoulder.” She trailed off remembering the rest of that night. Had things gone differently, had she been able to save Izra, her life wouldn’t have been stained with blood and death.

The captain tenderly kissed the bubbled-up skin and continued the process. An hour soon passed by and they continued. He questioned her scars and kissed them all in turn. Another hour passed and the captain found he’d run out of scars.

The cryptic girl cried silently on the bed. Her life had been nothing but pain and despair and after reliving every horrific moment of it, she felt a sense of elation as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

“Though I’ve seen you without your clothes on before, I’ve never truly seen you naked, until now.” Kid noted softly as he brushed his thumb across the back of her eyelid before tenderly kissing the scars from the time they’d been sewn shut. His feral gaze found its way to the clock on his desk, “You’re time is up, do you still wish to kill me?”

He smiled softly to himself as she curled into a ball and clung to his hand desperately. She shook her head frantically.

Kid swept her raven hair out of her face, “I have another request.”

Malice looked up at him curiously as he lay on the bed beside her propping himself up on one elbow to look down at her. “What is it?”

“Stay with me tonight.” His strong hand smoothed through her raven hair affectionately.

The raven-haired girl lifted her head and tentatively pressed her lips to his in reply. His arm wound around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Malice squeaked softly as he pulled her on top of his bare chest. They broke the kiss simultaneously and Malice splayed her hand across his bare chest. She rested her head against his shoulder and smiled as he swept a blanket around them.

“Malice?” His deep voice vibrated in his chest causing her to smile as she felt it reverberate.

“Hm?” She murmured groggily.

“I have another request.”

“You’re getting greedy, Captain.” She whispered softly as she snuggled closer to him.

Kid rolled his eyes, “Then shall I rephrase it? I have a demand.”

Malice chuckled softly, “What is it?”

“Stay with me, forever.”


	33. Chapter 33

“What’s that?” Titan pondered as he scanned the ocean with a spyglass while the others groggily lounged about the makeshift crate table waiting for the captain and Malice.

The masked first mate followed Titan’s gaze. In the distance there appeared to be an island with endless dark skies all around looming into view. Killer strained to see better, but the island was too far away. The captain would most likely want to explore. “I’ll get the captain.” He sighed.

“Think he’s dead?” Titan pondered.

Killer chuckled, “I suppose I’ll find out.” Had their arrogant captain not gotten the cryptic girl to fall hopelessly in love with him there was a good chance he would be dead by now.

Silently, the first mate ducked below deck. It was unusual for the captain and even Malice to sleep in this late. He paused outside the door of the captain’s quarters and listened intently. He didn’t hear any unusual sounds nor the captain’s snoring from his restless sleeping. Carefully he nudged open the door and peered inside the dark room.

His gaze was immediately drawn to the bed and he couldn’t help but smile at the young couple. As they were now, no one would believe one of them to be a feared supernova and the other the legendary ghost. Malice looked small and delicate cradled in the captain’s arms with her ebony hair spilling around her thin frame and over the captain’s bare chest. Kid had a small peaceful smile on his lips as he held the girl in his arms. Usually he tossed and turned all night and the majority of the time gave up attempting to sleep and would escape to the deck or his desk to draw.

Killer chanced a glance at the desk and smiled once more. There weren’t any new drawings nor had he heard his captain getting up in the middle of the night to pace. He didn’t want to wake them. They looked peaceful, which was something neither of them experienced often.

“Captain?” He tried tentatively not wanting to startle either of them.

There was a slight twitch in the young red haired captain’s fingers.

“Captain, we’re approaching an island.” Killer tried again.

Kid’s feral orange eyes fluttered open and he looked momentarily startled at having been woken up. No one had ever woken him before. His gaze drifted down to the sleeping girl draped across his chest and a tender smile spread across his lips.

“I’ll be up in a minute.” Kid waved his first mate away dismissively.

Killer chuckled and left the room without another word.

“Oy, wake up.” Kid lightly shook the sleeping girl.

“Five more minutes.” Malice grumbled softly as she snuggled closer.

Kid rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets away causing the raven haired girl to shiver at the sudden exposure to the cold. “Get dressed.” He smirked as he disentangled himself from her a little reluctantly.

“What exactly do you propose I wear?” Malice asked haughtily.

“I suppose I’ll have to have your things moved into here.” The captain sighed.

Malice felt her heart skip a beat. “You want me to stay here with you?” She thought perhaps she’d dreamed that last part.

Kid shot her a dark look, “Why else would I have said something like that?”

Malice smiled softly to herself feeling giddy.

Kid swept his bulky fur cloak off the chair at his desk and draped it over the frail girl. “Wear this so you can get to your room.” He muttered

Malice smirked, “I can move without being seen.” She shrugged and made a move to give the captain his cloak back.

Kid shot her a glare, “Wear it.”

After an exasperated eye roll, Malice headed to her cabin with the captain’s oversized fur cloak drowning her. She made it to her room undetected by the rest of the crew and quickly changed into a pair of tight fitted black pants and a simple black tank top not minding if the other’s saw the scar across her shoulder she’d tried so hard to keep hidden. Her gaze was drawn to her bedside table to the golden locket she’d nearly forgotten.

Sensing a presence at her door she turned as whoever was outside didn’t bother knocking and opened the door as they pleased. She was greeted by Captain Kid and her gaze was immediately drawn to his bare muscular chest. He held his hand out for his cloak causing the cryptic girl to roll her eyes once more. She slid on a pair of knee high boots as the captain adjusted his cloak and secured a dagger and pistol to the strap across his chest though Malice had never actually seen him use either. In all honesty she didn’t know if her captain could fight without the use of his devil fruit ability.

She trailed along behind him as the ship slowed to a stop just off the shore of the island. Her gaze was drawn to the dark island and she noticed a black cloud looming overhead pouring sheets of rain down. By the looks of the dreary island, it had been raining endlessly. Weather in the New World was unpredictable it was possible there were islands where it rained constantly.

The crew looked away from the couple as they approached not wanting to draw any attention to their sudden closeness and risk the wrath of either their violent captain or the morbid girl. However, Titan didn’t seem to care in the least and decided to provoke them both.

“Ye lovebirds sleep well?” Titan snickered causing half the crew to groan.

Malice opened her mouth to snap at the ginger but paused as she sensed something on the island. She closed her mouth and walked to the hull of the ship while casting out her senses.

“Malice, what’s wrong?” Killer called in concern.

A wicked smile splayed across her lips, “There’s another pirate crew on this island.”

Kid smirked, “Shall we say hello?”

Malice concentrated harder getting a layout of the island and paused as she realized there was a glitch in her vision. Someone else was on the island someone with strong Haki. She chanced a glance at the crew in concern; they couldn’t use Haki like her.

They took a smaller boat to shore. A few crew members griped about the rain as they stepped onto the island only to be immediately pelted by sheets of water. Malice was on high alert ignoring the various conversations going on around her. The Kid Pirates made no attempt at remaining hidden. They were careless and over confident.

After they wound themselves deep into the eerie rainforest of the dark dank rainy island Malice sensed a strong aura in the trees. They were being watched. She managed to keep her Haki masked as she continued to cast out her senses and search for the stronger foe.

“Oy Captain? What did ye do to Malice, she’s all spacey.” Titan called up to the front of the group and Malice muttered a curse under her breath she was paying too much attention to the enemy that she’d allowed herself to fall to the back of the group.

Kid turned to her with a curious look, “What are you doing back there?”

“I’m still tired.” She shrugged.

“Hurry up.” Kid growled, “Don’t slow us down.”

Malice resisted the urge to snap at him for being ungrateful, but realized doing so would alert them to the bigger foe and they’d immediately be itching for a fight. Killer fell back as the arrogant captain and the rest of the crew pressed onward.

“You sense som-?” He cut off with a gasp as Malice elbowed him in the diaphragm.

“Don’t say anything.” She glowered raising his suspicion.

He was more perceptive than the others. Of course he’d notice she was on to something. “Dangerous?”

“Very.”

“Can you handle it?” He asked her in concern not wanting a repeat of the Kizaru incident when they faced a foe none of them could handle and Malice had to put her life in danger.

“They don’t seem to want to attack us, they’re just watching.” She noted once she was sure no one was listening in.

“Why do you think that is?” Killer pondered as they began heading in the direction the rest of the crew had gone.

“Perhaps they want to gauge our interaction with the other pirate crew.” Malice shrugged.

A loud explosion thundered from the direction Kid and the rest of the crew had gone causing the first mate and the cryptic girl to groan.

“Kid.” Killer sighed.

“He’s not heard of subtlety, has he?” Malice smirked.

Killer laughed as the pair broke into a run, “I don’t believe that word exists in his vocabulary.”

They stepped into a clearing, Killer with his weapons at the ready and Malice prepared to dive into an onslaught bare handed only to find that the enemy crew had already been defeated. Malice looked to the spineless worms who dared to call themselves pirates in disdain.

“That was hardly any fun.” She scoffed.

“Since you two were late, you can tie them up.” Kid smirked as he and the rest of the crew ducked under a small gazebo type enclosure with straw roofing to get out of the rain.

Killer and Malice set to work tying up the enemy crew, not even bothering to disarm them. They were weak, it’s not like they couldn’t defeat them in another two seconds. Malice glanced about curiously at the middle-aged men once she and Killer had finished. They didn’t seem all that weak. She looked to the captain of the enemy crew and noticed something revealed within his fear filled gaze. He’d lost the will to fight. All of them were in flight mode.

She cast out her senses and mentally cursed. The dangerous foe had them completely surrounded in various spots hidden in the trees, but had yet to make a move. They were after this crew, that’s why they were terrified, but why?

“Do you plan to stand out there all day looking like a drowned rat?” Kid barked jarring the girl from her thoughts.

Malice shot him a glare.

Killer sighed at his captain’s lack of tact and offered his hand to the pensive girl. “What’s wrong?” He bent down so only she could hear.

“We’re surrounded.” Malice hissed as they ducked under the cover of the gazebo.

“We should tell Kid.” Killer noted and turned to the captain as he began sifting through a newspaper he’d gotten off one of the enemy pirates.

Malice elbowed the first mate in the ribs painfully, “I’ll handle it.”

“Straw Hat Luffy is alive.” Kid commented as he sifted through the news article.

Malice tuned out as she stepped toward the edge of the gazebo and watched the enemy crew carefully. They were beyond terrified. Their eyes kept darting all around as if expecting an ambush at any moment. Whose bad side did they manage to get on?

Titan was leaning next to a pillar near the gazebo entrance and looked to the cryptic girl curiously, “What are ye doing?”

Malice pressed a finger to her lips to silence him and leaned in close to him. Titan’s face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet as her hand reached toward his belt. He began stammering uselessly alerting a few crew members.

“I’m borrowing this for a moment.” Malice breathed as she unsheathed the sword at his waist. She stepped out of the gazebo and into the pelting rain.

“Oy! What are you doing?!” Kid shouted after her as she stopped before the enemy captain.

Malice ignored her captain, “So which one did you piss off?” She asked coolly.

“EH?!” The Kid Pirates gaped at her.

“I t-think she’s lost it.” Titan squeaked still red in the face from her earlier action.

The enemy pirate captain stared up at the raven-haired girl in awe. “Please, let us go. We just want to go back to Paradise.”

“I won’t repeat myself.” Malice barked, “Answer my question.” She muttered a curse under her breath as she sensed the surrounding enemy prepare for an attack.

Kid made a move to leave the gazebo.

“Stay there!” Malice snapped.

“Don’t order me around, girl-.”

“JUST DO IT!” Malice snarled as she took a step back from the enemy captain sensing where the enemy was going to strike from.

“I’m the captain, I give the orde-!”

“DAMN IT! KID! JUST LISTEN!” Malice screamed in frustration as she saw a brief glimpse of him getting stabbed through the chest. If he left the gazebo now he’d be severely injured.

Kid stared at her in awe, but remained still. He’d never seen her so worked up.

Malice turned swiftly with a horizontal strike of her sword swiping from the left. Her enemy was fast, perhaps faster than her. Everyone stared at her in concern, they hadn’t seen the enemy. She’d felt the slight resistance of the blade as she’d hit her target. Blood soaked her blade, she’d hit her mark, but where did they escape to?

“Have you lost your damned mind?” Kid barked failing to notice the blood dripping from her blade.

“Captain…” Titan was staring in awe, “The sword.”

Kid turned his feral gaze to the blade in the frail girl’s hands and looked to the crimson droplets dripping to the soaked ground. “Malice?” He breathed her name in concern.

Malice ignored him as she darted forward to avoid two attackers and sent out false thought patterns to get one to break away from the other. Once her targets separated she thrust her blade through the skull of one as he attempted to flit to safety.

“Ah! Where the bloody hell did that bloke come from?!” Titan panicked as Malice and her opponent reappeared in their line of view with Malice’s blade protruding through the man’s skull right between his eyes.

“Who are you working for?” Malice asked coldly.

“Eh?! No way that bloke is still al-.”

The man on the other end of the blade started screaming shrilly.

“If I remove this blade, you die, so speak quickly.” Malice smiled wickedly. With her speed she was able to penetrate his skull fast enough that his body didn’t register the damage and kept the blade from piercing his brain.

She sensed movement from behind her and sighed as she tore the blade from the man’s skull with a sickening squishing cracking sound and spun around to meet her attacker. A deadly calm had washed over her. Easily she maneuvered out of the way of every strike and with a single swing of her blade detached her attacker’s head from their body. Blood splattered across her face, but she didn’t care. Her mind was in massacre mode.

Moving so fast the eye couldn’t keep up with, she flitted across the field slaying anything and anyone that got in her path, hacking through the line of enemies with ease. Once satisfied there weren’t any more enemies she appeared in front of the gazebo. Crimson blood dripped from the ends of her raven hair and clung to her pallid skin.

“Thanks.” She extended the blood-soaked blade to Titan.

“Y-yeah, n-no problem.” Titan smiled uneasily as he accepted it.

“Have I told you lately how glad I am you’re not our enemy, Malice?” Killer chuckled.

“Some of them got away.” She muttered darkly as she bawled her hands into fists. Normally she’d have gone after them and slaughtered them, but she was afraid the moment she left Kid would leave the gazebo and the brief vision she’d seen would come true.

“You should run, now, while you still can.” The captain of the captured pirate crew gaped at the young supernova and his crew.

“Eh? Did you see that?!” Titan waved at the blood-soaked girl. “We have nothing to worry about.”

Malice felt uneasy. She could handle some big shots, but an emperor was way out of her league. When she fought against her father, she knew he was just toying with her. She didn’t stand a chance against one of the four emperors. “Don’t get cocky.” Her voice was bitter.

“That monster won’t be able to help you against the true demons of these waters.” The man paled.

“Monster?” Kid sneered as he stepped out of the gazebo and headed toward the captured pirate captain. “I’ll show you a real monster.” His voice was positively sinister and even sent a chill down Malice’s spine.

“Listen, you’ve no idea the true horrors of these seas. If we stay here any longer, we’ll die. Let us go back to paradise!” The terrified captain begged for mercy.

Kid smirked and a faint purple electric light crackled in the air around him as weapons and various metal craft surged toward him. “If you’re not prepared to die, then stay out of this sea!” The weapons molded to his right arm like a giant metal hand. The enemy crew began shrieking and pleading for mercy.

Malice smiled softly, unfortunately for the enemy, mercy was not a part of Kid’s vocabulary. He couldn’t tolerate weakness and absolutely despised anyone who was spineless or cowardly. In order to achieve anything in the harsh world, you had to be prepared to die for it. She watched her captain as he tortured and crucified the spineless cowards.

If it was for his sake, if it would help him achieve his goal, she would willingly give her life. He was the first person to genuinely care for her, the first to feel something that resembled love for her. That was all she ever truly wanted.


End file.
